Bang Bang Bang!
by Chikara Shone
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATED/Ada legenda siluman yang mencuri pasangan kita yang baru saja menikah. Akan dibawa kemana mereka? Astaga Itachi menjadi tersangka pelaku sodomi Kyuubi di toilet bandara! Bagaimana reaksi FugaMikoMinaKushi mengetahui anak mereka yang baru saja menikah sudah hilang diculik siluman rubah dan gagak? *Bad Summary*/SASUNARU/LEMON:ITAKYUU/TYPO/First Fanfic! RnR please ;))
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Pasutri Namikaze Minato—Ayahku yang super ganteng, keren, kece badai namun sedikit bodoh. Dan Uzumaki Kushina—Ibuku yang sangat cantik dan galak. Aku mempunyai kakak yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, dan adik yang bernama Namikaze Deidara. Mereka berdua keren, manis dan ganteng. Tapi aku lebih dari semuanya—Narsis? Emang aku ini narsis.

Aku adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Tinggi Jepang. Jurusan seni yang saat ini sudah menduduki semester akhir diusiaku yang masih bisa dibilang muda—22 tahun? Muda kan? Tentu dong!

Oh iya, dan sekarang aku disini. Duduk manis di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa, bersama kedua orangtuaku yang sangat aku sayangi. Berhadapan dengan tamu yang tidak aku kenal. Segerombolan makhluk berambut dan bermata hitam tapi berkulit putih. Laki-laki dewasa yang berwajah stoic dan memiliki keriput seperti gelambir di bawah pipi dekat mulut. Wanita dewasa yang sangat anggun, cantik, manis dan—sepertinya galak kayak Haha.

Dan di hadapan-ku.. seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, berwajah stoic seperti laki-laki satunya dan ganteng? Eh! Ganteng? Mungkin iya, wajah mulus tanpa jerawat dan tanpa bekas luka. Namun tatapan-nya sangat dingin. Huh gak jadi ganteg deh.

Lalu, kenapa aku berada di sini bersama tamu-tamu yang tidak aku kenal?

Mereka berniat menjodohkan ku dengan pemuda dingin yang aku maksud ganteng tadi. Oh Hell—bisa-bisa aku hanya hidup selama dua puluh menit setelah tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana pun aku harus menolak. Bukannya aku nggak suka, tapi dia tuh dingin banget kayak baru pindahan dari kutub selatan. Bertolak belakang dengan diriku yang hangat, ceria, manis dan hyperaktif ini—Narsis lagi!

Dan, kenapa pemuda itu terlihat santai-santai saja dijodohkan? Seperti tak menolak! Pasti dia suka sama aku yang ganteng dan kece badai inih.

"Jadi, gimana Naru, kamu mau kan dijodohkan sama Suke-kun? Dia anak sahabat Chichi dan Haha loh. Orangnya baik, pintar, ganteng, sopan, ada garansinya pula selama dua tahun"—eh? Lupakan yang terakhir. Ucap Haha padaku seperti mempromosikan sebuah barang dengan menjelaskan semua kelebihannya agar dibeli oleh konsumen—kau tak merasakannya, Mami Kush. Kau sudah seperti SPG loh. Tapi usiamu sudah tak mendukung.

Haha menatap pada diriku yang super imut ini, dia tersenyum manis yang berarti lain bagi diriku. Dari senyumannya aku bisa melihat kalau dia berkata 'Kalau kau menolak, aku pastikan pulang ke rumah kau akan jadi jagung Manis' Sungguh ironis. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain meng-iyakan permintaan atau tepatnya perintah Haha yang sudah tersenyum 'Manis'

Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Terlihat setelah itu Mami Kush dan wanita berambut hitam tadi bersorak senang—melompat-lompat—bergaya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang melakukan senam poco-poco. Lain halnya dengan Papi Min dan lelaki tua yang berambut hitam tadi, mereka hanya tersenyum puas atas keputusanku.

Kenapa kau tak menolaknya Teme!—aku pun berteriak seenak pizza di dalam hatiku. Mengutuk pemuda di depanku yang hanya santai-santai saja menghadapi masa depan diriku yang ganteng yang akan jadi artis ini.

Tetapi yasudahlah, aku sudah membuat orangtuaku senang. Yeah—aku sudah membuat orangtuaku senang. Alhamdulillah deh!

Pluk—bunyi sebuah tangan yang melempar sebuah benda. Yaa. Lelaki tua yang memiliki keriput seperti gelambir tersebut melempar sebuah kunci mobil kepada pemuda di hadapanku. Sang sasaran hanya memandang lelaki tua yang mungkin adalah bapaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ajak, calonmu jalan-jalan untuk perkenalan dan mendekatkan diri" Ucap lelaki tua yang tadi sempat di panggil Uchiha Fugaku oleh my papa. Oh hell? Aku harus jalan-jalan sama pemuda dingin tersebut? Najis—bisa-bisa aku terkena hipotermia karena kedinginan pemuda tersebut. Namun, saat aku hendak menolak. Haha memanggilku dan menatapku dengan bibir umik-umik seperti merapalkan mantra yang dapat akau tangkap dengan kata 'Kalau kau menolak, akan aku jadikan kau butiran debu saat ini juga'

Oh my god, oh my way, oh my grandpaa—kenapa aku nyebut kakek juga? Itu judul lagu Haha. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila karena kejutan hari ini. dengan lemas, aku menuruti perintah Haha lagi dan bangkit dari kursi, mengekor pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu pergi beberapa langkah di depanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **MikaArata Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru (Yang lainnya menyusul)

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **M

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Oh iya. Kalau mau panggil gue, panggil aja:: Shone, Shou, Arata, Mika, atau terserah kalian. Seenak kalian mau panggil apa. Tapi yang bagus ya! XDD

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1: Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p>—Normal POV—<p>

Setelah wujud Naruto tak terlihat lagi, para orang tua yang masih memiliki semangat masa muda tersebut langsung bersorak ria, jungkir balik, koprol. Membuat para pengunjung lain restoran tersebut sweatdropped. Mereka bahkan sampai melakukan joget oplosan di tempat umum tersebut. Bahkan Fugaku yang pendiam dan berwajah stoic itu juga ikut joget. Dan malah menjadi pemandu sorak yang berteriak-teriak 'asek-asek josh—awe-awe'

Tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan para pengunjung. Bahkan ada beberapa pengunjung yang merekam aksi mereka dan berniat mengirim video hasil rekamannya tersebut ke acara TV untuk mendapatkan uang.

Sungguh—Abege tua tingkah mu semakin gila tak perduli apa yang kau rasa—ehem maaf, author jadi nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas sambil joget juga. Kena virus pasangan FugaMikoMinaKushi.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, duduk lah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian atas perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. Satu diantaranya, asik menyetir mobi sambil sesekali melirik dan celegukkan menelan ludah meliha pasangannya yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik malah acuh dan terus menerus mendumal-menggerutu-menyumpah serapahi siapa yang sudah menjodohkannya akan mempunya anak yang jelek—'tunggu, yang menjodohkan ini semua adalah my ortu, dan aku menyumpahi anaknya menjadi jelek. Dan anaknya itu aku? Oh hell aku nggak jadi sumpah. Aku kan gak mau jelek' Naruto terus menerus umik-umik hingga tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei..hei..hei..hei" Terus menerus, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memanggil pasangannya. Namun kayaknya pasangannya melamun.

"E-eh? Apa?" Jawab Naruto sedikit kaget dan sedikit kasar dan sedikit membentak dan sedikit lagi—plak! Seketika saat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat mata sapphire Naruto langsung berkeringat. 'Manis, ternyata lebih manis kalau langsung melihat wajahnya yang imut itu'. Naruto yang dipandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terbelalak, sedikit bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"O-oh tidak. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" Tanya Sasuke sembari kembali menoleh kedepan focus untuk mengendarai. Bisa-bisa kecelakaan kalau sedang dalam keadaan mengemudi dan terus menerus melihat wajah manis Naruto. 'Tak salah Haha menjodohkanku dengan pemuda ini. awalnya aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Haha yang belakangan ini murung. Tapi saat tahu kalau dia jodohku, seharusnya sejak dulu saja perjodohannya'

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" Jawab Naruto memalingkan wajah kembali menatap luar kaca mobil. 'Sepertinya aku salah, dia bukan pemuda dingin. Buktinya dia mengajakku berkenalan' Bisik Naruto dalam hati, wajahnya yang berkulit tan tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan semburat merah, yang membuat dia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya—menempelkan wajahnya di kaca sehingga wajahnya terlihat gepeng.

"U-um.. Usiamu berapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan detak jantung yang tidak stabil dan suara yang terbata-bata gagap seperti aziz gagap. Merasa detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil, dia menjadi berinisiatif untuk membawanya ke doctor spesialis jantung besok. Atau kau bawa saja ke perempatan jalan sas. Ajak main lompat tali disana.

"22 Tahun" Jawab Naruto singkat dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sekejap suasan menjadi hening lagi. Diantara Sasuke dan Naruto pun juga Tidak ada yang mempunyai pikiran harus ngapain untuk memecah keheningan ini. Lama-lama-lama hingga hampir 12 menit saling diam, akhirnya Naruto lah yang angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan?"

"Karena kau manis" Jawab Sasuke spontan sangat tidak sengaja keceplosan. Langsung saja dia membekap mulutnya sendiri yang sudah mengatakan kata-kata sakral baginya yang masih baru berhubungan ini. 'Bodoh-bodoh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Aargh—ini semua karena si manis di sampingku ini' Runtuk Sasuke terus menerus mengatai bahwa dirinya bodoh.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut setengah mati. Matanya melotot ingin keluar. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. 'Oh Tuhan. Jadi ini alasannya dia tidak menolak perjodohan ini malah diam-diam saja. Uuh—menyebalkan. Dan apaan dia tadi, masak ngatain aku manis. Aku kan ganteng—yaa walaupun ada unsur manis sedikit'

"Teme brengsek! Enak aja ngatain aku manis. Aku ini ganteng" Sembur Naruto gak pake kuah langsung saja nyerocos. Dengan wajah merah, pipi yang menggembung, dan bibir yang di monyong-monyongkan. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah lagi. 'Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku kelepasan dan langsung menyerangnya. Uuh—'adik' kecil dibawah sana tidur aja ya'. Untuk menghilangkan rasa 'lapar'nya akhirnya Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat dan sinis. Tak lupa dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang kembali dingin seperti tadi saat masih di restoran. 'untung lah aku masih bisa mengendalikan emosiku'

"Hn. Dobe"

"A-apa? Apakah aku tadi mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Hah" Tanya Naruto yang mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Merasa tak terima akhirnya dia membalasnya dengan lontaran ejekan juga.

"Temeee! Kau jangan sok keren dengan sikap dinginmu itu ya! Ngaca dong, apa gak ada kaca di rumahmu? Besok aku belikan yang buuuuesaaaar deh" Lagi-lagi Naruto nyerocos daan kali ini dengan kuah yang menyembur-nyembur dari mulutnya.

Entah sejak kapan, sekarang di jidat mulus Sasuke sudah terdapat perempatan dan pertigaan yang lengkap dengan lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas dan para pengendaranya. "Dobe. Kau lah yang seharusnya mengaca. Dan kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan jodoh yang tampan, cool, keren dan ganteng seperti aku yang selalu dikejar-kejar para gadis" Ucap Sasuke tak kalah narsis dari Naruto.

"Hoek! Gadis-gadis itu pasti gila, teme! Apanya yang ganteng. Model rambut aja gak jelas, seperti pantat donal bebek" Tak mau kalah, Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke lagi dengan kata-kata yang cukup sadis menurutnya.

"Ini style Dobe! Kau ini kudet apa?" Jawab Sasuke kembali santai. Lebih memilih diam mengendarai mobil. "Heeeh! Dasar Teme sialan, brengsek, pantat ayam, jelek, mesum" Lontar Naruto lagi sudah kehabisan kata, sehingga itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa katamu yang terakhir? Mesum? Darimana kau bisa mneyimpulkan kalau aku mesum?" Tanya Sasuke kembali terpancing emosi.

"Tadi kau terus memandangku dengan wajah lapar dan mengataiku manis. Kalau bukan mesum apa?" Tanya Naruto setengah berseru. 'Eh. Benar juga, tadi aku terus memandang Naruto hingga berfikir akan menyerangnya. Bahkan 'adik' dibawah sana sempat mau bangun' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati mengoreksi dirinya dan sifatnya kembali. Namun karena sudah lelah beradu mulut, dia hanya menjawab singkat.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Tak sadar mereka terus menerus beradu ejekan hingga tak disangka mereka sudah menjadi akrab. Tak disadari juga bahwa dari tadi mereka hanya terus menerus jalan tanpa berhenti mencari tempat tujuan. Hingga tiba-tiba mobil pun berhenti di jalan yang cukup sepi. Saat Sasuke mencoba menghidupkannya ternyata tidak bisa. Dan saat di lihat-lihat ternyata jarum yang menunjukkan banyaknya bahan bakar sudah berada—menunjuk huruf E.

Doeeng—Seketika mereka berdua seperti terserang stroke dan kejang-kejang. 'Oh demi Kyuu-nii yang jahil. Kenapa aku terus sial hari ini. sudah harus menerima perjodohan dari Mami, dan sekarang apalagi ini—terjebak di sebuah jalan yang sepi karena mobil yang kehabisan bahan bakar. Dan parahnya aku harus terjebak bersama Teme jelek kantong kresek ini. Oh Tuhan tolong muncul kan lah sebuah SPBU di dekat kami' Doa ngawur mulai dialami Naruto, dia seperti habis makan buah simalakama hari ini. sial terus menghampirinya.

'Kenapa disaat seperti ini. dan kenapa harus bersama Dobe ini?' Ratapan Sasuke di dalam hati. Meratapi nasibnya yang di sia-sia oleh ibu tirinya dan bawang merah—lupakan. Sesaat Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dan—"Cleguk!"—cukup kencang kali ini suara Sasuke menelan ludah. Ya karena sausana yang sepi sih. Dan apa ini. 'Wah sebenarnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk diriku menyerangnya' Sekarang bukan ratapan lah yang di ucapkan Sasuke dalam hati melainkan rencana mesumnya. 'Eeh—kenapa aku malah mikir kayak gini. Harusnya aku mikir bagaimana caranya untuk pulang' Sasuke terus saja melamun bergulat dengan pikirannya yang bercabang menjadi maksiat dan taubat. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Coba hubungi ayahmu" Seru Naruto memberi saran. Asal kau tahu Naruto, saat ini gadget Sasuke sedang lowbet. Kalau saja tidak lowbet pasti dia sudah melakukan hal tersebut dari tadi. "Hp ku lowbet" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas sangat panjang selama sepuluh menit, mengacak surai pirangnya, menjambaknya, dan mencari uban—lupakan-lupakan.

"Kau bawa handphone?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. 'Aduh—dasar dobe. Kenapa dia sendiri tidak mengubungi orangtuanya. Oh keriput Aniki, apakah benar aku harus menikah dengan Dobe di sampingku ini? bagaimana dengan keturunanku nanti?' Ya sekarang abaikan Sasuke yang mulai membayangkan masa depannya.

"Sini, aku akan menghubungi Chichi-ku" Ucap Sasuke merebut handphone yang baru saja dikeluarkan Naruto dari saku kemejanya. Memencet-mencet nomor dan menempelkan benda gepeng tersebut di telinganya.

Tuuut—tuuut—tuuut— bunyi hujan diatas genting—maaf lagi-lagi author mulai nyanyi. Kembali yo! Bunyi sambungan telepon yang terhubung. Namun setelah menunggu sedikit lama dan tidak ada yang mengangkat, membuat Sasuke naik darah. Terlihat dari ubun-ubunnya yang menyemprotkan darah seperti air mancur.

.

Tetap berada di sebuah restoran yang tadi sempat kita bahas, dengan jelas masih terlihat kedua orangtua dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang asik mengobrol. Hingga handphone milik Fugaku yang tergeletak di sebelah Mikoto menyala. Mikoto yang melihatnya langsung mengambil dan akan memberikannya kepada suaminya jika saja di handphone itu—orang yang memanggil tidak bernama, hanya deretan angka saja yang terlihat. Mikoto yang mengira itu adalah gadis simpanan Fugaku langsung saja nyembur-nyembur marah.

"Kau selingkuh ya?" Tanya Mikoto watados yang membuat Fugaku mengkerutkan alisnya. "Gimana bisa aku selingkuh. Setiap hari kau ngestalk aku Miko-chan" Jawab Fugaku enteng. Yang entah malah membuat Mikoto ber-api-api.

"Lalu ini siapa yang telepon? Tanpa nama pula! Kalau bukan selingkuhan apa?" Lagi-lagi Mikoto langsung nyerocos beberapa pertanyaan muncrat kearah Fugaku. Fugaku yang sedikit mengerti merebut handphone dari tangan istrinya dengan kalem, lemah lembut seperti putri Solo. Menautkan alisnya saat melihat nomor yang menelepon dirinya. 'Apakah ini salah satu Secret Admirer yang selalu ngestalk aku?' Tanya Fugaku dalam hati dengan PeDe-nya.

"Coba aku lihat" Ucap Kushina sambil merebut handphone di tangan suami sahabatnya. Dia sedikit kasihan melihat sahabatnya sudah pundung dan saat ini sedang mojok aja kayak tai kucing. Sedikit membantu siapa tahu dia mengetahui nomor itu. "Oh ini nomor Naruto" Jawab Kushina kembali menyerahkan handphone ke Fugaku.

"Jadi kau selingkuh dengan Naruto" Seru Mikoto tiba-tiba bangkit dan langsung menyemprot suaminya lagi dengan pernyataan semakin gila. "Jadi Secret admirer yang ngestalk aku itu Naruto? Baru tahu aku" Ucap Fugaku yang tak kalah gila dari istrinya. Sungguh, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan tergila 2014 yang paling ter-hot dalam arti lain.

Kushina dan Minato yang menangkap kegilaan sahabatnya hanya mengehela nafas. "Mana mungkin. Naruto baru mengenal kalian hari ini. Sudah lah angkat saja dulu" Minato mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya sekaligus membela anaknya yang dituduh selingkuh dengan Fugaku, parahnya malah dituduh jadi secret admirer yang selalu ngestalk Fugaku. Oh Fugaku nyadar pak, kau sudah tua pak.

Fugaku mengangguk dan mengangkat telepon tersebut, menempelkannya pada telinganya. "Salah!" Teriak trio Minato, Kushina, Mikoto saat melihat kegilaan Fugaku belum berakhir. Mana bisa coba, mengangkat telepon menempelkannya di jidat. Seperti Andre Taulani saja. "Yayaya!" Setelah itu Fugaku membenarkan letak handphone nya dan mulai berbicara.

"Hallo"

"Oh Sasuke ada apa?" Ucap Fugaku yang membuat trio tadi saling melirik. 'Apakah ini berarti hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah membaik. Sasuke saja meminjam handphone Naruto' Ucap mereka bertiga dalam hati bersamaan dan bebarengan. Bagaimana author bisa tahu? Karena author 'The Next Mentalist'.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti disana? Jauh sekali!"

"Oh. Yayaya… NgertiNgerti.. he-em!"

"Baiklah, Daa—muach!" Tutup Fugaku memberi salam dengan ciuman? Heh! hal ini pasti langsung saja membuat trio tadi terjungkal sweatdropped. Oh Fugaku kau sangat OOC kali ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Author yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Tanya Minato setelah bangkit dari jungkir balik berjama'ah tadi. "Mereka berdua terjebak di jalan Kuningan IV. Jalan yang lumayan sepi dan bensin mobil mereka habis. Dan posisi mereka sangat jauh dari SPBU. Dan lagi, mereka meminta kita untuk menjemput mereka" Jawab Fugaku yang tiba-tiba membuat sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepala Kushina yang sudah bangkit juga dari jungir baliknya tadi.

Semua pengunjung restoran tersebut memicingkan mata karena cahaya lampu bohlam di atas Kushina yang sangat terang. "Aku punya ide" Ucap Kushina dengan seringaian setan di bibirnya. "Apa?" Tanya trio yang berganti personil menjadi Fugaku-Minato-Mikoto. "Kita tidak usah menjemput mereka. Biarkan mereka menginap berdua di mobil hingga besok kita menjemputnya. Itung-itung buat pendekatan yang lebih intenst lagi buat mereka berdua." Jawab Kushina masih dengan seringaian yang mengerikan, yang membedakan sekarang diikuti oleh tawa khas kuntilanak yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Khukhukhukhu"

"Fufufufufffuu—" Trio di samping Kushina pun sepertinya menyetujui rencana Kushina dengan keluarnya suara tawa aneh dari mereka.

.

"Hey, gimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan nada khawatir yang tinggi. Takut kalau orangtua mereka tidak bisa menjemput mereka dan mereka harus tidur di mobil ini berdua. Oh my god, oh my way, oh my Kyuu-nii. "Mereka akan menjemput kita. Jadi tenanglah dan berenti cuap-cuap" Jawab Sasuke dingin dengan nada risih. Ya dia risih, karena dari tadi saat Sasuke mulai menelepon ayahnya, Naruto terus menerus berceloteh tidak jelas. Sungguh mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke.

'Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosa—' Mendengar sebuah suara dari tangan nya yang bersumber dari handphone Naruto yang masih dia pegang. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya dan shock. "Nada deringmu?" Tanyanya masih shock. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan berkata "Biarin deh. Cepet tuh angkat telepon dari siapa".

Sekejap Sasuke menatap handphone Naruto. Melihat nomor yang tertera. Dan adalah nomor dari sang ayah segera saja dia angkat. "Hallo?"

"Apa?" Teriak Sasuke erotis membuat Naruto latah dengan tidak elitnya "Eh ayam ayam ayam eh ayam ayam" Mendengar ucapan latah dari Naruto, Sasuke melupakan pembicaraannya di telepon sejenak dan menatap Naruto nyalang. Seperti ingin membunuh. 'Dasar Dobe! Kenapa latahnya bilang ayam. Aku jadi tersinggung kan' Oh ternyata eh ternyata Sasuke tersinggung karena latah Naruto menyebut ayam. Emang lu sejenis unggas yang memiliki jengger itu Sas? Naruto sendiri hanya memasang wajah horror mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Setelah puas men-deathglare Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan percakapannya di telepon. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara lesu. Naruto langsung mendapat firasat buruk mendengar suara Sasuke lesu. "Terserah" Ucap Sasuke lagi setelah itu mematikan telepon dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto berhati-hati. "Mereka tidak bisa menjemput kita. Tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Entah urusan apa" Jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencang yang membuat kaca mobil bergetar hebat. "HAAAAH! Jadi kita bagaimana?"

"Kecilkan suaramu Dobe. Aku masih ingin bisa mendengar" Ucap Sasuke menutupi telinganya—mengamankannya dari teriakan super maut Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya dan memonyong –monyongkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke masih dengan pose yang sama.

"Ya kita harus tidur di sini sampai besok. Mereka bilang akan menjemput kita besok" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil-pucat-berkeringat seketika. 'Demi Mito Grandmaa. Apa kata patung Hokage di serial anime ninja, jika mengetahui aku harus tidur berdua bersama teme jelek ini di mobil dan dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini' Sudah berapa kali Naruto menyebut orang-orang sebagai 'demi'.

"Aku tidur di belakang. Kau disini, dan jangan sesekali mencoba mendekat!" Seru Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke. Menyentuh hidung mancung Sasuke hingga tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan seperti sengatan listrik saat saling bersentuhan. Langsung saja dengan cepat Naruto kembali menarik tangannya. 'Perasaan apa tadi?' Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan dalam hati. Dan kalau kalian masih bingung kenapa author bisa mengetahui isi hati mereka. Author akan memberi tahu kalian lagi kalau—Itu karena author adalah seorang 'The Next Mentalist'

'Bodo amat deh' Ucap Naruto akhirnya dalam hati. Setelah itu dia melompat ke kursi penumpang di belakang dan langsung merebahkan badannya, walaupun tidak cukup dan dia harus meringkuk.

Sasuke sendiri masih membatu atas apa yang barusaja dia rasakan. 'Perasaan apa tadi. Baru pertama kali aku merasakannya' Dengan kebimbangan hati yang terombang ambing seperti kapal di tengah laut luas pada saat badai, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyenderkan tubuh di kursi pengemudi dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

.

"Kita berhasil" Seru Fugaku lagi-lagi OOC parah. "Yeeaay" Jawab yang lainnya juga berseru. Mereka sudah berhasil membuat anak-anak mereka tidur bersama di dalam mobil. Kushina dan Mikoto yang merupakan mantan Fujoshi hampir saja nosebleed saat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak mereka. Dasar para orangtua yang gila.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah terlalu malam dan restoran akan tutup" Ucap Minato menyarankan kepada semuanya bahwa hari ini rapat dibubarkan. *ngeeek*

"Iya. Sampai jumpa FugaMiko. Sampai ketemu besok. Ayo Minato" Ucap Kushina memberi salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya dan setelah itu menggeret tangan suaminya untuk pergi pulang. Setelah sepeninggal MinaKushi, Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam hingga Mikoto mengajak pulang. "Ayo Fugaku" Ucap Mikoto sambil berjalan mendahului Fugaku. Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Dia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang salah saat ini. "Mikoto, kita tadi berangkat bertiga bersama Sasuke naik mobil kita kan?" Tanya Fugaku mencoba meluruskan pikirannya yang kusut.

"Iya" Jawab Mikoto santai, kembali mengahmpiri suaminya. "Lalu mobil kita dibawa Sasuke untuk pergi bersama Naruto kan?" Tanya nya lagi karena pikirannya belum sempurna lurus. "Iya, ada apa?" Jawab dan Tanya Mikoto lagi pada Fugaku yang saat ini sudah pucat dan keringat segede biji nangka meluncul dari pelipisnya. "Apakah kau tahu apa itu artinya?"

"KITA PULANG NAIK APA!" Teriak Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan. Membuat para pelayan restoran yang sudah sepi tersebut menutup telinga dan mata. Kok mata juga? Karena takut iritasi terkena polusi yang keluar dari mulut pasangan FugaMiko tersebut.

"Ehem" Deheman di samping mereka berdua membuat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah sumber deheman. "Maaf restoran sudah tutup. Silahkan pulang" Ucap seorang pelayan di samping mereka yang tadi sempat berdehem. Memberi tahu pada mereka bahwa restoran sudah tutup. Dan bermaksud untuk mengusir mereka berdua secara halus.

"I-iya" Jawab Fugaku gagap karena malu. Dengan cepat dia menarik lengan sang istri untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut. "Kita gimana pulangnya Fugaku?" Tanya Mikoto dengan tangis yang sudah mengalir dari matanya. Berjongkok di bawah Fugaku dengan tangan yang masih dipegang Fugaku. "Kita cari taxi" Jawab Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tenang.

"Ini sudah jam 12 malam Fugaku jangan bodoh. Taxi tidak ada jam segini di tempat yang cukup terpencil dan memojok seperti ini" Ujar Mikoto masih menagis Bombay—menggosok-gosokkan bawang Bombay di kedua matanya/plaak!

"AKu akan mencoba menelepon Minato, mungkin dia belum cukup jauh" Ucap Fugaku lagi mencoba menenangkan istrinya lagi. Menekan handphone dengan gemetar dan menempelkannya di telinga. Kali ini benar-benar di telinga. Tidak salah seperti tadi.

Setelah cukup lama dan Fugaku hanya manggut-manggut, Mikoto mencoba bertanya "Bagaimana?". Fugaku hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, yang menjawab bukan Minato ataupun Kushina" Jawab Fugaku terlihat lemas. "Lalu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa setiap di saat dia sedih ataupun gelisah dia selalu kepo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya wanita" Jawab Fugaku lagi sambil menghela nafas lagi. "Memangnya dia ngomong gimana?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dan lagi yang masih terserang virus kepo. "Dia bilang: 'Maaf sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini' begitu" Jawab Fugaku yang langsung membuat Mikoto ayan. 'Kenapa bisa suamiku menjadi tiba-tiba bodoh seperti ini. jelas-jelas itu operator yang memberi tahu bahwa saldo pulsa miliknya habis'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku innocent banget. Dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah jitakan penuh cinta dari sang istri. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Fugaku tidak terima. "Untuk mengembalikan otakmu seperti dulu. Bukan bodoh seperti sekarang. Sudah jelas itu adalah operator yang memberitahu kalau saldo pulsamu habis. Malah dikira wanita lain yang ngangkat telepon mu"

"Oh" Entah kenapa, semalam ini, sejak dia di ajak joget oplosan, dia menjadi goblok. Apakah ini pengaruh joget atau pengaruh perasaannya yang senang karena karena anak bungsunya sudah mendapat jodoh.

.

Sejak tadi, Sasuke tidaklah bisa tidur,. Dia terus mengingat sentuhan Naruto tadi yang membuat libido nya meningkat. Oh Sas, kau hanya disentuh dengan satu jari di hidung. Kau ini memang benar- benar mesum ya. Pikirannya sendiri pun terus berperang, antara harus tidur atau menyerang Naruto yang sedang terlelap.

Dan setelah pertarungan panjang antara pikirannya, dia memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto. Sekelebat seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Langsung saja dia melompat ke belakang dan langsung menumbruk tubuh Naruto. Duduk di atas tubuh yang sekarang sudah terbangun karena kaget.

"Te-teme.. apa yang kau lakukaaan!" Teriak Naruto saat tangan Sasuke menguncinya. Mencoba mengelak namun tidak bisa, lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto? "Aku sudah tidak tahan Dobe. Lagipula kita akan menikah dan menjadi pasangan yang sah kan? Jadi melakukan sekarang juga tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke enteng setelah itu mencium bibir Naruto secara paksa. Saat pertama memang Naruto meronta ingin dilepaskan, namun tiba-tiba entah apa yang terjadi, dia menjadi luluh dan menurut atas semua sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto? Akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dengan—berjalan kaki—sungguh mengenaskan membayangkan jarak antara restoran dan rumah mereka lebih dari lima kilometer. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk sampai di rumah. Dan saat sampai di rumah Mikoto langsung ambruk pingsan, untung lah dia sempat memilih tempat untuk pingsang sehingga dia tidak jatuh ke lantai dan terbentur, melainkan jatuh ke sofa tebal yang empuk. Fugaku sendiri harus ngesot untuk menuju kamarnya, sudah tidak memperdulikan keadaan istrinya yang pingsan, toh pasti besok juga akan bangun sendiri. Dia yakin, pasti besok kakinya akan mati rasa dan lumpuh untuk beberapa hari.

Sungguh kasihan pasangan kita yang satu ini—poor FugaMiko

.

Kembali lagi ke pasangan ter hot kita yang saat ini sedang dalam acara mesum dalam mobil. Sedari tadi terdengar desahan tak karuan dari dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil sendiri terdapat pasangan yang sedang nge-rape nge-rape.

"Aaangh….sashhh…" Desah Naruto saat Sasuke terus memberi tanda di leher eksotis miliknya, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap hampir seluruh bagian sensitive yang terdapat di leher Naruto. Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah tidak berbusana—hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna hitam. Dan Sasuke juga hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna biru tua.

Sedangkan bibir yang asik menghisap leher jenjang Naruto, kedua tangan Sasuke memilih untuk memilin kedua putting susu Naruto bersamaan. Mencubit, memutar dan menarik sehingga mengeras. Setelah selesai dengan putting Naruto, tangan Sasuke turun mengerayangi tubuh mulus seksi Naruto hingga berhenti di boxer dan melepas boxer Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto benar-benar polos. Sasuke sendiri beranjak dan melepas boxer miliknya hingga mereka berdua polos. Seketika Sasuke memposisikan 'adik' Naruto di hadapannya dan 'adik'nya di hadapan Naruto. Gaya 69.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit ragu untuk mengulum 'adik' Sasuk yang sudah tegak sempurna dan mengeluarkan preecum. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit 'adik Naruto yang tak kalah tegang dan juga mengeluarkan preecum, membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat. Akhirnya Naruto memantapkan hatinya dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap milik Sasuke. Memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan menggerakkannya ke atas ke bawah seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini. milik Sasuke yang berukuran cukup besar hampir berkali-kali membuat Naruto tersedak.

Setelah cukup lama dengan kegiatan mereka, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka mengejang—siap mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam mulut lawan masing-masing.

Crot—Sasuke menelan semua sari Naruto yang keluar sangat banyak tanpa sisa dan Naruto sendiri sedikit memuntahkannya Karena Sasuke keluar cukup banyak juga. Setelah itu, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Naruto, menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling bertarung lidah yang di dominasi oleh Sasuke. Lidah yang saling menari tersebut saling mengusap dan mengapsen semua benda yang terdapat dimulut lawan masing-masing. Merasakan sari yang tadi sempat mereka telan, saliva turun dari dagu mereka bercampur dengan sperma mereka.

Sasuke mengambil saliva tadi dengan ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang virgin Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Jleb—Dua jari sekaligus masuk membuat Naruto berteriak dalam ciumannya yang belum selesai walau oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah menipis. Sasuke sendiri menggerakkan kedua jarinya di lubang Naruto, maju mundur-kanan kiri-membelah seperti gunting. Setelah cukup rileks, Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi dan membuat gerakan lebih agresif, mencari titik nikmat Naruto hingga terdengar suara desahan panjang dari Naruto.

"Aaaaaah—" Desah Naruto panjang seraya melepas ciumannya. Rasa yang aneh dirasakan Naruto, sakit-perih namun nikmat. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai setelah mengetahui titik nikmat Naruto. Terus saja dia mengenai titik itu berulag kali agar terus mendengar desahan Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya, Sasuke melepas jarinya—Nampak Naruto yang kecewa karena jari Sasuke keluar dari lubang miliknya. 'Tenanglah dobe sayang, setelah ini milikku yang lebih besar dan nikmat akan memasuki lubangmu' Setelah itu Sasuke merubah posisi dan menyiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Naruto—dan satu hentakan milik Sasuke langsung masuk dan mengenai titik nikmat Naruto.

"Aaaaaaack—" Teriak Naruto terputus karena sangking kencangnya. Air mata pun mengalir dari iris birunya, Sasuke yang melihat itu menunduk dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto dan menghapus air mata Naruto "Tenanglah. Biasakan dirimu. Aku akan sangat hati-hati" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naruto menyuruh Sasuke bergerak. Dengan senyum tulus dari wajah tampannya yang membuat Naruto merah Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Gerakan yang tadinya lemah lembut sekarang mulai kehilangan ritme dan bergerak dengan beringasan. Sasuke sendiri terus menerus memasukkan lidahnya di mulut Naruto agar membuat Naruto nyaman dan tidak kesakitan walaupun dia lebih memilih mendengar desahan-desahan dari bibir mungil Naruto. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengejang tanpa di sentuh dan memuntahkan sarinya di perut Sasuke dan perutnya. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum dalam ciumannya meliha Naruto sudah keluar tanpa dia menyentuhnya.

Semakin cepat saja dia menggerakannya hingga tubuhnya mulai mengejang juga dan mengeluarkan sarinya banyak-banyak dalam lubang Naruto, membuat sebagian dari cairan putih lengket tersebut turun merembes ke paha Naruto dan kebawah mengenai jok mobil. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, tenaganya habis total, ini semua menyedot kekuatannya. Malam pertama bagi mereka sebelum menikah.

Sasuke ambruk di atas Naruto tanpa melepas miliknya didalam tubuh Naruto. Masih ingin merasakan kehangatan di lubang itu.

"Teme, ini pertama kali bagiku" Ucap Naruto sedikit lirih karena kelelahan, dia juga tidak percaya jika coretKeperawanannyacoret di ambil oleh pemuda yang bahkan baru dia kenal dan tadi sempat dia benci. Namun entah kenapa sekarang dia merasakan hal aneh dalam hatinya. Hal yang di sebut cinta mungkin. Dia ingin mengutarakannya namun takut kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tetapi apakah dengan baru saja melakukan kegiatan dewasa ini, dia bisa berharap?

"Ini juga pertama bagiku Dobe. Walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali berpacaran, namun aku tidak pernah berciuman bahkan sampai seperti ini"

"Lalu apa artinya ini tadi, Teme?"

"Entahlah, bisa di bilang aku menginginkanmu. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu sejak tadi pertama kali kita bertemu" Oh Sungguh Sasuke ini pengakuan pertamamu. Pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta. Apakah ini memang benar yang dinamakan cinta sejati.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku juga… menyukaimu Teme" Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang dia coba sembunyikan walaupun tidak bisa karena sasuke tepat berada di atasnya dengan jarak yang sangan dekat.

"Aku yakin, aku mau menikah denganmu, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Suke!" Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke dan pergi tertidur bersama Sasuke dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti ini. keadaan dimana milik Sasuke masih di dalm lubang Naruto.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wah wah gila nih gue. Ini fic pertama gue dan udah berbau lemon? Heh beneran loh Shone?

Fugaku: Iya, loe gila Shone. Berani-beraninya bikin gue OOC parah.

Shone: Sudahlah sekali-sekali dengan karakter yang beda pak Fuga *Taboked*

Oke ini fic pertama gue, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak salah OOC yang parah dan Typo yang merekah dimanah manah. Gue sempet bingung dengan ke-OOC-an Fugaku dan Sasuke dan Mikoto. Sungguh membuat struuues! Tapi yaa begitulah demi jalannya cerita ini.

Sasuke: Kalo lo stress jangan di tularin. Keluarga gue jadi OOC semua gara-gara kesetresan loe!

Naruto: Udah lah teme, jangan di anggep tuh Shone. Mending kita jalan-jalan—_katanya mau *piiip* _(bisik-bisik)

kushiMiko: Kyaaaaa—!

Shone: Iya tuh sana jalan aja sama pacar loe. Dan buat elo KushiMiko, jangan gila deh. Gue tahu loe loe fujoshi—tapi mereka anak loe sendiri *sableng*

Sasuke: Yuk ayang Dobe!

kushiMiko: Kyaaaaa—!

Oh sudah lupakan saja mereka. Dan kembali lagi nih!

Dan asal kalian tahu yaa. Gue buat fic ini dari jam 8 malem sampe jam setengah 2 pagi. Jadi loe loe pada yang udah baca **harus kudu Review!**

Minato: Gak ada yang Tanya Shone

Shone: *Rasenggan*

Dan kalau ada lebih dari 30/20 review, Shone janji akan apdet chap selanjutnya dengan cepat. Tapi kalau gak ada segitu ya terpaksa Shone tunggu sampe reviewnya sampe yang Shone targetkan itu.

Fugaku: Iya kalian harus kudu review sesudah baca. Dan review sebanyak-banyaknya. Apa kalian tega nggak review padahal gue udah OOC parah di sini.

Shone: Kyaaaa—! Pak Fuga baik ya ternyata.

Fugaku: Gue gak rela aja kalau gue OOC dan yang review dikit. Bukannya kasihan sama loe

Shone: Pundung—mojok kayak tai kucing! TTATT

Baiklah, dirasa sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya dan karena keadaan gue yang udah ngantuk berat. Gue udahin aja dengan catatan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Embun di pagi buta, menebarkan bau asa. Detik demi detik ku hitung. Inikah saat ku pergi'. "Minatoo! Jangan nyanyi terus, udah mandi belum? Sarapan terus ke rumah Fugaku terus menjemput Naruto. Ayo cepat" Teriak wanita Habanero dari lantai bawah merusak lantunan merdu—merusak dunia—yang keluar dari mulut Minato. "Iya, aku sudah mandi. Tunggu" Teriak Minato menjawab teriakan Kushina si istri. Setelah itu Minato keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju meja makan. 'Eeeh—?' di meja makan yang sangat luas, hanya terdapat dua buah piring yang sudah berisi seonggok nasi dan telur dadar. Dan dua gelas air putih mineral. 'Oh, iya Kyuubi berada di luar negeri dan Deidara sedang kemah. Jadi tinggal kita berdua ya'

"Sepi ya, Cuma kita berdua" Ucap Kushina saat setelah selesai sarapan. Masih duduk santai di meja makan ngobrol bersama Minato si Suami. "Makanya tadi aku nyanyi, biar nggak sepi" Jawab Minato seenak jidat tanpa berpikir kalau suaranya itu sungguh sangat ampuh untuk mengusir nyamuk. "PeDe mu tinggi, aku yakin kalau kau mengikuti acara Jepang Idol, kau pasti akan jadi yang di ketawain. Hahaha!" Sembur Kushina membayangkan Minato menyanyi dan setelah itu semua kru dan juri mentertawakannya sampai mules.

"Kau Cuma iri Kush, sudahlah ayo berangkat" Ucap Minato males berdebat masalah suara Minato. Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari meja makan, mengambil perlengkapan, dan neloyor menuju mobil yang sudah tersedia rapi di depan rumah.

Ngiieeeeeng—!

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **MikaArata Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – SasoDei dan Pasangan Gila FugaMiko -MinaKushi

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **M

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Dan saya salah satu pembenci Sai di dunia Fanfic ini. Karena dia yang selalu negerecokin hubungan SasuNaru. Entah ngedeketin Naruto ataupun yang paling gue benci, si Sai bibir tebal tuh ngejar-ngejar Sasu sampai tega nyakitin Naruto. Sasuke-nya juga sialan, kadang juga ngeladenin aja si bibir tebal tuh.

Kalau ada yang suka dengan pair SasuSai dan nggak suka gue benci sama Sai di dunai Fanfic. Minggat aja pake pintu kemana saja milik Doraemon!

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2: Startle!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo FugaMiko, kalian siap!" Teriak Kushina setelah sampai di rumah sahabatnya yang langsung main jebret aja masuk tanpa permisi. Sepertinya pagi ini Kushina suka berteriak—apakah dia berinisiatif untuk ber-gila-gila ria seperti tadi malam? Entahlah, Minato sendiri di belakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.<p>

"apa/APA?" Ucap Mikoto lemas di sofa yang semalam tempat dirinya pingsan. Dan teriak Fugaku dari arah kamarnya. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat itu semua hanya mengernyitkan dahi heran. 'Apakah mereka tadi malam baru saja melakukan anu-anu sampai Mikoto kelelahan lagi?' "Mikoto kalian sudah cukup tua, masak mau buat anak lagi" Ucap Kushina gila tanpa beban dan dosa yang langsung mendapat deathglare lemes dari Mikoto dan teriakan nyaring dari kamar Fugaku "Mata lo sooek!"

"Baiklah aku akan ke kamar Fugaku dulu" Ucap Minato seraya berlalu menuju kamar sahabatnya untuk mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya. "Ada apa denganmu Miko?" Tanya Kushina pada Mikoto setelah Minato sudah pergi tak terlihat. "Tadi malam kami pulang jalan kaki" Jawab Mikoto masih lemes. Dia merasakan kaki nya seperti lepas dan jalan-jalan sendiri saat ini. "HUAAAH!" Teriak Kushina yang langsung membuat Mikoto kembali pingsan—poor Mikoto.

"Ada apa denganmu Fuga?" Tanya Minato setelah sampai di kamar Fugaku dan duduk santai di tepi ranjang. "Kaki ku lumpuh" Jawab Fugaku dengan wajah melas seperti kucing yang di buang dan meminta orang lain untuk dijadikan majikan. "Kau sih, kalau tidur gak pake obat nyamuk. Jadinya begini nih digigit nyamuk cikungunya" Tutur Minato enteng sembari memejamkan mata dan melipat tangan di depan dada—bersikap sok keren dan menasehati yang ternyata malah membuat Fugaku Sweatdropped. "Ini gara-gara tadi malam aku pulang jalan kaki bodoh! Aku lupa kalau mobilku di bawa Sasuke dan mogok di tengah jalan. Saat akan mencari taxi eh nggak dapet-dapet" Jawab Fugaku sedikit keras namun lama-kelamaan kalem, sambil terus menerus mengelus-elus kakinya yang bengkak dan mati rasa kayaknya. Bayangkan aja—jalan sejauh lebih dari lima kilometer dengan udara malam yang dingin yang menusuk relung kalbu.

"Kenapa tak menelepon kami?" Tanya Minato lagi, tetap memberi saran sambil mencari kebodohan sahabatnya ini. "Pulsaku habis. Dan mikoto nggak bawa handphone" Jawab Fugaku Lemes kayak anak yang hidup di daerah Haiti yang tak pernah minum air dan menderita sakit bunsung lapar sehingga perutnya menggembung seperti orang yang kebanyakan minum air—oh lupakan author yang mulai ngaco!

Minato pun hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi celotehan Fugaku. "Tolong ambilkan sarapan, Minato!" Pinta atau perintah Fugaku pada Minato untuk mengambilkan sarapan karena dia sudah sangat merasa lapar. Kalau dia mau mengambil sendiri, ogah amat dia harus kudu ngesot lagi. Emang dia bintang film horror yang harus berperan jadi suster ngesot. Minato pun hanya mengehela nafas dan menuruti permintaan si sahabat bagai kepompong tersebut.

Setelah mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dia ber-ngesot –ngesot-ria, Fugaku jadi membayangkan apakah seperti ini rasanya hantu-hantu yang syuting harus memerankan adegan ngesot-ngesot tersebut. Kasihan sekali—poor suster ngesot dan semua makhluk yang ngesot.

Selang beberapa waktu, Minato kembali dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada piring yang berisikan seonggok nasi dan telur goreng biasa. Dan di sebelahnya satu gelas air putih mineral— persis seperti apa yang dia makan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah Fugaku. Fugaku sendiri yang melihat menu sarapannya hanya melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang setiap hari sarapan dengan menu internasional sekarang harus di suguhkan menu biasa yang tak luar biasa. "Minato, kau tega memberi aku sarapan dengan menu seperti itu, kalau aku keselek dan mati bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku dengan wajah horror dan sangat dramatis. Tenang lah pak Fugaku, kau tidak akan mati, tadi Minato juga sarapan seperti ini dan dia tidak mati.

"Jangan berlebihan Fuga, tadi sarapanku juga begini dan aku tidak keselek dan mati" Jawab Minato enteng sambil menyerahkan nampan tersebut ke arah Fugaku. 'Nasib baik aku masih mau membuatkanmu sarapan, kalau tidak kau akan malah mati kelaparan' Cibir Minato dalam hati.

"Mina, kau tega dengan diriku yang sedang terbaring lemah ini? apa kau lupa apa yang telah kita lewati selama ini?" Tanya Fugaku mulai membacakan naskah drama yang di berikan oleh author. Fugaku sangat menghayati sehingga air mata turun deras seperti air terjun dari kedua matanya. "Fugaku, maafkan aku. Maaf! aku tak akan pernah lupa apa saja yang pernah kita lewati selama ini" Jawab Minato juga mulai memainkan dramanya juga.

"Minato"

"Fugaku"

"Minatoooo—plak! SUdah kita selesaikan dulu drama sabun yang tidak berbusa antara Fugaku dan Minato. Kita kembali saja ke dunia mereka. "Jadi kau tak akan bisa menjemput Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanya Minato yang saat ini sedang melihat Fugaku yang sedang mengunyah sarapan dengan setengah hati. "Yafh efhnggafhklafh" Jawab Fugaku dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Sungguh tragis, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawah menyeramkan, eh malah yang keluar wajah baby yang sedang sebal dengan nasi yang berada di mulut ikut muncrat-muncrat.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Fugaku!"—Cleguk!— "Hah, mana bisa aku ikut bodoh, kaki ku saja sedang sakit" Seru Fugaku setelah berhasil menelan makanannya dengan bersusah payah. Hingga nafasnya terengah- engah. "Baiklah aku dan Kushina saja yang menjemput mereka. Seperti nya istrimu juga sedang tepar" Setelah itu Minato melangkah pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Fugaku dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian tanpa seorang teman.

Saat sampai di luar kamar, Minato melihat istrinya yang sedang kalang kabut mengatasi Mikoto yang sedang pingsan. Melihat itu, Minato menghela nafas dan melangkah menuju istrinya. "Ayo, kita jemput Sasuke dan Naruto!" Ucap Minato sambil menarik lengan si istri. "Tapi mereka?" Tanya Kushina masih kalang kabut dalam seretan sang suami. "Biarkan, mereka hanya kecapekan. Nanti juga sembuh dan kembali sehat bugar wal'afiat" Jawab Minato terus menarik lengan istri nya hingga sampai ke dalam mobil miliknya dan langsung tancap gas menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun tak lupa di perjalanan mereka mampir di SPBU untuk membeli bahan bakar di jirigen untuk bahan bakar mobil Sasuke yang sedang mogok kehabisan bahan bakar.

.

"Uuh Teme, bokongku sakit" Rintih Naruto seraya terus menerus mengelus- elus bokongnya yang tadi malam di jebol Sasuke. "Hn, itu sudah jadi resiko mu Dobe. Sebagai Uke!" Jawab Sasuke watados tak memperdulikan kekasih yang akan menjadi 'istri'nya tersebut merintih kesakitan. "Itu karena kau yang tadi malam menyerangku dengan beringasan. Tak tentu arah" Seru Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya menyalahkan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sudah lengkap memakai baju masing-masing dan sedang duduk di kursi depan— berdebat.

"Salahmu sendiri sangat manis, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh ke Naruto dan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar ucapan dan wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Saat Sasuke sudah akan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang kekasih, Naruto berteriak dan menjitak kepala Sasuke— Pletak! "Teme—!"

"Uuh, kenapa kau menjitak ku, Dobe? Aku kan hanya ingin menciummu!" Runtuk Sasuke setelah mendapat jitakan di pagi harinya ini, bukan lah sebuah kecupan manis seperti yang dia inginkan. "Aku tahu Teme. Pasti setelah itu kau akan melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Aku nggak mau, bokongku masih sakit gara-gara semalam. Dasar mesum" Seru Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya dan memonyong- monyongkan bibirnya, dan juga membuang muka dari penglihatan si Sasuke supaya tidak ketahuan bahwa sekarang di kedua pipi Naruto terpampang nyata semburat merah.

"Aku kan kekasihmu, jadi wajar dong minta ciuman selamat pagi. Lagipula aku masih tahu batasan Dobe. Aku tahu kalau bokongmu masih sakit. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyerangmu lagi. Aku hanya meminta ciuman" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan keinginannya. "Iya, iya-iya!" Jawab Naruto, setelah itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang di hiasi semburat merah. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum ganteng dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

10 sentimeter— 8 sentimeter— 4 sentimeter— 3— 2— 1—!

Cup— satu kecupan mendarat di belahan bibir Naruto. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto, Sasuke tak ingin lebih kalau dia masih ingin mendapat jatah malam ini. cukup lama sekitar satu menit lebih, baru Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Naruto. Setelah jarak wajah mereka cukup jauh, Sasuke dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah tan milik Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai pirang sang kekasih. "Kau manis" Ucap nya tanpa sadar dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah tampannya. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar itu bertambah malu dan rona merah di wajahnya bertambat pekat hingga berubah warna menjadi hitam— plak!

Demi menghilangkan rasa gugup bercampur malu bercampur senang dari hatinya, Naruto mencoba bergaya sedang ngambek dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipi. "Kau selalu bilang aku manis, aku ini tampan Teme!" Cibir Naruto pura- pura tidak terima di katai manis. Padahal sih dia senang-senang saja di katai manis oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar perucapan Naruto hanya tertawa. "Aku lebih suka menyebutmu manis, mine!"

Eh? Naruto yang mendengar tawa dari pemuda yang terkenal dingin hanya mematung dengan sekujur tubuh di warnai dengan warna merah. Sudah mirip seperti buah tomat, buah yang sangat di sukai oleh si Teme. "Gombal" Ucap Naruto lagi-lagi demi mengontrol suasana hatinya yang tak menentu. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeret Naruto menuju dalam pelukannya. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa- apa hanya menurut di peluk oleh Sasuke. Dan setelah mencerna semuanya, dia balik membalas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum senang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Asik dalam pelukannya yang cukup lama hingga Naruto memecahkannya dengan mungucapkan "Suke, aku lapar". Sasuke hanya diam, bingung berfirkir hingga memutuskan untuk berkata "Aku juga lapar, Naruto". Doeeng— "Kita makan apa?" Tanya Naruto masih terus dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan milikku, aku dengan senang hati memberikannya, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil berseringai jahil. Mencoba menjahili kekasihnya yang dia sebut Dobe. "A-apa? Aaaagh— dasar teme mesum! Aku lapar beneran teme" Teriak Naruto semakin membenamkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah di dalam dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Aku juga serius, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke masih mencoba menggoda Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak menyahut malah memukuli punggung si kekasih lembut. "Tidak ada yang jualan makanan ya" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menoleh- noleh mencari sesuatu yang lewat yang berjualan. "Iya, kok nggak ada yang jual makanan ya" Sahut Naruto seraya melepas pelukan Sasuke dan ikut menolah- noleh mencari sesuatu yang lewat yang menjual makanan. Hingga ada sesuatu yang lewat yang bertuliskan 'Bakso Cilok'. "Teme, itu ada yang jualan bakso! Panggil dia teme, panggil!" Teriak Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memanggil tukang bakso yang sedang lewat.

"Abang tukang bakso, mari- mari sini. Aku mau beli" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto sweatdropped dan tukang bakso yang menghampiri pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ekspresi pahit sesudah sweatdropp juga. "Ayo dobe!" Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit keluar dari mobil. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk dan akan beranjak bangun, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan nyeri yang sangat perih di bagian bawah nya. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. "Teme~" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke dengan sedikit merengek. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa kata- kata dia sudah mengerti kalau bokong Naruto sakit. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis dengan maksud memaklumi dan meminta maaf. mengulurkan tangannya yang kekar untuk mengacak rambut pirang sang kekasih. "Beristirahatlah. Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu" Ucap Sasuke yang setelah itu mengecup lembut kening Naruto dan beranjak untuk membeli bakso yang masih setia menunggu selesainya adegan mesra. 'Nasib tidak punya pasangan'—Poor tukang bakso.

"Ini, makanlah yang banyak Dobe. Katamu kau lapar" Ucap Sasuke menyerahkan satu mangkok penuh bakso pada Naruto setelah beberapa menit menunggu tukang bakso meracik baksonya. "Terimakasih, Teme!" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil meraih semangkok bakso yang di ulurkan Sasuke. Menaruhnya di dekapan dan mulai makan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto makan dengan gairah nya, menjadi celegukkan sendiri membayangkan miliknya lah yan berada dalam mulut Naruto tersebut. 'Oh Sasuke tahanlah. Saat ini dia sedang kesakitan'

.

"Kita sudah membeli bensin? Sekarang apa lagi Kush?" Tanya Minato setelah mendapat bensin dan sudah keluar dari antrian. Mengendarai mobil perlahan sambil mencoba berfikir apa yang dibutuhkan anak dan menantunya saat ini. Oh Minato kau berlebihan, mereka tidak sedang berkemah. "Belikan saja mereka makanan, mereka pasti belum sarapan. Dan panggil aku dengan lengkap Min!" Jawab Kushina memberi saran dan memberi kritik. Memang dulu Kushina adalah seorang juri ajang pencarian bakat yang berjudul 'Jepang Mencari Bakat Balita'.

"Hm— baiklah Namikaze Kushina"

Akhirnya mereka mengendarai mobil menuju supermarket. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan elite, mereka turun dan masuk ke dalam super market. "Selamat pagi" Ucap salah satu pegawai supermarket dengan senyuman. Hal itu tak kala membuat Minato juga tersenyum. "Kau kenapa tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri Min?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada heran menatap suaminya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari si pegawai supermarket. "Pagi ini banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat pagi padaku, Kush" Jawab Minato dengan mata blink- blink dan background bunga di musim semi. "Pertama tadi saat di SPBU, dan sekarang di supermarket" Lanjut Minato masih tetap blink- blink.

"Terserah lah" Ucap Kushina tidak perduli amat. 'Itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka Min. menyapa setiap pengunjung. Kau saja yang kudet' Gerutu Kushina dalam hati memaklumi ke kudet an suaminya— tolong kau bersikap sedikit perduli Kush. Tidak heran Minato bersikap seperti itu, karena dia tidak pernah mendapat ucapan selamat pagi selama ini di rumahnya. Harusnya kau menjadi istri yang berbakti Kush!

Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat yang menyimpan makanan kesukaan anaknya, yaitu ramen. Mereka berdua membeli hampir satu lusin ramen instant dan membelikan makanan untuk Sasuke. Tapi apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke? Mereka tidak tahu dan mereka bingung. Dan atas pertimbangan yang cukup berat, akhirnya mereka mencapai mufakat. Untuk membelikan Sasuke satu keranjang buah tomat. Mereka pernah dengar dari Fugaku dan Mikoto kalau hampir setiap hari Sasuke memakan tomat.

Setelah selesai memilih-memilih barang, mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang sudah mereka ambil dengan sebuah kartu yang cukup di gesekkan.

.

"Aku pulang. Eh, Nggak ada orang sama sekali? Sudahlah mereka pasti sedang keluar" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan di ikat satu tinggi dengan mata berwarna biru laut. Masuk kedalam rumahnya—pulang dari kegiatan kemahnya atau kegiatan kencannya dengan sang kekasih. "Kak, masuk sini. Aku buatin minuman" Ucap pemuda tersebut menyuruh teman/kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam di pintu untuk masuk ke rumah si pemuda pirang. "Iya Dei" Jawab si kakak yang berambut merah dan berwajah bayi, Sasori—menyahuti perintah sang kekasih yang berambut pirang tadi yang bernama Namikaze Deidara.

"Dimana keluargamu?" Tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang baru saja datang dan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua gelas jus jeruk dan satu mangkok camilan. "Entahlah. Mungkin sedang keluar semua" Jawab deidara seraya duduk di sebelah Sasori. 'Kesempatan nih' Pikiran kotor tiba-tiba menyelimuti otak si baby face tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menumbruk Deidara dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Sontak Deidara yang tidak memiliki persiapan sedikit kaget. Namun lama-kelamaan karena sudah sering melakukan ini dengan sang kekasih dia sudah bisa dengan cepat rileks dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasori.

Mengikuti permainan Sasori, mereka berdua saling melumat dan menghisap semua benda yang ada di dalam mulut lawan masing-masing. Karena dirasa kebutuhan oksigen yang sudah sangat dibutuhkan mereka melepas lumatan mereka. Terengah-engah—wajah mereka yang sangat dekat bisa saling melihat kabut nafsu yang menutupi mata mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil tenaga, Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya di atas Deidara dan langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Deidara sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Setelah itu Sasori langsung duduk di bawah Deidar dan langsung menggenggam milik Deidara erat membuat Deidara melenguh nikmat.

"Ngghhh…" Lenguh Deidara saat Sasori memijat- mijat miliknya dengan kuat. Setelah itu dia langsung menjilat milik Deidara yang sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan preecum. Mengusapkan lidahnya di seluruh bagian milik Deidara dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya—menjilat-jilat seluruh bagian dan kadang menusukkan ke lubang tempat sari Deidara keluar. Menghisap dengan kuat hingga membuat Deidara mendesah. Setelah itu Sasori memaju-mundurkan-keatas-kebawahkan mulutnya sambil terus memeganginya.

Gerakan mulut Sasori semakin liar sehingga saliva-nya turun mengalir membasahi batang milik Deidara. Seketika tubuh Deidar mengejang—ada sesuatu yang aneh yang bergerak di perutnya menuju kemaluannya. Siap menyemprotkannya ke mulut sang kekasih. Namun hasratnya tak bisa keluar karena Sasori menghalanginya dengan menutup lubang Deidara menggunakan jari jempolnya. Terlihat Deidara yang mendesah kecewa dan Sasori yang menyeringai. Setelah itu Sasori bangkit menyodorkan tiga jarinya untuk dikenyot Deidara—masih dengan posisi Sasori yang masih menutupi lubang Deidara. Deidara dengan senang hati mengulum tiga jari orang yang dia panggil kakak tersebut dengan gairah. Membayangkan yang sekarang ada di mulutnya adalah milik Sasori.

Setelah merasa cukup melumuri jari-jarinya dengan saliva Deidara, Sasori menarik jari-jarinya dan membuka jempol yang menutupi lubang hasrat Deidara tadi. Seketika cairan putih kental muncrat membasahi tangan-perut Sasori dan perut Deidara sendiri. Sasori yang melihat banyaknya hasrat yang keluar dari milik Deidara hanya tersenyum—padahal mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan dewasa ini beberapa kali pada saat 'kemah' kemarin. Namun Deidara masih bisa mengeluarkan hasrat sebanyak itu. Sasori menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapu cairan lengket milik Deidara yang berada di atas perut Deidara. Satu sapuan dan terbawa semualah cairan milik Deidara di tangan Sasori. Setelah itu Sasori langsung menempatkan jari-jari di depan lubang tidak virgin Deidara dan langsung menusukkan tiga jari sekaligus. Membuat Deidara mendesah dan melenguh.

.

Minato dan Kushina pun sudah sampai di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat anak dan calon menantu mereka sudah akrab dan bahkan mesra—tertawa, bercanda bersama, bahkan terkadang Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Hal itu tak kala membuat Kushina berteriak dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil. Dan dia juga yakin pasti mereka berdua sudah melakukan ini itu tadi malam. Minato sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah siap dijodohkan.

Mereka pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang sontak membuat pasangan ter hot kita malu-malu dan salting stadium akhir. Rona merah pun menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. "Sudahlah. Tak perlu malu-malu memang seharusnya kalian begini kan" Ucap Kushina yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk patah-patah. "Apakah kalian sudah sara—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam kemarin?" Tanya Kushina dengan sangat kepo dan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Dari wajahnya bisa terlihat bila ibu Naruto sungguh sangat ingin tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Oh Kushina aku tahu kau sudah tidak bisa menahan ke kepo-anmu atas apa saja yang mereka lakukan, mengingat bahwa kau adalah Fujoshi akut. Namun janganlan to the point seperti itu. Apa lagi sampai memotong perkataan si Min.

"Ti-tidak a-apa ap-apa Hah-haha" Jawab Naruto malu-malu dan grogi dan juga takut. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke sendiri juga berekspresi sama. Bahkan keringat segede biji nangka mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ayolah katakan pada ibu kalian" Ucap Kushina lagi memojokkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Pokoknya dia harus tahu apa yang anak dan calon menantu mereka lakukan tadi malam. Mengerti maksud calon mertua, Sasuke menjawab dengan santai setelah bisa menguasai emosinya lagi. "Haha pasti sudah tahu" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar-malas-bosan dan sudah berani memanggil ibu Naruto dengan sebutan ibu juga. Sontak Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan horror. Namun malah hanya di balas Sasuke dengan senyuman dan kecupan lembut di kedua pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto bersemu dan kushina yang sudah tidak tahan lagi membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam di tambah adegan ciuman mereka berteriak heboh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa—" Minato pun hanya menghela nafas dan setelah itu memberikan jirigen berisi bensin yang tadi dia beli kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti hanya menerima dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. "Kalian sudah sarapan?" Tanya Minato lagi menyambung pertanyaannya yang sempat di putus Kushina tadi. "Sudah Chichi" Jawab Naruto.

"Yasudah, padahal ayah udah belikan makanan. Tapi gak apa-apa. Tetap kalian bawa aja" Ucap Minato seraya melangkah menuju mobilnya mengambil barang yang dia beli tadi dan kembali untuk menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Terimakasih papa" Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum setelah itu kembali ke mobil dan menyeret istrinya yang masih teriak-teriak tidak jelas menuju ke dalam mobil juga. Saat Minato hendak kembali pulang dia sempat berucap cukup panjang "Kalian cepatlah pulang. Dan untuk Naruto kamu mulai malam nanti tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Pulang nanti mampir ke rumah dan ambil beberapa baju. Kami akan menunggu kalian di kediaman Uchiha juga" Ucap Minato yang setelah itu menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung melesat kembali ke rumah Fugaku.

Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, Naruto masih belum sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi—sangat lama bagi Naruto untuk mencerna, mengolah dan memproses perkataan sang Ayah tadi. 'Apa, aku harus tidur di rumah Teme? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Teme mesum itu padaku' Ucap Naruto horror dalam hati. Sasuke sendiri merasa senang puas dan sedikit kasihan. Kasihan pada Naruto, pastinya Sasuke tidak akan bisa menahan hasratnya, dan Naruto harus melayaninya setiap malam. 'Aku harus menahannya'.

Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin—memanasinya karena sudah satu malam satu pagi tidak di pakai. Setelah berasa cukup panas, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang. Tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang sakit lumpuh di rumah. Di perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara antara Sasuke maupun Naruto. Naruto yang masih resah atas keputusan Chichi-nya, dan Sasuke yang tidak mau mengganggu Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Dobe, kita ke rumahmu dulu untuk mengambil baju" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dengan maksud memecahkan keheningan. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. "Rumahmu sebelah mana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit cuek—bagaimana pun dia harus kembali menjadi dingin seperti dulu. "Lampu merah pertama dari sini belok kanan. Lalu belok kanan lagi menuju perumahan nomor 369" Jawab Naruto dengan jari tangan yang di fungsikan sebagai navigator.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke cuek. 'Eeh? Kenapa sih si Teme nih, kembali cuek' Cibir Naruto mendapati sikap Sasuke kembali seperti pertama mereka bertemu.

.

"Aaaangh.. Sashhh" Dengan cepat Sasori menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh Deidara. Mengenai titik nikmat Deidara yang sudah dia hapal betul posisinya. Berkali-kali mengenainya membuat Deidara tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Saat setelah lubang Deidara sudah siap, Sasori mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memposisikan barangnya di depan lubang Deidara yang sudah menganga—mengundang Sasori untuk masuk.

Dengan cepat Sasori memasukkan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit di dalam lubang Deidara. Setelah selesai masuk semaunya ke dalam lubang Deidara, Sasori mulai menggerakkannya tanpa menunggu perintah Deidara—karena dia sudah hafal betul dengan kekasihnya ini. hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun lebih. Menggerakkannya pelan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat. Semakin cepat dan cepat. Tak lupa tangannya memegang milik Deidara dan menggerakkannya naik turun untuk memberikan kenikmatan ganda bagi Deidara. Seketika tubuh kedua pemuda yang sedang bersetubuh tersebut menegang dan siap mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Aaaangh—" Lenguh Deidara dan Sasori bebarengan saat mengeluarkan hasratnya juga bebarengan. Deidara yang mengeluarkan sarinya di tangan Sasori dan Sasori yang mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang Deidara yang sudah berulang kali dia masuki tersebut. Sontak setelah itu mereka berdua lemas dan Sasori ambruk di atas Deidara tanpa melepas miliknya di lubang Deidara.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mobil berhenti Sasuke dan Naruto langsung turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju—masuk rumah.

"Aaaangh—"

Namun perjalanan mereka terhenti saat mereka mendengar desahan tak karuan yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Desahan dari suara yang Naruto sudah sangat kenal sebagai suara adiknya yang masih berusia 19 tahun. Namikaze Deidara. Tak ingin memperpanjang pikirannya yang neko-neko, Sasuke dan Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Dan—

Brak—Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tercengang tak percaya dan membelalakkan mata bulat-bulat. Bagaiman tidak, mereka berdua telah melihat tontonan dewasa secara langsung di depan mata. Dengan bintang sang adik dari Namikaze Naruto sendiri. Dua orang yang sedang telanjang dan kelelahan pun tak kalah membelalakkan mata setelah mengetahui ada dua orang yang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka. Dan plus, keadaan Sasori yang masih menancapkan miliknya di lubang Deidara.

Dengan cepat Sasori mencabut miliknya dan langsung mengambil baju yang tergeletak di lantai untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Deidara sementara. Setelah berhasil meredakan kekagetannya, Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah menuju lantai dua, sempat berpapasan dengan pasangan yang baru saja Making Love tersebut, Naruto sempat berkata "Lanjutkan saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu" Ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Deidara dan Sasori. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke sudah benar-benar hilang di lantai bawah meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara yang masih mematung karena ucapan edan Naruto. Lebih lagi Deidara. Dia sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Dobe, kau mau bawa baju berapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membantu Naruto memilih-milih baju yang ingin Naruto bawa untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. "Mungkin lima pasang. Nanti kau harus membelikannya untukku Teme!" Jawab Naruto masih terus mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Hn"

"Dan kau harus janji, tidak akan ngapa-ngapain aku saat aku ada disana" Ucap Naruto lagi, namun saat ini sambil menatap Sasuke nyalang. Uh dia masih merasakan nyeri di bokongnya tahu. Makanya dia masih kapok nggak mau begitu-begituan lagi beberapa hari kedepan. "Kalau hanya ciuman boleh kan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit protes kalau harus memang tidak boleh menyentuh Dobe-nya itu. "Boleh asal kau tak melanjutkannya menjadi mesum" Jawab Naruto masih menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Apakah, sesekali tidak boleh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi masih menuntut. Bayangkan coba—bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahan tidak meng-itu-itu-kan Naruto satu hari saja. Kehangatan dalam lubang Naruto sudah menjadi candu bagiinya. "Bokongku masih sakit Teme" Jawab Naruto sekarang dengan semburat merah dan kembali menatap lemari mencari baju bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dari Sasuke. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Sudah, Ini saja yang aku bawa. Kau harus janji membelikan aku baju Teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas dan setelah itu menutup nya dan setelah itu menggendongnya dan setelah itu—Jduk! "Hn" Jawab Sasuke lagi tidak jelas seraya berjalan membuntuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di lantai bawah, mereka berdua masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua pemuda yang tadi sedang Making Love masih duduk terdiam di sofa yang sama. Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menepuk halus pundak sang adik. "Lebih baik kalian ke kamar. Tidak baik disini, bagaimana kalau ada orang masuk dan melihat kalian" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, membuat libido Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya sedikit meningkat.

"E-eh, i-iya. Kakak mau ke-kemana?" Jawab dan Tanya Deidara langsung dengan gagap, masih tidak percaya kakaknya akan membiarkan dirinya yang baru berbuat maksiat begitu saja. "Setelah ini aku akan tinggal terus di kediaman Uchiha, mungkin aku akan pulang kesini empat hari selama dua minggu" Jawab Naruto masih dengan tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa bisa kakak tinggal di sana?" Tanya Deidara lagi masih belum mengerti atas keputusan san kakak. "Dan siapa dia?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Dia kekasih kakak. Dan kakak akan menikah dengannya beberapa minggu kedepan mungkin" Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Deidara melotot tak percaya "HAAAH! Apa Chichi dan Haha sudah tahu?" Tanya Deidara dengan suara kelewat keras. Membuat Sasuke dan Sasori menutup telinga, dan Naruto hanya biasa-biasa saja sudah terbiasa mendengar teriakan sang adik.

"Mereka yang menyuruh kami cepat menikah. Baiklah kami berangkat dulu ya. Dan cepat-cepat pindahlah ke kamar" Ucap Naruto setelah itu melangkah pergi menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih dilanda shock. "Lebih baik kita ke kamar" Ucap Sasori menuruti perintah Naruto. Ya dia tidak ingin ketahuan lagi sedang melakukan itu-itu bersama Deidara. Cukup calon kakak iparnya dan calon suami calon kakak iparnya lah yang tahu. "Iya" Jawab Deidara singkat masih shock. Berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori menuju kamarnya. Tak memeperdulikan rasa nyeri di bokongnya dan cairan sperma yang terus menerus mengalir ke pahanya.

.

"Tak kusangka adikmu mesum juga" Ucap Sasuke memulai perang ejekan dengan Naruto. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan sedang mengendarainya menuju kediaman Uchiha. "Teme— kekasihnya tuh yang mesum. Sudah menyetubuhi Deidara sejak mereka pertama berpacaran dulu. Jadi aku nggak kaget lihat mereka begitu. Hampir setiap malam kalau Sasori menginap di rumah kami. Aku selalu mendengar desahan dari kamar Deidara" Tutur Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, berceloteh panjang lebar yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan kecuekan dan kesunyian—tidak mendengarkannya. "Kau mengenal kekasih adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba berpura-pura mendengar supaya Naruto tidak kecewa. "Tentu saja, sudah dua tahun lebih mereka berpacaran dan seluruh keluargaku sudah mengenal Sasori. Lagipula dia adik kelasku di kampus" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit berseru. "Oh"

Setelah sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mobil milik Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha. Di sampingnya terdapat mobil milik Minato—Ayah Naruto dan beberapa mobil lain. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumah saat melihat suasan di dalam ruang tam yang sangat ramai. Ada pasangan FugaMiko yang sudah sembuh dari lumpuhnya dan pemuda mirip Sasuke yang berekeriput yang memilikii alibi sebagai kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Paman-paman Sasuke pun ada di sana. Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito. Juga terdapat pasangan MinaKushi dan kakek nenek Naruto Hasiram dan Mito dari pihak ibu Naruto dan Jiraiya dan Tsunade dari pihak Ayah Naruto, Bahkan ada kakak Naruto yang sudah satu bulan lebih berada di luar negeri Namikaze Kyuubi. "Eh? Kyuu-nii kok ada disini juga?" Tanya Naruto heran mendapati Kyuubi berada di kediaman Uchiha juga. "Aku pulang bersama Grandmaa Mito, Naru. Padahal aku masih betah disana. Tapi saat aku dengar adik manis mau menikah. Aku ikut pulang" Jawab Kyuubi sambil memberikan cengiran lima jari pada Naruto.

"Kalian kekamar dulu untuk menaruh barang Naruto dan setelah itu cepat kembali untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian" Ucap Fugaku tegas membuat Naruto kaget di tempat. 'Cleguk— jadi ini semua untuk membicarakan pernikahan Kami' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah yang pait dan horror. "Ya" Jawab Sasuke setelah itu menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Teme. Kenapa kita nikahnya cepet sekali?" Tanya Naruto masih mengekor di belakang Sasuke menuju kamar Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih digandeng Sasuke. "Ku kira kau sudah siap Dobe. Tadi kau bilang pada adikmu begitu" Jawab Sasuke datar. "Uuh" Lenguh Naruto sebal dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. 'Berhentilah bersikap manis seperti itu Dobe. Kau membuatku tak tahan—Ngh tenang Sasuke tenang kau harus tetap tampan' Dumal Sasuke tidak tahan melihat ekspresi yang di berikan sang kekasih. Dengan cepat dia langsung menenangkan pikiran dan hasratnya supaya dia tetap tampan. Dek Sas—kau itu bagaimanapun tetap tampan dimata Shone.

"Waah—kamarmu luas dan banyak elektronik yang modern ya Teme. Tapi kenapa cat-nya berwarna biru?" Naruto terus saja terkagum-kagum melihat perabotan Sasuke yang lengkap dan bisa di bilang berharga mahal semua. Namun satu hal yang tidak di sukai Naruto, yaitu warna cat dinding yang berwarna biru tua. Membuat kesan kamar mewah ini menjadi gelap—dan angker menurut Naruto. Ya bagaimana pun Naruto adalah pecinta warna terang seperti kuning. Bisa di lihat dari cat dinding kamar miliknya yang berwarna kuning. "Aku suka warna gelap Dobe. Tidak seperti kamarmu tadi yang cerah, membuat aku silau" Jawab Sasuke sedikit membuat ribut Naruto. Namun hanya di bahas Naruto dengan cubitan kecil di lengan yang masih setia menggandeng tangannya tersebut. "Ugh"

"Sekarang ini lemari ku" Ucap Naruto setelah melepas genggaman Sasuke dan melangkah menuju lemari yang berwarna biru tua dengan corak putih. Membuka isi lemari tersebut dan membuang sebagian pakaian Sasuke untuk meletakkan pakaiannya disana. "Hey Dobe itu lemariku" Seru Sasuke tidak terima pakaiannya yang sudah di seterika rapi oleh pembantu malah di acak-acak seenak jidat oleh Naruto. "Alah Cuma sebagian kecil buat naruh pakaianku Teme, pelit amat sih. Lagian kita kan akan tinggal berdua. Jadi bagi-bagi dong!" Sanggah Naruto cepat dan panjang. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya mengobrak-abrik lemari Sasuke. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan tak lupa langsung membawa satu pasang baju ganti demi mencegah terjadinya peningkatan kemesuman Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan satu lembar handuk yang di bebetkan di sekitar pangkal paha—pinggul. Ya memang sih karena dari tadi pagi dia belum menyentuh air sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengalami Suami Suami Takut Istri" Ucap Sasuke lesu sambil mendudukkan diri di tepi king bed miliknya. Setelah cukup lama sekitar sepuluh menit Naruto sudah keluar dengan memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari kamar mandi. Mengeringkan rambut yang basah karena baru saja mandi, membuat Sasuke celegukkan melihat ke-eksotisan kulit leher Naruto yang terkena air.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto dan Sasuke berkutat dalam kamar Sasuke, mereka akhirnya keluar dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha yang sudah diisikan beberapa makhluk berjenis sama. Semua makhluk yang berada di ruang tamu Uchiha itu memandang mereka berdua yang datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Membuat pasangan SasuNaru tersebut dengan cepat melepas tangan karena malu. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang malu, kalau Sasuke santai-santai saja. "Duduklah" Perintah Fugaku sangat tegas dan sangat pantas sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Setelah mendapat titah dari sang —Pangeran Raden Mas Agung Suryodiningrat Fugaku— Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk berdekatan, dengan di sebelah kiri Sasuke terdapat tembok dan sebelah kanan Naruto terdapat Grandmaa Mito.

"Baiklah langsung saja, Kami disini semua sudah setuju untuk—" Ucap Fugaku menggantung. Sebenarnya tidak menggantung, hanya Naruto saja yang tidak mendengarkannya dan lebih memilih melihat semua ekspresi orang yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut terlihat serius dan manggut- manggut. 'Firasatku mengatakan aku harus melambaikan tangan untuk menyerah' Ucap firasat Naruto yang sebleng. Terus saja melihat raut wajah para makhluk yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut, Papi Min yang menutup mata dan terus manggut-manggut, Mami Kush yang dapat di lihat kalau sedang menahan rasa senang. Bunda Mikoto yang terlihat seperti ekspresi Mami Kush, Itachi-nii yang terlihat jelas memiliki keriput, Kyuu-nii yang terlihat jelas tertidur, Paman-paman Sasuke yang belum dia ketahui namanya yang terlihat pucat dan dengan bibir yang bergetar seperti menahan mules, Nenek Tsunade dan Mito yang terlihat sudah tua namun tetap seksi—Terutama Nenek Tsunade, dan Kakek Hashirama yang terlihat gemeteran memegang tongkat dan kakek Jiraiya yang terlihat mesum. Dan Papa Fugaku yang masih berceloteh. Huuh—

"Menikahkan kalian berdua minggu depan" Tutup Ucapan Fugaku.

"Haaah!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wkwkwkwk— Shone gila! SasoDei baru masuk di chap ini nggak tau apa2 tanpa konflik tanpa masalah langsung disuruh lemonan aja XDD. Kepergok juga!—Poor SasoDei.

Shone sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan ke-OOC-an para pemain karena Shone kasihan melihat mereka kemaren pulang kerumah masing-masing langsung tepar setelah syuting ini fic dengan adegan penuh ke-OOC-an. Dan karena pesan dari salah satu Review Senpai.

Yaah walaupun OOC-nya menurun, semoga lawaknya nggak ikut turun ya—Semoga tetep lucu ya. Tapi kayaknya chap ini nggak lucu! TTATT. Kasihan kan Fic humor tapi nggak lucu *Tampared* Doakan saja otak humor Shone saldonya masih banyak XDD

Oh iya—Gomen sebelumnya. Habis ini Shone apdetnya satu minggu sekali atau dua kali atau sesuai mood. Shone sibuk bener nyiapin buat Try Out-Ujian-dll. Dan ajaibnya di Try Out pertama, Shone lulus *Amiin* Jadi Shone apdet lama bukannya muluk pengen dapet review banyak dulu. Emang lagi sibuk aja. Masalah Review— **tetep review dong habis baca!** Tapi Shone gak nargetin buat sampe berapa. Terserah Readers yang mau review, Shone akan apdet satu minggu sekali.

Tapi, sekali lagi—**kalo habis baca, diharap Review yaa! ^^**

Baiklah Shone langsung bales Review aja dengan menghadirkan pasangan yang baru kepergok. Inilah dia—mari kita sambiiiiit SasooooDeiii! *plokplok*

Shone: Bagaimana rasanya kepergok mas-mas?

SasoDei: Aseeem—Lu sih sialan Shone.

Shone: Udah deh, kita bahas itu nanti setelah syuuting. Sekarang kalian disini aku bayar double buat bantu jawab review! *LemparBuku*

Dei: Yaa. Cepet deh, udah ngantuk nih.

Shone: Bacain bego!

Dei: Oh lupa. Oke yang pertama dari **NanaToki**, katanya lucu. Dan dia mendoakan supaya cepet dapet banyak review.

Shone: Sas, jawab!

Saso: Gue di chap satu belom muncul Shone!

Shone: Oh iya. Makasih Nana-san. Emang Shone ini lucu dan imut kok *plak* Amin— semoga cepet banyak yang apdet. Tapi Shone udah nggak nargetin review buat apdet. Kalo bisa mau apdet seminggu sekali atau dua kali. Oke udah di jawab—Makasih.

Saso: Selanjutnya dari **Euishifujoshi,** katanya gini "Lanjutin neeng!" sama pake senyum pervert.

Shone: Ini udah lanjut neeeng! Tetep stay yoos! Buat terus baca!—Makasih udah review.

Saso: **Neko Twins Kagamine, **Cuma nulis gini "T"

Shone: Kayaknya yang penting review gitu deh. Pokoknya makasih udah review Neko-chan. Tetep stay buat baca dan review okekh!

Dei: Giliranku kak! Yosh, dari **Vianycka Hime, **Panjang Shone baca aja sendiri.

Shone: Huuu *ngerebutBuku—umikUmik* Wahahaha, gak tau deh kalo lemon nya itu Hot! XDD Makasih udah Review Vian-san. Masalah BDSM dan selingkuh2, belon kepikiran. Semoga dapat terilhami dan cepet buat yang begituan. Dan untuk menistai Uchiha, Shone kayaknya udah psikopat deng! XDD Makasih :*

Dei: **kirei- neko,** Sasu main hajar aja si Naru. Dikira tamat Shone. Waduh. Aku masih satu chap looh!

Shone: Sasu lagi senewen mungkin XDD. Konflik jarang kirei-san. Ini fic dibawa santai-santai ria aja. Nggak ada unsur tegangnya. Menceritakan kehidupan SasuNaru sebelum dan sesudah menikah. Tetep baca yosh. Makasih udah ripiuw!

Saso: **yunaucii, **Pake bahasa asing Shone, gue nggak ngerti.

Shone: #NgusapIngus. Wahaha XDD gomen kalo keganggu karena kegilaan Uchiha. Tapi ini Shone udah buat sedikit demi sedikit nggak OOC. Dan makasih atas pujiannya yang saya sendiri sedikit nggak ngerti XDD. Makasih udah ripiuw :*

Saso: **fatayahn,** Salut Shone udah brani buat lemon. Katanya semoga banyak yang review biar cepet lanjut. Jaa ne Arata-san.

Shone: Wih keliatan nekat yah gue *Taboked* Amin semoga banyak yang ripiuw. Tapi Shone udah bilang kalo gak muluk ripiuw lagi dan akan apdet satu minggu sekali atau dua kali. Makasih Fata-san. Jaa ne—!

Dei: Udah kayak di pulut nih mata. Lengket banget!

Saso: Tidur aja di pangkuan ku Dei sayang.

Shone: Ehem—Saya jones permisi!

Saso: Sirik aja lo. Nih dari **Miyaka Akane, **katanya dia ngakak. Ati-ati keselek miya-san! Terlalu cepet Shone alur loe! Kayak marathon!

Shone: Wahaha saya ikut ngakak boleh? Alur ya? Emm belum cukup mendalami masalah alur—Gomen! Saya usahain buat memperbaiki jadi jalan santai. Gak cepet-cepet alurnya. Makasih Miya-san udah ripiuw.

Saso: Lo gak boleh ikut ngakak Shone. Lo belon sikat gigi. Dari **Uchikaze no Rei,** Panjang Shone!

Shone: Ahh! Wah salam kenal Senpai. Saya akan meramaikan Fandom SasuNaru. Semangka! Iya lawak XDD. Ini udah sedikit turun ke OOC annya. Hehehe usia saya samaran tuh. Yang asli udah sepantaran sama Soekarno XDD. Udah gak matok ripiuw kok. Mau apdet aja satu minggu sekali atau dua kali. Makasih udah ripiuw.

Dei: Pengen Bakso! *Ngelindur*

Saso: So—Bakso—!

Shone: Aku sudah besar tidak pakai popok bayi, aku mau pakai celana dalam. Aaargh udah jangan pada gila! Lanjut Sas!

Saso: dari **kuchiharu,** Katanya gaya berceritamu unik. Wkkwkkwkk XDD.

Shone: Itu mah pujian Sas! Ngapain malah ketawa? Makasih udah ngakak dan ripiuw Kuchi-san. Tetep stay yosh! Terus baca dan ripiuw X))

Saso: dari ** , **baca sendiri dulu Shone, Dei minta susu tuh.

Shone: Heh percuma gue bayar double lo sama Dei. Dan apa? Dei minta susu?—Lupakan. Buat Mii-san: Typo bergelayut manja nih sama Shone. Hehehe OOC XDD! Kilat. Wah gak bisa deh Mii-san. Shone sibuk buat ujian Nasional. Niatnya apdet seminggu satu atau dua kali. Gomen dan Makasih udah Ripiuw. :**

Saso: Udah kembali nih. Sekarang dari **Yun Ran Livianda, **katanya ngakak waktu adegan FugaMiko di depan resto. Keren deh bisa bikin lemon. (jangan dipuji terus Yun. Tuh Shone udah nari-nari kayak topeng monyet sangking senengnya). Dan lanjutin baca sendiri Shone. Jangan kayak sarimin gitu!

Shone: Yee—Loe mupeng kan Sas =P. Haha FugaMiko OOC parah waktu itu. Dan makasih buat lemonnya. Terus kalo apdet dua hari lagi? Hah? Yun-san mau ripiuw sendiri sampe 20x? jangan berlebihan Yun-san. Shone jadi pengen kayak sarimin lagi nih. Gomen—Shone udah bilang di atas buat apdet seminggu satu atau dua kali. Udah gak matok ripiuw juga Shone. Makasih udah ripiuw.

Saso: Dari **norisael, **katanya Lanjut.. Hehehe!

Shone: Itu yang ketawa loe apa dia? Ini lanjut. Hehehe! Makasih udah ripiuw! :**

Saso: Dari **A-Drei,**Next, Shone!

Shone: Yosh! ini udah Next. Shone tau Shone tau Shone itu The Next Mentalist XDD *TatapMataOjan* Makasih ripiu nya ;)) *Kedip2x*

Dei: Shone edan!

Saso: Udah bangun ya?

Dei: Masih ngelindur!

Saso: Oh

Shone: Gila. Yok cepet Sas!

Saso: **libra-chan, **Ceritanya seru dan bikin ngakak. Lanjut 100x!

Shone: Emang Shone orang seru XDD. Wahaha! Makasih udah ripiu atuh! Stay terus yong!

Dei: Aku mau baca! Ini dari **Guest, **gak ada namanya! Dikira kayak romance2 biasa. eh ternyata koplak apalagi pas Fugaku-san telepon operator XDD Tapi SasuNaru gampang ngelakuin ehem2x

Shone: Wah fic saya berarti luar biasa dong XDD! Yang koplak para pemain. Shone nya sehat2x saja! Itu karena ini rate M XDD hehehe! Makasih udah ripiu, Tanpa Nama!

Dei: Dari **Samui Mii no-Yuka, **Katanya Fugaku bakat jadi lawak.

Shone: Hahaha! Itu emang Shone nemuin Fugaku waktu di kontes Konoha Mencari Lawak. Makasih Ripiu nya! XDD

Dei: **NhaoDaan Yuura, **Ngakak waktu Naru latah!

Shone: Wahaha! Naru belajar latah dari mpok Atiek! =P Makasih udah ripiouew! :**

Dei: **Qnantazefanya,** Dikasih ripiu biar apdet kilat.

Shone: Ini udah kilat-malah cetar XDD! Makasih yaa! tapi habis ini Shone bakal apdet seminggu satu atau dua kali. jadi jangan nunggu kilat yaa! Shone gak mau jadi tukang PHP XDD! Udah selesai? Udah ngantuk nih!

Dei: Masih satu! dari **Tisa's Flower, **Sesuatu yang langka FugaMiko OOC!

Shone: Hahahah! Makanya saya lestarikan dan saya kembangbiakkan biar tidak punah XDD. Terimakasih udah Ripiu!

.

Baiklah udah dulu cerocos dari mulut Shone. Udah mulai pegel nih mulut sampe berbusa. Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**Selamat Valentine Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bagaimana Suke-kun, sudah memilih desain yang kau inginkan?"

Pemuda berambut blonde yang mendengar suara tersebut dari sebelah kanannya terus menerus mencoba menahan tawa sekuat-kuatnya. Suara yang di buat-buat menggoda namun gagal karena faktor usia itu, wajah yang sudah tua namun tidak mau di sebut tua dan wajah asem kecut dari pemuda yang sedang di goda—sungguh membuat perut pemuda blonde tersebut mulas menahan tawa. Sungguh pemuda bersurai blonde yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini dari tadi memeganggi perut dan menutup mulut agar tawanya tak meledak. Beda dengan pemuda raven dingin di sebelahnya—Uchiha Sasuke, yang dari tadi berwajah asem dan menahan mual diperutnya.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga—!

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke sebuah butik untuk memilih desain baju pernikahannya lima hari lagi. Dan saat pertama kali memasuki butik yang disarankan oleh Mami Kush ini, Sasuke langsung disambut oleh pemilik butik yang rempong—mengingat usianya sudah sepantaran dengan Kakek Jiraiya. Orochimaru, nama dari pemilik butik yang sekarang di datangi Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

Dan setelah Naruto dan Sasuke masuk pertama kali di butik ini, Orochimaru terus menerus bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, mengikuti kemana pun pemuda raven itu pergi. Walaupun Sasuke merasa risih dan jijik dan terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari Orochimaru, namun Orochimaru tidak bisa lepas dan malah semakin manja. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan manusia ular itu tetap di sisinya. Walaupun dia tidak rela. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak merasa cemburu ataupun marah kekasihnya di embat. Hingga beberapa kali mendapat deathglare dari si Uchiha hingga Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya seperti saat ini.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa menikah lima hari lagi, ayo kita—kembali ke Laptop!

Pe-pe-mi-mir-sa-sa— Eaa! Eaa! Eaa!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **MikaArata Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – SasoDei — ItaKyuu dan Pasangan Gila FugaMiko — MinaKushi — JiraiyaTsunade — HashiramaMito

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **M

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Satu minggu nggak bertemu Readers rasanya kangen. Shone sempat kepikiran buat curi-curi lapie yang berada dalam kuasa si Baka Nee-chan! Tapi Shone anak baik sehingga menunggu satu minggu untuk pergi ke warnet. Jadi buat Readers, Mohon Review setelah baca. Yang meng Favo atau follow harap juga Review!

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3: Wedding Dress!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—FlashBack—

"Menikahkan kalian berdua minggu depan" Tutup Ucapan Fugaku.

"Haaah!"

Sontak Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mendengar penjelasan Bapak Fugaku. Teriakan yang membuat semua tamu menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Teriakan yang membuat gelas-gelas pecah. Teriakan yang langsung membangunkan Kyuubi dari tidurnya. Teriakan yang membuat Mito Grandmaa jantungan, Nenek Tsunade kejang-kejang, Kakek Jiraiya pingsan, dan Hashirama Grandpaa memerlukan nafas buatan. Sungguh tragis!

"Kau harus mau ya Naru!" Ucap Mami Kush setelah bisa menenangkan hatinya dari kecamuk yang disebabkan ledakan dari mulut sang anak, Namikaze Naruto—Plak! Bahasa apaan yang dipakai author? Terlihat Mami Kush yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan terdengar suara gemelutuk dari mulutnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan diangkat tinggi—bermaksud melayangkannya di kepala kuning sang anak andai saja jarak mereka dekat.

Cleguk— "Tapi Ha—" Sebelum Naruto meneruskan ucapannya, sudah keburu dipotong oleh omongan Bunda Miko. "Kalian mau kan? Suke mau kan? Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada daku yang sudah lemah tidak berdaya ini? Aku ingin menimang cucu sebelum aku tidak kuat" Ucap Bunda Miko mengikuti teks drama author yang membuat seluruh tamu sweatdropp. Terutama Naruto yang sempat hilang arwah karena omongan lebay Bunda Miko. "Suke?" Tanya Bunda Miko lagi masih dengan mode acting yang di buat-buat— Mata yang berkaca-kaca, Badan yang bergetar dan isakan kecil.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil sedikit mengangguk yang langsung membuat Mami Kush bersorak riang seperti penonton alay bayaran. Tak luput Bunda Miko yang juga langsung melupakan drama dari author dan langsung saja bergabung dengan Mami Kush. "La la la ye ye ye la la la ye ye ye" Teriak kedua ibu-ibu fujoshi kali ini.

Minato yang melihat istri dan istri temannya menggila ingin bergabung. Namun saat dia akan bangkit, tangannya dicekal oleh Fugaku. "Apa kau tak malu menggila di depan bapak ibu mertua mu?" Tanya Fugaku santai sambil memejamkan mata. Minato sedikit berfikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Bukan karena malu pada mertuanya karena Mito Grandmaa dan Hashirama Grandpaa saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Namun dia malu pada anak pertamanya, Namikaze Kyuubi. "Huuh"

Setelah cukup lama duo fujoshi berjoget, akhirnya mereka berhenti dan Mami Kush memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. "Baiklah, Kami pulang dulu ya! Besok kita jumpa lagi!" Ucap Mami Kush manis. "Ayo!" Lanjutnya sambil menggeret Papi Min. Mito Grandmaa, Hashirama Grandpaa, Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Jiraiya pun mengekor di belakang mereka setelah sadar dari pingsannya. "Oh, iya! Naruto dan Sasuke besok lusa datang ke butik milik teman Kakek Jiraiya ya. Buat memesan desain baju nikah kalian!" Teriak Mami Kush dari luar rumah sebelum benar masuk ke dalam mobil bersama-sama. "Cepat pulang Kyuubi!" Teriaknya lagi—Sungguh author sudah membuat Mami Kush menjadi gila!

'Heeeeh—Baju nikah? Jadi aku benar-benar akan menikah? Oh Hell—Selamatkan aku dari pernikahan ini author! Aku belum siap mengandung, aku belum siap memiliki anak, aku belum siap menyusui, aku belum siap menjadi 'ibu' rumah tangga' Ratapan Naruto dalam hati.

Namikaze Kyuubi—Setelah mendapat teriakan dari sang Kanjeng Mami tercinta, Kyuubi beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju Naruto terlebih dahulu untuk mengacak rambut blonde sang adik sebelum benar-benar pulang. "Kyuu pulang dulu ya manis" Ucap Kyuubi setelah itu mengecup lembut dan singkat pipi kenyal Naruto. Tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto dan melihat kejadian itu, sudah di bakar api cemburu 'Bisa-bisanya pipi kenyal yang harusnya hanya untukku. Di cium begitu saja oleh si rubah sialan itu'. "Dan kau anak ayam. Jaga manis baik-baik!" Lanjut Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata melotot. Setelah itu Kyuubi benar-benar pergi pulang. "Sampai jumpa Kyuu" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang dari tadi kita abaikan. Pemuda yang memiliki keriput. "Tch" Decih Kyuubi menjawab ucapan dari Itachi—manusia keriput terganteng 2014.

—End— Maksudnya Flashbacknya yang —End—

.

"Kau pilih yang mana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terus menahan tawa. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa risih dari makhluk ular yang melilit di sebelahnya, Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada Naruto dan lebih memilih melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dia cintai ketimbang merasakan gelayutan di sebelah kanannya. Saat Naruto hendak menjawab dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia melihat si Orochimaru ABG Tua yang sudah memonyong-moyongkan bibirnya mendekatkannya pada pipi halus Sasuke.

Bugh—

"Aduuh… aduh duh aduuh…" Erang Orochimaru saat merasakan panas di daerah bokong dan pipinya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi, Orochimaru sendiri tidak terlalu paham. Yang dia tau, dia mencoba mencium Sasuke dan tiba-tiba sudah mendarat di lantai dengan bokong terlebih dahulu. Melihat Naruto bersungut-sungut ke arahnya dia menjadi mengerti. 'Jadi Naru-chan yang memukulku?'

Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia terus menerus menenangkan Naruto yang terpancing api emosi. "Tenanglah Dobe.. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeret Naruto ke pelukannya dan mengelus-elus punggung Naruto, mencoba menenangkannya. 'Wah, jadi si Dobe cemburu juga kalau si Makhluk ular tidak jelas itu mencoba menciumku. Aku jadi bangga. Aku merasa paling ganteng di hati Naruto' Seru Sasuke dalam hati begitu narsis. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga mengetahui Naruto cemburu.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menggandeng Naruto, melangkah keluar dari butik nista ini. tak memeperdulikan Orochimaru yang masih setia merintih. Melewatinya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. "He-hey kalian mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu! Nanti aku di marahin sama Kush!" Seru Orochimaru mencoba bangun dan mengejar pasangan SasuNaru yang terus melangkah keluar—poor Orochimaru!

.

Saat ini Papi Min dan Mami Kush sedang dalam perjalanan bersama kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing dan anak bungsu mereka Namikaze Deidara, mereka berniat menuju ke kediaman Uchiha hanya untuk sekedar bertamu. Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan terjadi insiden yang tidak di inginkan.

Kakek Jiraiya dan Hashirama Grandpaa, mereka mual-mual—bukan karena hamil melainkan masuk angin.

Mereka berdua masuk angin?

Ya mereka berdua masuk angin sehingga mual-mual karena mereka tidak terbiasa menaiki mobil mewah mahal dan ber AC seperti mobil Minato ini. "Aduh perutku mual" Ucap Kakek Jiraiya sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sama, aku juga" Jawab Grandpaa juga sambil memegangi perutnya. Orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut ber sweatdropp ria melihat tingkah laku bapak-bapak lansia tersebut. Mito grandmaa dan Nenek Tsunade sendiri sudah sedikit menjauh untuk berantisipasi jika ada kejadian yang lebih parah dari ini. "Dei tolong kerokin kami" Ucap Jiraiya memelas yang membuat Diedara mau tak mau menuruti perintah Kakek-kakeknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia jijik dengan hal seperti ini namun dia harus menuruti nya demi mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak di inginkan juga.

"Baiklah" Ucap Deidara lesu, namun setelah itu menuruti permintaan sang kakek. Kegiatan kerok-mengerok berlangsung dengan lancar sehingga tiba-tiba mobil berguncang karena jalan yang sudah mulai berbatu. Yaa jalan menuju kediaman Uchiha memang sedikit ada yang berbatu—cukup panjang sih!

Gruduk— "Hoooek"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—" Teriak histeris semua penumpang saat mengetahui kakek-kakek mereka sudah mencapai kejadian tragis yang dari tadi sudah di antisipasi. Apalagi saat Deidara mencoba menuangkan minyak kayu putih, namun saat terjadi guncangan minyak kayu putih tersebut muncrat dan membasahi semua penumpang yang berada di jok belakang. Croot— "Kyaaaaaaaaaa—" Teriak histeris Nenek Tsunade saat minyak kayu putih yang di pegang Deidara muncrat membasahi dadanya dan merembes ke dalam "Kyaaa—panas! Panas!" Teriak Nenek sambil mencoba mengipasi dadanya dengan tangan.

Gruduk— "Hoooek"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—" Semuanya kembali berteriak. Minato yang berteriak karena mobil mewah mahalnya yang terkena muntahan, Kushina-Mito-Tsunade yang merasa jijik. Apalagi Mito dan Tsunade yang berada di dekat kejadian perkara. Deidara sendiri? Deidara hanya menutup hidung dan mencoba menahan muntahan juga—karena mencium bau tidak sedap dari dalam mobil.

Gruduk— "Hoooek—Hoooek" Kali ini Deidara sudah tidak tahan sehingga ikut memuntahkan isi sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa—" "Min! Cari jalan yang benar! Aku nggak mau mereka bertiga terus menerus muntah di mobil mahal ku ini" Teriak Mami Kush memarahi Papi Min karena terus menerus melewati jalan yang berbatu. "Semua nya berbatu Kush" Teriak Minato tidak kalah heboh. Ikut memeriahkan acara menggila pagi ini.

Gruduk— "Hoooek" "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa—"

Doeng—!

Akhirnya perjalanan yang harusnya menuju kediaman Uchiha harus di tunda dan mobil menjadi harus berhenti di tempat pencucian mobil. Dan akhirnya lagi Kakek Jiraiya dan Hashirama Grandpaa sudah berhenti masuk angin dan sudah berhenti muntah—tentunya setelah muntah berpuluh-puluh kali. "Aaargh—mobil mahalku kotor dan bau" Seru Kushina lebay sambil menjambak-jambak rambut merah panjangnya. "Kalian bertiga! Setelah ini pulang ke rumah naik angkot atau becak atau apapun!" Lanjutnya lagi masih berseru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Hashirama-Jiraiya dan Deidara. Tidak takut walau salah satu dari ketiga orang yang dia tunjuk adalah mertuanya.

"Ba-baik"

.

"Kau cemburu Dobe?"

"Heh? Jangan Ge-Er deh Teme. Masak aku cemburu sama makhluk sejenis reptile tadi. Gak banget" Jawab Naruto sedikit berseru. Saat ini dia dan Sasuke sedang berada dalam mobil, mengendarainya menuju entah kemana. Mereka berdua belum tahu. "Tapi kenapa kau memukulnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi masih ngotot membenarkan kalau Naruto benar-benar cemburu. "I-itu karena dia mencoba menciummu" Jawab Naruto sedikit grogi dan wajah sedikit bersemu. Hingga akhirnya dia memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikannya munghadap ke kaca mobil. "Itu berarti kau cemburu, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke lagi masih terus memojokkan Kekasih yang akan menjadi 'istri'nya tersebut. "Terserah deh" Jawab Naruto frustasi. Wajahnya semakin merah hingga dia harus menyembunyikannya di kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke sendiri yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis seperti pembalut yang bersayap—plak!

"Kita mau kemana Dobe?"

"Entahlah, aku mau telpon Mami dulu" Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil handphone di saku celana jeans-nya dan memencet beberapa nomor dan setelah itu menempelkannya di telinga. "Hallo?"

"Mami, aku nggak jadi memilih desain baju nikah di tempat Orochimaru itu. Desainnya jelek-jelek" Ucap Naruto setelah mendapat jawaban dari seberang telepon sana. Sasuke dapat melihat raut sebal dari wajah Naruto saat menyebut nama Orochimaru. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak lembut rambut blonde halus milik Naruto. Menyebabkan empunya rambut mendecih sebal menatap Sasuke.

"Udah deh, kami kan bisa pakai jas biasa milik kami sendiri. Nanti sore, Haha anterin jas Naru ke rumah si Teme ya" Ucap Naruto lagi, menyahuti ucapan sesorang dari seberang sana. Dia menatap nyalang Sasuke yang terus menerus menciumi kening, pelipis, kelopak mata, pipi, dan hidungnya setelah memberhentikan mobil di tepi sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Naruto jadi ingat saat pertama dia dan Sasuke berkenalan dan melakukan anu-anu.

"Ya, bye.." Ucap Naruto menyahuti orang di seberang sana setelah itu mematikan handphonenya dan menatap Sasuke sebal. "Berhenti Teme!" Teriaknya yang sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke yang masih setia mengecup sekujur wajahnya. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang ambigu yang bisa di artikan Naruto sebagai kata "Tidak". "Aaarh— stop! Kenapa kau memberhentikan mobilnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya yang malah membuat dirinya jatuh di pelukan si Uchiha. "Aku mencintaimu" Jawaban dari Sasuke yang tidak nyambung dari pertanyaan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto sweatdrooped! "Teemeee—!"

"Sudah dua hari aku tidak mendapat jatah Dobe. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kita lakukan disini saja seperti pertama kali kita melakukannya" Ucap Sasuke edan, masih terus mendekap Naruto sambil sekali- sekali mencium bau citrus yang menguar dari rambut blonde Naruto. "Gaaah—Aku nggak mau melakukannya disini. Aku mau pulang!" Teriak Naruto meronta di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah memulai aksinya dengan menggerakkan tangannya nakal menelusup ke dalam celana Naruto.

Bugh—! "Aduh! Ada apa denganmu Dobe?" Ringis Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Naruto. " .pulang!" Seru Naruto sambil menekan setiap kata yang dia keluarkan dari bibir cherry miliknya. "Hn. Baiklah! Tapi nanti malam aku harus mendapat jatah" Sahut Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto. Tapi kenapa masih menuntut jatah dek Sas? "Kalo aku mau! Welk!" Jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Yang malah di sambut Sasuke dengan mengecup lidah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa lidahnya di hisap, dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan mencubit keras lengan kiri Sasuke. "Aargh!" Erang Sasuke saat mendapat jiwitan super duper ekstra dari Naruto, dia mengeluarkan deathglare nya yang malah di acuhkan oleh Naruto. "Cepat jalaaaaaaan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendorong dorong Sasuke. "Hn"

.

"Kyuu—Akhirnya kita di langkahin sama adik kita. Hehehe!" Ucap seorang pemuda keriput yang sedang tidur-tiduran mesra di pangkuan sang kekasih. Sesekali dia mengajak berbicara si kekasih dan sesekali tertawa. Namun terus menerus diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih. Pemuda berambut raven panjang yang di kuncir satu itu akhirnya mengalah dan menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan acuhkan aku terus Kyuu" Ucap pemuda itu lagi—pemuda keriput yang tampan yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. "Lagian aku nggak mau nikah denganmu mesum!" Seru si kekasih menanggapi ucapan Itachi. Pemuda berambut merah dengan semburat jingga dan mata berwarna merah kehijauan ini adalah—Namikaze Kyuubi, kekasih dari Uchiha Itachi dan kakak dari Namikaze Naruto. "Kita sudah dua tahun berpacaran" Ucap Itachi lagi sambil menggeret wajah Kyuubi untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Dan kau meninggalkanku satu bulan lebih untuk tinggal bersama kakek nenek mu di luar negeri" Lanjut Itachi sambil mengecup sebentar bibir si Sulung Namikaze. "Gah—mesum! Aku belum siap menikah. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda" Jawab Kyuubi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi dan memukul lembut pipi keriput Itachi.

"Apa kau ragu pada daku yang keriput ini, Kyuubi? Apa kau tak mau menikah dengan daku karena keriput ini, Kyuu? Aku sekarang sudah menggunakan krim penghilang keriput, Kyuu. Sedikit demi sedikit keriputku akan hilang" Ucap edan Itachi sambil menyamankan tidurnya di pangkuan Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi sweatdropped ria. "Yang aku lihat keriputmu semakin bertambah, Mesum! Dan semakin panjang!" Jawab Kyuubi watados yang membuat Itachi pundung.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun, Kyuu" Ucap Itachi sambil menggeret wajah Kyuubi lagi untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan Itachi sendiri sedikit merona dan membiarkan kepalanya di tarik oleh si keriput.

Cup—Lama, cukup lama Itachi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuubi. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi dan bermain sepuasnya di dalam sana ditemani lidah Kyuubi.

.

"Teme, bukannya itu Kyuu-ni? Ngapain dia di sini? Dengan siapa dia?" Tanya naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil untuk pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Dan tak sengaja mereka melewati sebuah taman dan melihat kakak dari seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang bersama seseorang dalam posisi mesra. "Ayo kesana" Ajak Naruto yang di respon oleh Sasuke dengan dengusan tidak suka. Bagaimana bisa suka, kalau kau diajak bertemu kakakmu yang sedang asik berpacaran. Bisa-bisa kau jadi obat nyamuk dan merusuhi kegiatan mereka. Tapi demi mendapat jatah malam nanti, Sasuke akhirnya menuruti perintah kekasihnya—demi mendapat jatah! Demi mendapat jatah!

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobil nya untuk minggir menuju ke taman. Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang di sediakan oleh pemerintah, Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil. Langsung saja Naruto segera berlari menuju ke arah Kyuubi. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke, Naruto sendiri sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melempar deathglare kepada Sasuke—tidak mengertikah kau dek Naru, kalau deathglare mu itu membuatmu menjadi semakin imut unyu-unyu.

"Kita jalan santai saja, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit celegukan melihat deathglare Naruto, bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia menjadi terangsang! "Sambil menikmati pemandangan" Lanjut Sasuke yang di sahut Naruto dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis. "Kita kagetkan mereka, Teme" Ucap Naruto setelah menggeret Sasuke.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa di tinggal saudaramu pulang, Dei?" Tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil milik Sasori setelah Sasori tadi menjemput Deidara di tempat pencucian mobil, karena Deidara di tinggal oleh keluarganya. Dan bagaimana dengan Hashirama dan Jiraiya? Mereka berdua gentian di tinggal Deidara. Sungguh cucu durhaka. "Udah deh gak usah dibahas" Jawab Dei sedikit berseru atau marah. Marah karena malu kalau dia harus menjelaskan kalau dia di tinggal keluarganya karena dia muntah di dalam mobil mewah milik Papi nya? Memalukan. "Baiklah, lalu kita mau kemana, Dei?" Tanya Sasori mengalihkan topic pembicaraan seperti yang diinginkan sang kekasih.

"Umm—Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja? Sudah lama kan kita nggak ke taman?" Ucap Deidara sambil menepukkan tangannya setelah serius berfikir. Sasori sendiri hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi sifat kekasihnya yang childish. Tapi memang sifat Deidara yang seperti itulah yang membuat Sasori jatuh cinta padanya—tepatnya semakin mencintainya.

Setelah beberapa menit melajukan mobil lambhorginni merah gelap milliknya, Sasori dan Deidara pun sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Taman yang sangat ramai dan tempat yang sering mereka berdua kunjungi waktu dulu. Setelah menyeberang jalan, Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tersedia, bersebelahan dengan mobil lamborghinni hitam kebiru-biruan. "Ayo, un!" Teriak Deidara riang sambil menggeret lengan Sasori setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasori sendiri hanya menghela nafas menanggapi kekasihnya yang hyperaktif ini. "Pelan-pelan, Dei" Ucap Sasori sedikit terengah-engah namun tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Deidara, yang malah menggeretnya dengan gencar menuju tempat orang-orang sering berpacaran yang kelihatannya sekarang sedang sepi.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, mereka berdua pun berniat mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman hingga tiba-tiba Deidara melihat kakaknya yang juga sedang berpacaran berada disana. "Wah, itu ada Naru-nii. Ayo kesana Kak!" Seru Deidara semakin riang mengetahui Kakaknya juga berada di sana, bisa jadi reuni keluarga dan pacar nih. "Tapi Dei!" Ucap Sasori yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan Deidara karena keburu tubuhnya sudah digeret Deidara.

.

"Kita kagetkan dia, Teme! Satu—Dua—Ti—"

"Naru-nii!" Teriak suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Naruto, yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget. "Ayam ayam ayam eh ayam ayam eh ayam ayam" Naruto yang kaget reflek menjadi latah, Sasuke sendiri tetap tenang walau hatinya jedag jedug kaget setengah mati—sedikit tersinggung mendengar latah Naruto. 'Aku bersumpah, kalau kau sudah menjadi 'istri'ku aku akan merubah latahmu menjadi 'suke sayang eh suke sayang eh ah ah' itu lebih baik Dobe!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati yang membuat author kejang seketika.

Dan bagaimana nasib kakak dari Namikaze Naruto dan pasangannya?

Mereka berdua pun juga kaget sehingga melompat dari tempat duduk dengan wajah horror melihat orang-orang yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan mesra mereka. Saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakang mereka, Kyuubi dan pasangannya yang tak lain Itachi memebelalakkan mata.

"Aniki?"

"Ototou?"

"Dei?"

"Kyuu-nii?"

"Manis?"

"Oh apa yang tak kaget melihat aku disini?" Ucap Sasori pundung sambil guling-guling di pasir. Tidak tahu bahwa itu pasir baru saja buat buang air kucing.

"Jadi kalian pacaran?" Seru Naruto heboh bukan main saat melihat kakaknya ternyata bermesraan bersama kakak dari si Teme. "Benarkah Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba kepo seperti Naruto. Kyuubi sendiri grogi karena malu dan Itachi? Dia hanya mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto kepo dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mata blink-blink. "Du-dua tahun yang lalu" Jawab Kyuubi yang membuat semua makhluk pengganggu berteriak kaget tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah melupakan kebiasaan stoicnya. "Ke-kenapa aku dan Naru-nii nggak tahu? Setahu kami, Kyuu-nii ini masih jomblo, bahkan aku kira jones" Tanya Deidar ikut-ikutan kepo dan diselipin beberapa pernyataan yang mengharuskan dia mendapat hadiah jitakan cantik dari kakak pertamanya—ingat bukan piring cantik!

"Karena kami tidak mau memberi tahu kalian. Lagipula Chichi dan Haha sudah tahu dan merestui hubungan kami" Jawab Kyuubi enteng setelah berhasil menenagkan hatinya. "Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kumat ambigu sambil menghadap Itachi. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga sudah tau Ototou!" Jawab Itachi yang anehnya mengerti pertanyaan tidak jelas dari Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa mereka semua tidak heboh sepert saat aku dan Teme jadian?" Tanya Naruto sedikit merona saat mengatakan 'saat aku dan Teme jadian'. "Dulu mereka berempat juga heboh, bahkan lebih menggila. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka juga terbiasa dan biasa-biasa aja" Jawab Kyuubi lagi yang masih di interogasi oleh adik-adik keponya. "Kenapa Chichi dan Haha tidak memberi tahu kami?" Tanya Deidara seperti menuntut karena ketinggalan berita mengenai kabar pacaran kakaknya dengan kakak Sasuke. "Karena kami yang menyuruh supaya mereka tidak memberi tahu kalian" Jawab Kyuubi lagi. Yang ditanggapi dengan manggut-manggut dari duo Namikaze yang sudah selesai melempar pertanyaan pada kakak mereka.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga yang membuat Naruto-Sasuke-Deidara-Sasori kepo, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bersama di taman bermain ini. walau sebenarnya hanya para Namikaze lah yang menikmati permainan mereka, sedangkan para Seme? Mereka semua memasang wajah asem kusut karena di tinggal dan di acuhkan dan di duakan dan di—plak! "Bawa pergi rubah galak mu itu, Aniki. Dia meracuni Dobe untuk menjauhiku" Ucap Sasuke bersungut-sungut saat melihat ketiga Namikaze yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan sesekali mereka ambruk bersama dan saling bercengkerama. 'Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu dengan Dobe!' Seru Sasuke dalam hati sambil terus menerus merapalkan mantra untuk mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat dirinya ternistai seperti ini—termasuk author yang kece ini.

'Sepertinya, pacar dari Naru-nii ini sedikit temperamental. Maklumlah dia baru berpacaran beberapa hari, tidak seperti diriku dan Deidara atau Kyuu-nii dan pemuda keriput itu yang sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun' Cibir Sasori dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan lirikan horror.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Naruto, menggeret tangan Naruto paksa untuk meninggalkan taman ini. "Ayo Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaet tangan Naruto dan menariknya menuju parkiran. Pikirnya, kalau sore ini Naruto kecapekan bermain, nanti malam dia pasti tidak akan mendapat jatah. Lagipula Mami Kush dan Papi Min sore ini akan ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengantar jas Naruto. "Tapi, Teme?" Rengek Naruto yang diabaikan Sasuke. "Bukannya kau menyuruh Mami Kush untuk pergi ke kediaman Uchiha sore ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto sadar dan menuruti geretan Sasuke begitu saja. "Oh iya"

"Tch—Dasar ayam sialan!" Decih Kyuubi lirih. Geram melihat adiknya di geret paksa oleh Sasuke. "Sudah sore Kyuu, lebih baik kita juga pulang Kyuu" Ucap Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri tak menanggapi ucapan Itachi, langsung saja neloyor pergi menuju mobil milik Itachi yang terdapat di tempat parkir. "Kita juga harus pulang Dei" Sekarang gantian Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Deidara sambil mengajaknya pulang. "Iya, un" Sungguh kenapa para Seme saat ini seperti hantu—tiba-tiba muncul—plak!

.

"Kau ini kenapa marah Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang masih asik mendumal sebal di dalam mobil. "Kau tak seharusnya marah pada Sasuke, bagaimana pun mereka itu baru jadian. Jadi wajar kalau Sasuke masih seperti itu" Lanjut Itachi mencoba memberi nasehat pada Uke nya. Kyuubi sendiri yang mendengar penjelasan Itachi sedikit sadar dan sedikit mengendorkan amarahnya. "Lagipula, kau tak bisa selamanya menjadi brother complex. Naru itu sudah gede dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Ada Sasuke yang akan menjaganya pula" Ucap Itachi lagi yang membuat Kyuubi semakin menunduk menyadari semua hal yang telah dia lakukan. Benar kata Itachi, tak selamanya dia harus bersikap begini pada Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin pada adikmu itu, Keriput" Ucap Kyuubi lirih masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukan kepala. Itachi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau tak bisa melihat keseriusan, sifat posesif dan protektif dari wajah dan mata Sasuke saat dia bersama Naruto? Aku sebagai kakak Sasuke yang selama ini bersamanya, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Sasuke sehidup ini, seserius ini, dan sebahagia ini. Dia sudah menemukan mataharinya. Tidak seperti dulu saat dia bersama mantan-mantannya, dia tidak pernah terlihat serius dan bahagia. Jadi—aku tak akan membiarkan matahari itu pergi dari Sasuke. Lagipula aku bisa melihat hal yang sama dari Naruto saat dia bersama Sasuke" Ucap Itachi panjang lebar yang membuat Kyuubi tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mata. Oh Hell—Kyuubi nangis? Tidak itu mungkin Cuma keringat.

"Kau benar Chi. Maafkan aku" Ucap Kyuubi lirih setelah itu mengangkat wajahnya-mengusap air mata yang sempat jatuh dan tersenyum senang dan semangat ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang melihat itu menjadi keringat dingin tak tahan untuk menerjang sang Uke. 'Uuh—bagian bawah ku sudah sesak'—Babang Tachi, ada apa dengan dikau? Baru saja kau berkotbah dengan bijak dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi manusia keriput mesum—Oh sungguh, apakah semua makhluk Uchiha itu terlahir dengan darah mesum? Ataukah keriput mu itu yang membuat dirimu menjadi mesum?—maafkan author yang menistaimu ini Babang Tachi.

.

"Kami pulang" Seru Naruto setelah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Dia sungguh sudah sangat akrab pada kerabat-kerabat Uchiha. Apalagi pada Bapak Fuga, Bunda Miko dan Itachi-nii. "Selamat datang, Naru-chan!" Seru Mikoto berlari menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja tiba di ruang keluarga. Langsung saja dia berhambur memeluk Naruto erat. Sungguh Mikoto sangat menyayangi Naruto bukan sebagai menantu, melainkan sebagai anak dan pair Yaoi yang paling dia suka—tentu saja pasangannya hanya anaknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sedikit meronta karena sesak nafas. Hingga pelukan itu terlepas, nafas Naruto tampak terengah-engah. "Eh, Haha belum kesini ya, Bunda Miko?" Tanya Naruto saat sampai di dalam ruang keluarga tidak mendapati kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka masih di jalan Naru" Sekarang ganti Fugaku yang menyahut dan berjalan menuju Naruto hanya untuk mengacak rambut si calon menantu. Naruto yang berfikir rambut keren dan indahnya diacak-acak menjadi cemberut yang membuat Mikoto tertawa dan Fugaku dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu. Nanti orangtua Naru datang sedikit malam untuk makan malam sekaligus" Ucap Fugaku memberi saran pada anak dan calon menantunya.

"Hn"—"Iya Papa Fuga"

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya, namun dia masih akan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya untuk mandi, hingga saat dia sedang menaruh sebuah handuk dan akan kembali untuk mengambil baju. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan terkunci. Saat Naruto menoleh dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya dengan seringai mesum. Cleguk—'Apakah akan berakhir disini?' Batin Naruto miris, sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik dan harus menuruti Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berjalan semakin mendekat semakin mendekat hingga tiba tepat di hadapan Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka sendiri tidak lebih dari 7 sentimeter. Langsung saja dia menyerang Naruto, melumat bibir chery Naruto—menempelkannya cukup lama, hingga dia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk izin masuk. Sasuke sendiri sedikit kaget melihat Naruto tak melawan dan malah membuka mulut dengan senang hati—namun rasa kaget itu segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan seringaian lebih mesum dari wajah ganteng Sasuke. 'Sepertinya Dobe juga sudah merindukan sentuhanku' Batin Sasuke narsis, tidak mengira kalau Naruto sudah pasrah karena dia tidak mungkin bisa mengelak lagi saat ini.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Naruto menari. Mengusap seluruh bagian dalam mulut Naruto, menghisap lidah Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto semakin gencar untuk saling melilit. Pertarungan lidah yang di dominasi oleh Sasuke ini terjadi cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar, saliva sudah merembes turun dari sela-sela ciuman mereka menuju dagu Naruto.

Merasa pasokan udara yang sudah menipis, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan langsung melucuti semua pakaian Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto sekarang terlihat polos tanpa benang sedikit pun. Tubuh Sasuke sendiri sudah separo telanjang—yak karena dari tadi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Sasuke memang tidak mengenakan atasan. Langsung saja Sasuke mengarahkan mulut dan lidahnya untuk menelusuri seluruh bagian di leher Naruto. Menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap tempat-tempat sensitive di leher Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat dan menghasilkan stampel merah di beberapa tempat di leher Naruto.

"Ngghhh…anhhh..mhh.." Desah Naruto saat Sasuke terakhir kali menandai lehernya. Tangan Sasuke sendiri bekerja untuk memilin, menggeret, dan mencubit kedua putting susu Naruto. Setelah selesai di bagian leher, Lidah Sasuke ikut berperan dalam memanjakan bagian sensitive di dada Naruto. Dia kulum putting merah jambu milik Naruto, menggigitnya, menjilatnya dan sesekali menghisapnya—seperti putting itu dapat menghasilkan susu. Hingga saat ini kedua putting Naruto menegang, bengkak dan berwarna merah padam.

"Aaaanhh… Ngggh.. Sa-anhh.."

Setelah selesai dengan karyanya di bagian dada, Sasuke kembali ke atas untuk melumat bibir Naruto kembali—rakus. Menghisap dengan kuat hingga bibir Naruto bisa diyakini sekarang sudah bengkak dan berwarna merah pekat. Naruto sendiri tak tinggal diam. Tangannya melucuti celana boxer Sasuke dan dalamannya, hingga sekarang Sasuke Nampak polos seperti dirinya. Terlihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarka precum.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang merayap turun untuk berjongkok—tepat berhadapan dengan kejantanan Naruto yang tak kalah tegang dari miliknya—walaupun miliknya lebi besar dari milik Naruto. Dengan lahap Sasuke sudah memasukkan kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya. Dan langsung saja dia menggerakkan lidahnya untuk memanjakan milik Naruto di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali menghisap dan menggigit yang membuat Naruto mengerang nikmat.

"Aaaah—Sasuaaah"

Tangannya memegang batang Naruto yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya semuanya. Menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan cepat dengan diikuti gerakan mulut yang sama. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat tidak tahan. Sampai-sampai Naruto mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan sarinya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat sari Naruto, Sasuke tidak langsung menelannya, melainkan disimpannya terlebih dahulu untuk dia bagi bersama Naruto dalam ciuman panas nanti. Sasuke bangkit dan langsung melahap bibir bengkak Naruto, melesakkan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Naruto, dan langsung mentransfer sari Naruto ke dalam mulut Naruto sendiri. Membuatnya jadi mainan di dalam perang lidah yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sarinya sendiri bercampur dengan saliva miliknya dan milik Sasuke. Namun lama-kelamaan, dia terbiasa dan menanggapi permainan Sasuke.

"Ngggh—" lenguh Naruto saat lagi-lagi permainan di dominasi oleh Sasuke, dengan cepat mereka membagi sari dan saliva mereka. Dengan rakus mereka telan semuanya tanpa sisa. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung saja mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Dan dengan cepat dia masukkan dua jari sekaligus di dalam lubang Naruto. Tanpa seizin Naruto sendiri.

"Aaaah.. le-lepas Teme" Ucap Naruto sedikit mendesah nikmat dan sakit saat merasakan dua jari Sasuke berada dalam tubuhnya. "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi kau masih seperti virgin Dobe. Itu membuatku semakin bergairah" Ucap Sasuke edan langsung melepas jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di mulut lubang kenikmatan Naruto.

Jleb— "Aaaargh…ngggh" Pekik dan sekaligus desahan nikmat Naruto saat kejantanan Sasuke langsung saja melesak jauh dalam lubangnya langsung mengenai titik nikmatnya tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. "Te-teme breng-brengsek" Runtuk Naruto saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin besar saja semenjak terakhir kali mereka melakukan anu-anu, merobek lubangnya dengan nikmat. "Mo-move Teme"

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah Naruto hanya menyeringai dan dengan senang hati menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Naruto. Pelan-pelan-sedikit cepat-cepat-semakin cepat- dan terus semakin cepat. Gekaran pinggul Sasuke menjadi brutal tak tentu arah dan terus menerus mengenai titik nikmat Naruto.

"ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.. lebih ce.. ah.. pat.. aah. Te ah.. me..ah ah"

Dengan menuruti perintah sang kekasih yang sedang dia gagahi, Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga dia merasakan gejolak di dalam perutnya. Dalam beberapa waktu hingga dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia mengeluarkan benihnya jauh-jauh di dalam lubang Naruto. "Naru-aaaanggh"

Sontak Sasuke langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dalam keadaan nikmat. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dengan masih miliknya yang tetap berada di dalam lubang Naruto, dia menyeringai yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin. "Kita lanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya, Dobe!"

Jebret—Naruto hilang arwah saat merasakan kemesuman Sasuke meningkat. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke sudah menggerakkan miliknya kembali di dalam lubang Naruto. "Te ah.. aku le ah lah.. ah.." Ucap Naruto yang terus terpotong desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir cherynya yang sudah bengkak. "Niatku akan melanjutkan sampai 10 ronde, Dobe"

"Gaah—ba ah.. gaimana kalau ah ah.. Mami ah.. Kush sud ah ah.. da.. ah tang?" Tanya Naruto masih sambil mendesah. "Sudahlah, mereka pasti mengerti" Ucap Sasuke innocent, hingga membuat Naruto sweatdropp dan akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke membobolnya beberapa kali malam ini. sudah tidak perduli kalau besok dia bisa jalan atau tidak.

"Ah.. anghgh.. aaah.. gnnheh.. naah.. Suke"

.

"Mereka ngapain sih, Miko? Kok lama sekali?" Tanya Mami Kush yang saat ini sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha bersama suaminya—Papi Min. "Mungkin mereka lagi anu.. hhihihi" Jawab Bunda Mikoto dengan jiwa Fujoshi nya yang kumat. "Kyaaaa—" Teriak Mami Kush histeris membayangkan apa yang baru saja di bicarakan oleh sahabatnya benar-benar terjadi. Sedangkan para suami hanya bisa ber geleng-geleng ria melihat tingkah istri-istri mereka kalau sudah bersatu seperti saat ini.

Mereka berempat terus saja asik mengobrol hingga tidak sadar kalau orang yang dari tadi mereka nanti sudah datang. Mami Kush yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua langsung memencet hidung agar tidak mimisan. Bagaimana bisa? Ya karena saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto datang ke meja makan dengan keadaan Naruto yang di gendong di belakang oleh Sasuke. Dan terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke dan Naruto seperti sedang kepayahan, seperti baru melakukan anu-anu.

Saat Sasuke sudah sampai di meja makan, dia mendudukkan Naruto di kursi yang tersedia dan dia sendiri duduk di sebelah Naruto. "E-eh, kalian baru ngapain?" Baru saja duduk, mereka sudah di semprot pertanyaan yang menggelikan dari mulut Mami Kush yang saat ini sudah memasang wajah Hopeless dengan mata blink-blink. "Apaan sih Haha" Jawab Naruto grogi dan sedikit semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi kenyalnya. Kushina yang semakin penasaran semakin mendekati Naruto dan berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kejang. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dengan darah yang sudah crat-crot kemana-mana dari hidungnya. "Kyaaaaaa— Miko-chan, coba kesini deh. Ada yang menarik nih!" Jerit Mami Kush yang langsung di tanggapi oleh bunda Miko dengan berlari secepat angin menghampiri Kushina. Melihat apa yang dari tadi di tunjuk-tunjuk Kushina. "Kyaaaaaa— kalian baru saja ML ya?" Tanya Bunda Miko watados membuat Naruto yang dari tadi menghiraukan maminya dengan meminum jus jeruk, menyemburkan jus tersebut tepat di wajah sang Papi Min. Tanpa minta maaf terlebih dahulu, Naruto lebih mementingkan ibu-ibu yang saat ini sedang menggila. "A-apa maksud kalian no-nona-nona?" Tanya Naruto grogi dengan wajah semerah tomat. 'Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?'

Sasuke yang di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum dapat yang hanya dapat dilihat jika kita memakai kaca pembesar. 'Kau tak menutupi lehermu Dobe!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati merasa senang karena kissmark miliknya yang sangat bagus dan limited edition bisa terpampang nyata di leher Naruto dan di saksikan sendiri oleh ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Itu, kissmark milik Suke-kun kan? Kalian baru ML kan?" Jawab dan Tanya Mami Kush dengan seringai di bibirnya, sambil memencet-mencet kissmark Sasuke yang menempel di leher Naruto. 'Astaga! Oh Hell! Aku lupa menutupi leherku. Bagaimana aku?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, tubuhnya saat ini sudah putih pucat melebihi mayat, matanya melotot ingin lepas, dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Iya, Kaa-san, Mami!" Jawab Sasuke enteng yang langsung membuat para nona Fujoshi pingsan di tempat dengan keadaan kejang-kejang, tubuh pucat dan darah yang menggenangi tempat kejadian perkara.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke patah-patah dengan tatapan horror semaksimal mungkin ingin membunuh Sasuke dengan tatapan. "TEMEEEE—"

Sasuke sendiri hanya terkikik pelan sambil mencium bibir Naruto singkat setelah itu berlalu pergi menuju kamar dan menguncinya untuk menghindari amukan Naruto yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi musang berekor Sembilan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaargh— Shone lagi kena WB nih. Jadi beginilah hasilnya! Gomen kalo Shone maksain nulis saat lagi WB. Karena Shone minggu depan sudah Try Out—otomatis tidak apdet. Dan kalau gak ngetik untuk minggu ini, kapan Shone akan apdet. Dua minggu lagi. Keburu gatel nih otak. Jadi gomen kalo chap ini semrawut. Sesemrawut pikiran Shone.

Oh iya bagaimana chap ini *SokLupaMasalahYangTadi* Gaje ya? Gak Lucu? Lemon kurang asem? OOC semakin parah? Aaargh Shone pusing. Udah dibilangkan Shone lagi WB! DDDX silahkan readers tentukan sendiri dan tolong bilang sama Shone kekurangan dan kelebihannya lewat review XD hehehe

Dan Shone minta doa buat Try Out Shone minggu depan ya! Ayo semua kirim doa dengan cara: Ketik: DOA (spasi) TO (spasi) SHONE. Kirim ke nomor togel ya. Kirim sebanyak-banyaknya!

Shone jadi lupa mau ngomong apa! Oh iya!

Satu minggu nggak bertemu Readers rasanya kangen. Shone sempat kepikiran buat curi-curi lapie yang berada dalam kuasa si Baka Nee-chan! Tapi Shone anak baik sehingga menunggu satu minggu untuk pergi ke warnet. Jadi buat Readers, Mohon Review setelah baca. Yang meng Favo atau follow harap juga Review!

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~

Dan Shone sekarang mau balas ripiuw sesingkat-singkatnya, dengan menghadirkan si keriput ganteng Babang Tachi! TarakDungJes—!

Tachi: Hallo mina?

Shone: Ayo cepat bang, Shone kejar tayang nih! Eh kejar waktu!

Tachi: Iya deh, mana bukunya?

Shone: Nih *Lempared*

Tachi: Pertama dari **NanaToki,** Humornya turun tapi udah diripiuw biar tetep semangat. Dan selanjutnya dari **Neko Twins Kagamine,** Lanjut. Gitu!

Shone: Gomen Nana-san kalo humornya turun, Nee-chan mu yang kece ini pasti akan memperbaikinya dan tetap semangat. Semoga chap ini humornya meledak *amin. Dan buat Neko-san, ini udah Lanjut! Semoga Neko-san tetap membaca fic abal ini dan terus ngerepiuw ya. Makasih mina udah ripiuw! Lanjut bang!

Tachi: Dari **fatayahn, **Bang! Sekali 'itu' langsung cinta dan langsung disuruh nikah. Jangan lupa kirim undangan buat para readers. Katanya kamu yang mesum Shone dan para readers. Selanjutnya dari **lutphyvr,** di buat ngakak sama OOC nya ayah handa tercinta Fugaku dan dibuat gila karena keromantisan SasuNaru.

Shone: fata-san. Hahaha iya kan ini dijodohkan buat nikah ceritanya. Kalo masalah undangan tanyain sama bang Masashi senpai aja XDD. Buat lutphy-san, jangan terlalu ngakak dan gila ya, nanti dikirim ke RSJ. Hehehehe. Makasih semua udah riviuw. Terus baca dan terus review ya:* Next Bang!

Tachi: dari **Vianycka Hime, **panjang banget dek Shone! Baca sendiri aja ya.

Shone: Bang Tachi Jahat! Wih buat Vian-san. Makasih udah review, untung review Vian-san gak di baca bang Keriput, kalau dibaca bisa ngamuk dia. Dan buat menistai si Teme, apakah Vian-san peramal? Sepertinya Shone cukup puas menistai Teme di chap ini. tapi akhirnya untung juga dia dapet jatah dari Naru. Makasih ya udah review. Terus baca dan review ya:*

Tachi: Udah? Sekarang dari **Euishifujoshi, **Wah nanyain hubunganku sama Kyuu nih dek Shone.

Shone: Seneng deh! *ngelirik Babang Tachi* di chap ini ada pair ItaKyuu, yaa walau gak ada lemon. Keenakan si Keriput tuh kalau dapet lemon. Makasih udah review. Terus baca dan terus review ya:*

Tachi: Kamu cemburu dek? Dari **kuchiharu,** katanya chap kemarin tetep lucu kok. Dan sukses buat try outnya. Keep writing dan awesome!

Shone: saya gak cemburu bang! Buat Kuchi-senpai, Makasih Kuchi-senpai. Udah mau baca dan review. Dan makasih lagi buat doanya. Lavyu:* tetep baca dan review ya:*

Tachi: dari **Uchikaze no Rei, **silahkan baca sendiri Dek Shone!

Shone: Kumat deh! Makasih Rei-senpai, OOC nya seperti kumat lagi di chap ini. gomen TTT_TTT. Dan buat semangatnya makasih lagi. Makasih udah muji pair favorite saya juga, dan semoga chap ini moment SasuNaru tidak mengecewakan Rei-senpai dan readers lain. Makasih udah ripiuw, dan terus baca dan terus ripiu ya Rei-senpai :*

Tachi: Dari ** , **katanya Naru-chan sekamar sama ototou jadi alamat lemon tiap chap XD. Dan dari** Yuuki No Hime, **lanjut, seru!

Shone: Buat Mii-san, hahaha bisa jadi ya, tapi tergantung Dobe mau nggak XDD. Buat Yuuki-san, ini lanjut kok. Makasih semua udah review. Semoga terus baca fic gaje ini dan masih setia memberi review :***

Tachi: Dek dari tadi kamu nyium readers, kok Babang nggak di cium?

Shone: Takut kena keriput bang!

Tachi: *pundung* yaudah deh, lanjutnya, **versetta, **katanya kamu gila dek XD dan fic ini bikin dia ngakak guling2x karena OOC. Keep apdet. Gitu. Izin follow dan favo juga!

Shone: Fic nya yang gila verse-san, Shone sehat walafiat :P makasih udah mau ngakak demi fic edan ini. dan makasih udah review. Wah gak usah ijin Shone perbolehkan kok XDD malah seneng Shone!. Terus baca dan review terus ya :*

Tachi: Dari **Takayaka Umii, **SasoDei digrebek satpol PP. XDD Ini dari** Yuka Namikaze,** ini fic SasuNaru pertamanya. Lanjut dan ganbate!

Shone: Buat Taka-san, hahaha sepertinya cita-cita SasuNaru jadi Satpol PP deh XD. Dan buat Yuka-san. Hehehe. Semoga Yuka-san jadi cinta sama pair SasuNaru Ya ;)). Makasih mina udah ripiuw. Dan semoga terus baca dan ripiuw terus :*

Tachi: Dari **Hanatsabita, **berdoa ada lemon ItaKyuu di chap ini. Wah Hana-san. Saya juga pengen banget loh.

Shone: Gah Babang Tachi. Buat Hana-san. Hehehe gomen belom ada lemon ItaKyuu di chap ini. tapi itu ItaKyuu udah mesra kok XD. Semoga chap2x depan ada. Amin. Makasih udah ripiuw. Semoga hana-san terus baca dan ripiuw terus :*

Tachi: dari, **RevmeMaki, **maaf baru ripiuw karena kebiasaan jadi siders. Dan dikira ini fic perang-perang karena judul. Kamu sih dek bikin judul kok absurd. Ternyata bikin ngakak. Tetep apdet-ditunggu lanjutnya dan ganbate.

Shone: gagapa Maki-san, yang penting udah mau ripiu :* kalau bisa semua akun Maki-san suruh ripiu fic Shone ini XDD dan buat judul. Gomen! Di warning udah ada kalo Shone nggak pintar bikin judul XDD! Dan makasih udah ngasih semangat. Ini udah apdet. Tetep baca dan ripiu ya :*

Tachi: Dari **Jinpachi Miyano **dan **Kirerapa Yaoi, **ngakak karena drama FugaMina dan SasoDei main mesum aja gak tau tempat. Chap2 bikin nosebleed!

Shone: Miyano-san, dan Kirera-san, makasih udah ripiu. Jangan berlebihan. Lemon kemaren kurang asem. Gak mungkin bikin nosebleed. Makasih yaa!

Shone: Buat **Hanami N, Kobayatsu Shimura, Obiora, **makasih udah bilang fic Shone yang abal ini lucu dan seru. Terus baca dan ripiu ya :*

Buat **Ichikawa Arata, **makasih udah ripiu, makasih buat my sist Nana-san yang udah promoin. Ini shonen ai loh arata-senpai XD. Ada lemon pula makasih deh buat semua pujiannya. Bikin berbunga-bunga XD. Makasih ya, udah ripiu, dan semoga Arata-senpai terus baca ini fic dan terus ripiu :*

Buat **Kawai, **makasih udah ripiuw pokoknya. Hahaha makasih udah bilang saya lucu *eh* maksudnya, ficnya lucu, lebih baik ketawa nimbang nangis XD. Heheh iya ya humor emang kebanyakan OOC. Saya jarang baca novel. Mungkin Cuma cerpen XD. Konflik mungkin dikit. SasuNaru mesti banyak dong. Kan pemeran utama XD. Ini pair juga udah permanen di otak saya kok Kawai-san XD. Gak ada yang bisa gantiin mereka. Makasih udah nyemangatin buat try out dan UN dan makasih doa nya. Terus baca dan ripiu ya. Makasih :*

Eh? Babang Tachi udah pulang duluan. TTATT

Yaudah deh. Sekarang dari **Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper, **kyaaaaaaa— makasih udah bilang saya keren XD. Dan makasih udah ripiu, dan makasih udah mencintai pair yang juga saya cintai SasuNaru. Tidak ada yang lain emang deh! Tetep baca dan ripiiu ya. Makasih Joonie-senpai :*

Buat **Kagome, Menma, Asouka K, Kireira Gusa, mira, **makasih udah review dan bilang fic ini bagus. Ini udah apdet. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tetep terus mau baca. :*

Buat **RisaSano,** Ini udah lanjut Risa-san, semoga tetep mau baca dan tetep mau ripiu ya :**

Buat **Heiwajima Shizaya, **Makasih udah ripiu Heiwajima-senpai, terimakasih pujian dan sarannya. akan saya pergunakan. dan buat langsung anu-anu langsung kawin. itu karena Shone mau menceritakan kehidupan SasuNaru habis menikah di perbanyak. Naru tetep narsis mungkin. dan satu minggu itu nggak terlalu lama. tetep baca dan ripiu ya :*

Sekarang buat **Luce Stellare of Hyuzura, **hehehe, gak tahan baca lemon bikin nosebleed ya? gapapa yang penting udah mau ripiuw! terus baca dan terus ripiu ya Luce-san :**

Terakhir buat **tsunayoshi yuzuru, **heeee! jangan panggil Shone senpai. masih ABG nih. labil pula. dan makasih udah suka sama lawak dan OOC Fuga :D dan buat panggilan Min dan Kush? wkwkwkw! terus baca dan terus ripiu ya :**

Baiklah udah dulu cerocos dari mulut Shone. Udah mulai pegel nih mulut sampe berbusa. Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**Minggu depan libur nggak apdet buat Try Out. Doakan Shone bisa mengerjakan soal TO dengan mudah. Ammiiiin—!**


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Sasuke—Pemuda ganteng berusia 25 tahun dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam yang kita kenal belakangan ini sedang menjalin hubungan cepat bersama sang kekasih—Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini, pemuda bermata onyxs ini sedang berada di kamar sang Aniki tercinta—Uchiha Itachi si Keriput Famous! Tentunya bersama sang Anikinya. Sedang apa mereka? Tumben bersama!

Itu semua dikarenakan Sasuke yang sedang mengalami depresi—guncangan batin karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan sang kekasih sejak tiga hari kemarin. Ya—sejak tiga hari kemarin, tepatnya setelah Naruto mengamuk di kediaman Uchiha. Dan keesokan harinya Naruto diangkut pulang paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hal ini langsung membuat Sasuke stress.

Bagaimana tidak stress coba? Tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu dengan Naruto, menghubungi saja tidak boleh. Bahkan, saat dia akan pergi keluar sebentar atau pergi untuk bekerja di kantor ayahnya—JUGA TIDAK BOLEEEH!

"Aniki ku yang keriput, bagaimana ini? sudah tiga hari aku tidak mengetahui kabar Naruto. Aku merindukannya, wajahnya, sentuhannya, dan kehangatannya. Aku bisa gila kalau terus begini. Aku tidak tahan!" Seru Sasuke panjang lebar dan jelas-jelas sangat OOC. Terus saja berteriak tidak jelas dengan ucapan yang sama yang terus menerus diulang seperti kaset rusak.

Sungguh, kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, Sasuke sudah kehilangan sikap dingin dan pendiamnya. Apalagi saat seperti ini. Dia sudah seperti wanita pertama kali pms(?) yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu. Kau membuat malu Kakek Madara yang sudah inalilahi yang sudah bersusah payah membangun klan terhormat Uchiha. Dan kau juga sudah membuat malu kakak mu yang ganteng nya gak ketulungan ini" Ucap Itachi dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf dan sedikit nyempil kata-kata narsis!

"Gaaah—keripuuutt! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau tiga hari ini aku tidak diperbolehkan bertemu Naruto, menghubungi saja tidak boleh. Bahkan keluar rumah aku tidak boleh!" Teriak Sasuke lagi sekarang sambil menjambak rambut yang melawan gravitasi tersebut menjadi semakin melawan gravitasi. "Ini demi kebaikan dirimu dan Naruto Sasukeee!" Teriak Itachi tak mau kalah. Dia seorang kakak, masak mau ngalah sama si dedek ganteng Sasuke. Nggak doong!

"Kebaikan apanya, yang ada aku jadi gila kalau dipisahkan dengan Naruto!" Lagi lagi dan lagi Sasuke berteriak sudah melewati batas ke OOC an yang sudah ditentukan para author. Dan sekarang malah diperparah dengan gerakan Sasuke yang bergelundung gelundung ria di karpet kamar Itachi. "Huuh! Ini sudah sebagai adat 'Suke! Pengantin yang akan menikah harus di pingit tiga hari sebelum hari-H. itu semua agar pernikahan kalian langgeng, sampai kakek nenek. Eh maksudku Kakek kakek!" Tutur Itachi sambil menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal atau memang benar-benar gatal karena ketombe. Bisa jadi dia berketombe karena sudah tiga hari ini juga dia tidak mandi—Gara-gara sang adik yang selalu ngerecokinnya tiga hari ini.

"Aku tetap tidak tahan. Kau seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san keriput Baka Aniki! Selalu bilang kalau ini adat. Dan harus dilakukan karena sacral. Dan pamali kalau tidak dilakukan. Demi kelanggengan kek apa kek bla bla bla!" Cibir Sasuke sambil bangkit dari guling-gulingnya dan menghempaskan diri di kasur empuk milik si Kakak. Mencoba beristirahat setelah capek bergalau- galau ria. "Bersabarlah! Lagipula ini hari terakhir. Dan besok dia sudah resmi menjadi istrimu!" Ucap Itachi sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesum dan sesekali mengerlingkan matanya pada sang adik—bermaksud untuk mengingatkan sang adik tentang malam pertama. Yang malah ditangkap Sasuke sebagai seorang kakak yang akan menyerang sang adik.

Sehingga dengan ikhlas walafiat, Sasuke melempar bantal yang cukup berat di wajah berkeriput Itachi. "Jangan mesum Baka keriput Aniki. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya mencintai Naruto" Cerocos Sasuke ngawur yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas oleh Itachi—tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Lebih baik aku mandi. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak mandi karenamu! Badan ku lengket!" Ucap Itachi beranjak menuju kamar mandi, setelah bokongnya lepas dari kursi goyang yang dari tadi dia tempati. "Hn"

Setelah sosok keriput sudah tidak terlihat tertelan oleh pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke sedikit menyeringai dan segera saja dia mengambil handphone Itachi yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan mempermainkannya, berniat akan menghubungi Naruto. Hingga suatu terbesit di pikrannya—'aku tidak hapal nomor si Dobe!' Rengek Sasuke dalam hati. Setengah hati pengen mewek. Kenapa nasibnya beberapa hari ini sangat sial. Sekarang? Dia sudah mendapat kesempatan. Eh malah gak hapal nomor si Do'i!

Setelah selesai meratapi nasibnya, Sasuke kembali mengotak atik handphone Itachi, hingga sebuah kartu nomor muncul dengan tulisan 'Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel' Nama yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah dan tertawa sekalugis. Sungguh—kenapa Anikinya yang terkenal tidak kalah ganteng darinya ini sangat alayer begini.

Oh God! Daripada mengurusi nama alay tersebut lebih baik Sasuke usil membaca pesan pesan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Mungkin bisa menghilangkan stresnya sebentar dengan logat pesan yang alayer dari Kyuubi dan Itachi. 'Hahahahahahahahahahahaa—uhuk uhuk' Eeh Sasuke keselek dalam hati?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **MikaArata Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – SasoDei — ItaKyuu dan Pasangan Gila FugaMiko — MinaKushi — JiraiyaTsunade — HashiramaMito

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **T+ (Chap ini dan chap depan mungkin mina tidak akan menemukan Lemon maupun Lime! Tapi tenang— Author sudah menyiapkan lemon yang hot bingit untuk Chap-chap kedepannya)

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, M-PREG! Walaupun bukan sekarang. Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Maaf brooow~ Shone ngaret berapa hari coba? Gimana lagi coba—habis Try Out, Shone malah kena WB stadium akhir. Hingga otak Shone lemot banget jadi Dobe. Gatau juga deh chap ini bagus atau engga, lucu atau engga, dan mina minat baca atau engga. Tapi Shone mohon ripiuw setelah baca. Buat nyemangatin Shone agar sembuh dari penyakit WB.

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4: Lucked Up!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tak jauh beda dari keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Naruto juga uring-uring an tidak karuan karena merindukan Sasuke.

Di sebuah mansion megah yang terkenal dengan keramahan – kehangatan – keceriaan. Sekarang tak Nampak seperti itu lagi karena sebuah tangisan yang meledak beberapa hari terakhir ini. membuat mansion itu seperti wahana rumah hantu yang membuat semua orang menjerit.

"Hiks— hiks— Huuweee! Naru kangen sama Sasuke! Kenapa sih harus kayak gini! Naru pengen ketemu Sasuke. Hiks— hiks— Huuweee! Huuweee! Oek oek!" Erang Naruto dengan isakan isakan membahana. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya pucat dengan telinga yang dipastikan sudah budeg semua. "Naru-Nii diem doong! Dei udah nggak bisa denger apa-apa nih!" Teriak Deidara protes karena kuping nya udah congek.

"Huuuuuuuuuweeeeee Dei—" Isak Naruto makin histeris. "Dei, kamu tuh nggak bisa denger gara-gara kamu pake earphone!" Bentak Kyuubi ikut-ikutan gerah dengan masalah ini. "Oh iya lupa" Jawab Deidara seenak jidat dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kembali mendengarkan lagu yang diputar lewat handphone miliknya.

"Aduh, Naru udahan ya nangisnya. Mami beliin Lolipop rasa duren!" Bujuk Kushina ikut-ikutan bingung dengan keadaan anak keduanya. Keringat segede biji manggis udah berkucur kucur membasahi tubuhnya.

"Huuuuweeeeeeeeee kok duren sih huuuuweeee—" Lagi lagi, Semakin keras saja Naruto menangisnya. Membuat semua keluarganya sweatdroped! Papi Min, Mami Kush, Kyuubi dan Deidara sudah rempong sini situ untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sudah menangis sejak tiga hari kemarin. Dan malah sekarang semakin menjadi jadi nangisnya. "Manis, udah ya nangisnya, ngapain sih mikirin anak ayam tuh" Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. Tidak mengetahui kalau itu malah membuat Naruto semakin ulala menangisnya.

"Huuuuuweeee ayam—!"

Semua keluarga menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan membunuh. Tidak meredakan masalah, malah membuat semakin parah. Tidak tahu apa, kalau mereka semua sudah sangat mengantuk berat. Kantung mata mereka saja sudah bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan pintu kemana saja. Ya— sudah tiga malam juga mereka semua tidak bisa tidur karena harus menenangkan Naruto. Lagian kalau tidur juga gak bisa merem karena tangisan Naruto.

"Kyuu bodoh" Ucap Deidara cuek membuat Kyuubi pundung dengan tangis yang siap meledak juga. "Huuuweeeee—!" Aah— hanya karena Deidara bilang Kyuubi bodoh, Naruto malah semakin kenceng nangisnya. 'Lebih baik kita semua diam' Batin mereka masing-masing. Tidak berniat buat buka mulut. Kalau gak mau Naruto semakin kencang nangisnya. "Huuuwe— Sasuke itu bukan anak ayam. Dia itu teme" Ucap Naruto masih nangis yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Jadi ini gara-garanya dia tadi nangisnya makin kencang.

Semua bersweatdrop ria hingga tidak ada yang bernafas. Semua menafan nafas dalam –dalam hingga—

Preeeet—!

Suara dan bau yang sangat menyengat yang bersumber dari bokong Kyuubi yang terlalu mendalami menahan nafas. Tak kala, hal itu membuat Naruto diam sejenak dari tangisnya dan menatap Kyuubi horror. Semua yang mendengar dan menciumpun memasang wajah pucat. Hingga Papi Min tidak tahan dengan baunya memilih untuk pingsan.

"Huuuuuweeee— Bauuu!" Aah Naruto nangis lagi gara-gara Kyuubi kentut. Deidara dan Mami Kush yang masih bertahan dengan gas beracun dari Kyuubi sendiri sudah berwajah biru. Sedangkah sang pelaku sendiri malah ikut-ikut pingsan bersama Papi Min. "Huuuuweee— Papi sama Kyuu pingsan!" Dan sekarang apa lagi? Naruto semakin menjadi gara –gara Papi Min dan Kyuubi pingsan. Sepertinya acara tangis menangis ini sudah bukan bertopik tentang kerinduan Naruto pada Sasuke. Melainkan entahlah!

"Aku mau pingsan juga deh" Ucap Deidara enteng sambil merebahkan diri di lantai, setelah menebah-nebah lantai tempat dia untuk pingsan. "Huuuuwweeee— Mami gak ikut pingsan?" Tangis Naruto yang membuat Kush sweatdrop beserta dongkol. Anak macam apa yang menyuruh Mamak nya pingsan. "Naru tenang ya. Besok kan Naru udah bisa ketemu sama 'Suke. Malahan besok Naru mau nikah loh, jadi kalo nangis terus, besok Naru bisa jelek" Bujuk Kushina sambil melempar senyum manis. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya sudah berbongkah bongkah batu mengunduk sampai ulu hati. Tangannya sendiri mengelus punggung Naruto. Tidak berniat mengelus karena tangannya mengepal ingin menjitak sang anak.

"Huuuuuwweeeee— Naru besok jelek ya? Gimana kalau teme gak mau nikah sama Naru?" Alah Kushina jadi pasrah. Kenapa tadi dia bisa ngomong gitu. Sekarang Naruto malah nangis karena takut besok dia jadi jelek. Ironis keluarga ini.—Cup cup yaa dek Naru. Udah jangan nangis terus. Author gak mau loh nanti genre fic ini berubah jadi angst gara-gara kamu nangis terus.

"Huuuuweeee— Author jahat!" Heh! kenapa author dikait kaitkan dalam tragedy sumber air mata ini? Kushina yang mendengar tangisan Naruto pun semakin jengkel dan menoleh ke author dengan deathglare ala habanero! 'Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada ku author? Lihatlah penampilanku sekarang! Mataku berkantung, tubuhku pucat, kupingku congek! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana besok. Aku malu kalau besok aku jadi jelek di hadapan Mikoto di pernikahan anakku. Bisa-bisa dia mentertawakanku'

"Cup— Mami beliin ramen satu kardus yaa! Naru diem dulu" Bujuk Kushina lagi yang saat ini sangatlah manjur karena tangis Naruto langsung stop mendengar kata 'Ramen satu kardus'. 'Kalau tahu begini, dari kemarin aku belikan dia pabrik ramen' Gerutu Kushina dalam hati. Sangat ikhlas kalau saat ini dia harus memberi benjolan di kepala kuning sang anak. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak mau mendengar tangisan cempreng lagi. Sudah susah payah dia menenangkan bocah tengil ini. masak mau dibuat nangis lagi.—tengil-tengil dia anakmu Kush.

"Beneran Hiks— mami?" Tanya Naruto masih sesenggukan sambil mengusap ingusnya di baju mahal Mami Kush. Tentu saja hal ini membuat jidat Kushina menampilkan beberapa pertigaan dan perempatandi dahinya. Baju mahalnya? Terima buat usap ingus? Oh hell.! Dengan cepat dia akan melayangkan tinjunya. Namun saat akan sampai di sasaran. Dia tahan, 'Sabar Kush sabar' Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri. "I—iya. Sekarang Naru istirahat dulu ya. Mami beliin Ramen" Ucap Kushina sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar sang anak.

'Sumpah deh. Mamak dari tuh anak bodoh bin bego banget ngelahirin tuh anak' Gerutu Kushina dalam hati tidak ingat bin tidak sadar binti tidak waras bintol bentol! kalau dialah Mamak dari anak tuh. Ya maklum Kushina lagi dongkol—Kamu calling calling aku lagi pusing, kamu miscall aku, aku lagi dongkol!—plak!

.

Semetara itu disebuah kamar. Terdapat pemuda tampan yang sedang cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya yang mules. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini sedang membaca sms percakapan antara Anikinya dan kekasih kakaknya— Namikaze Kyuubi, sekaligus kakak dari kekasih yang akan jadi istrinya—Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**[From: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**To: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**Ayank Mechum, akhu gack bicha tidhur nich. Aghie Inchomnia!]**

**.**

**[From: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**To: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**Chini2 Bubugh cma akhu, rubah manies khu]**

**.**

**[From: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**To: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**Enggack mau! Kmu mechuem! Nantie akhu ddi grephe grphe]**

**.**

**[From: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**To: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**Engga kug! AKhu KhhaAn ChyAnnk Kmooe! :* :p]**

.

Sekiranya seperti itulah cuplikan percakapan Itachi raja keriput dengan kekasihnya— Rubah Kyuubi. Percakapan yang sangat amat sekali ayaler. Membuat Sasuke terbahak-bahak mulas hingga terjungkal. Sedikit melupakan kegalauannya atas kerinduanya pada Naruto. Hingga suatu ide terbesit di otak pintarnya.

Dengan seringai, Sasuke mulai menjalankan idenya. Jari jemarinya yang putih mulai bergerak mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang. Tak beberapa lama, ada pesan yang memasuki handphone Anikinya. Dengan cepat dia membukanya dan membacanya. Tiba tiba matanya melebar dan senyum sangat lebar juga terpampang di wajah gantengnya. 'Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih memihakku' Soraknya dalam hati.

**.**

**[From: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**To: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**Temeeeee— Aku merindukanmu. Kyuu lagi pingsan dan saat tadi handphone yang bunyi aku ambil, dan ternyata kamu. Teme aku sangat rindu kamu]**

**.**

**[From: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**To: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Dobe. Sangat merindukanmu]**

Balas Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pesan dari Naruto tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi sedang pingsan. Dia lebih mementingkan Naruto ketimbang rubah sialan itu. Tapi— mungkin jika Itachi tahu tentang ini. mungkin dia akan mencak sana sini bingung dan galau seperti Sasuke tadi.

**.**

**[From: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**To: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**Teme—! Jangan lebay deh! Kamu lagi apa Teme?]**

**.**

**[From: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**To: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**Aku sedang memikirkanmu Dobe. Aku mencintaimu]**

**.**

**[From: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**To: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**Aku juga Teme -_- :*]**

**.**

**[From: Bebeibh Keriput Unyukunyuk Lophe You Muach**

**To: Ayang khu Lophe Lophe Kyuubi Cintha Pholepel**

**Sebentar Dobe, aku akan menelfonmu!]**

**.**

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut dan mengirimnya, Sasuke langsung memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda gepeng tersebut di telinganya.

Tuuut— Tuuut—

"**Temeeeeeeeeeee—!"** Teriak suara dari seberang sana dengan kencang dan cemprengnya, membuat telinga Sasuke congek dan memcahkan rumah siput yang berada di dalam telinga Sasuke.

"Kecilkan suaramu Dobe. Aku bisa tuli" Ucap Sasuke sebal. Sepertinya tidak setulusnya Dewi Fortuna membantunya.

"**Aku tuh merindukanmu. Jadi ya gapapa dong"** Jawab Naruto enteng banget kayak permen kapas.

"Iya gapapa. Tapi telingaku sakit" Dengus Sasuke yang malah di balas Naruto dengan tawa. Sasuke sendiri yang mendengar tawa Naruto ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak mendengar tawa dari orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Oh dek Sas! Baru tiga hari kau dan Naruto tidak bertemu—jangan lah lebay seperti sudah bertahun tahun ditinggal Naruto ke luar negeri sebagai TKW.

"**Aku mencintaimu. Mumumumu!"** Ucap Naruto sambil memberi ciuman tidak langsung. Yang membuat wajah Sasuke merona. Sasuke yakin, pasti wajah Naruto tidak kalah merah darinya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Aku tagih ciuman itu, kalau kita sudah bertemu, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit menyeringai membayangkan dia akan merasakan ciuman Naruto lagi. 'Uh adek jadi bangun tuh' – Dasar mesum!

"**Siap Teme! Love You!"** Seru Naruto semangat!

"Love You To— Tuut— Tuut—"

'Eeeh— kenapa tiba-tiba panggilannya terputus? Apakah baterai Naruto habis? Sungguh mengganggu saja. Padahal aku baru saja mau ngomong sama Naruto. Apa yang terjadi ya? Apa handphonenya diminta Kyuubi? Atau—' Dengan ragu Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Dia takut kalau apa yang dia pikirka benar-benar terjadi. Pasti akan datang bencana kalau hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini benar- benar terjadi. Dengan gemetar, Sasuke menekan tombol angka untuk menghubungi operator. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa detik, sebuah pesan dari sang oparetor muncul dengan pesan seperti ini:

"Sisa pulsa anda sebesar 8 sampai dengan 11 Agustus 2014. Promo video Gadis Cuaca 8800/3 Video!" – Lupakan kalimat yang terakhir. Yang jelas, pesan dari operator ini, sukses membuat Sasuke merasakan tersambar Chidorinya sendiri. Dengan langkah patah-patah, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar si Keriput Aniki, tentunya setelah mengembalikan handphone Itachi di tempat semula dan menghapus semua bukti bahwa Sasuke baru saja memakai handphone tersebut. Untung saja Itachi mandinya lama. XDD

.

Setelah telepon dari Sasuke terputus, Naruto kembali merenung karena kesepian. Mami Kush yang belum kembali dari membelikannya ramen satu kardus. Dan para cowo kece yang sedang terdampar pingsan di kamarnya ini juga belum sadar-sadar. Ingin rasanya Naruto kembali menangis. Tapi dia memegang janji Maminya kalau dia tidak akan menangis demi satu kardus ramen. Nyaaaaam—!

Saat dia melihat para cowok kece yang sedang pingsan, dia sedikit tersenyum 'Sepertinya mereka tidak pingsan. Mereka tidur! Biarlah sudah tiga malam mereka tidak tidur demi menenangkanku. Uuh—aku jadi kayak anak cewe yang baru diputusin pacarnya aja deh. Padahal aku kan malah lagi melakukan kegiatan adat yang sacral demi langgengnya hubungan rumah tanggaku nanti dengan Sasuke. Hehehe'

"Haha pulang—!" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamar sang anak yang bernuansa cerah ini. Di tangannya terdapat satu kardus besar yang bertuliskan 'Ramen Ichiraku'. Naruto yang melihat perjuangan Maminya dan usaha para keluarganya menjadi terharu dan tanpa sadar mengalirkan butiran bening dari kedua matanya yang beriris batu nilam.

"He— hei, Naru kenapa nangis lagi?" Ucap Mami Kush khawatir melihat anaknya yang akan membangun rumah tangga sendiri ini menangis dalam diam. Dengan cepat Mami Kush menaruh kardus besar itu di lantai samping kasur dan langsung saja dia berhambur untuk memeluk anaknya—mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan sang anak dari tangisan tanpa isakan ini. "Naru nggak nangis, Haha! Naru Cuma bahagia, Naru mempunyai keluarga yang sangat perduli sama Naru!" Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan sang ibu. Kushina yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut mengalirkan Kristal bening dari matanya.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata para cowo kece yang dari tadi pingsan, sudah sadarkan diri dan melihat adegan Ibu – Anak itu dengan senyuman. Dengan cepat, para cowo kece tersebut juga menghamburkan diri mereka untuk saling memeluk bersama—berlima. Keluarga teletabies!

"Naru-nii, setelah kau menikah, kau akan tetap jadi Nii-san Dei dan terus menyayangi Dei kan?" Tanya Deidara memecahkan kesunyian dalam pelukan keluarga ini. "Tentu saja aku terus menjadi Nii-san mu Dei, dan aku akan terus menyayangimu!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirang panjang milik sang adik. "Bagaimana denganku manis?" Tanya Kyuubi yang ternyata iri.

Naruto hanya nyengir memandang Kyuubi namun setelah itu, Naruto memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup singkat pipi Kyuubi. Pipi yang biasanya dia kecup waktu mereka berdua masih kecil. "Kau akan tetap jadi Nii-san ku Kyuu. Dan aku akan tetap Menyayangimu juga. Kau akan tetap jadi Nii-san ku yang jahil. Hehehe!" Ucap Naruto yang setelah itu merangkul semua keluarganya menjadi satu. "Aku sayang kalian semua. Walaupun aku akan menikah, tolong kalian tetap sayang sama Naru" Ucap Naruto lirih namun pasti di dengar oleh para Namikaze yang lain.

"Tentu kami akan tetap menyayangimu, ttebane!"

"Kami tetap sayang kamu, Naru-chan!"

"Tentu manis!"

"Pasti Naru-Nii!"

Jawaban dari para anggota keluarganya yang sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. "Hiks— Hiks— Naru beruntung punya kalian Hiks—" Ucap Naruto dalam isakannya karena terharu. 'Naru janji akan selalu ada buat kalian'

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi lama-lamanya, — Tentu saja lama, sudah tiga hari Itachi tidak mandi. Sehingga satu kali mandi. Butuh ekstra tenaga dan waktu cukup lama untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Bayangkan! Dia keramas dengan satu botol sampho selama satu jam— Menyabun badannya dengan dua batang sabun selama 2 jam— dan sikat gigi dengan tiga sikat gigi dan dua pasta gigi selama 3 jam— lama bukan? Dan dia juga harus berendam untuk menghilangkan keringat ditubuhnya selama 4 jam! Bukan berlebihan. Tapi authornya lagi gila!

Setelah selesai, Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah mengenakan satu buah celana training panjang dengan kaos oblong sedikit besar berwarna hitam. Berjalan menuju king bednya sambil mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai mengenakan handuk, Itachi mencoba mengambil handphone nya dan berniat mengirim pesan pada Kyuubi.

Namun setelah selesai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya, tetapi pesan tersebut terus menerus gagal terkirim. Membuat Itachi sedikit jengkel dan bingung. Cepat saja dia memencet nomor operator yang menghubunginya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdapat pesan dari operator yang membuat mata dan keriputnya melotot. 'Bagaimana bisa, saldo pulsa baru aku isi. Sekarang sudah habis! Jangan jangan—'

"SAASUUKEEEE—"

.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang berada di halaman rumahnya. Melihat para pegawai yang biasanya sibuk memasak, membersihkan rumah, menata taman dan sebagainya, sekarang sibuk menjadi satu. Yaitu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang akan dilaksanakan besok tanggal 10 Juli 2014. Dia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang kalang kabut mengatur para pelayan untuk bekerja dengan benar. Sungguh perasaannya tak pernah sebahagia sekarang. Dia akan menikah dengan pemuda yang sangat dia cintai. Dan seluruh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak mendukung hal tersebut. Berasa Sasuke sedang terbang dan hidup di surga selamanya— tentunya bersama pemuda yang sangat dia cintai— Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan merubah namanya menjadi – Uchiha Naruto. 'Uuh— aku tak sabar ingin membangun rumah tangga sendiri bersamamu Dobe! Kita berdua, bersama anak kita yang akan aku beri nama Uchiha Naruke(?) ehh tidak jadi! Aku akan memikirkan nama anakku dengan apik! Bukan Uchiha Naruke! Ittu terlalu jelek dan bagaimana kalau dia menjadi seorang uke gara-gara nama nista yang sempat terlintas di pikiranku? Entahlah! Aku akan berdiskusi dengan author dan para readers untuk nama anakku nanti!—PLAAAK!' Maaf buat nama anak SasuNaru yang baru saja disebut Sasuke itu bercanda. Author akan memikirkan nama yang lebih baik daripada itu. XDD

.

"Naru—! Turun, Sizune-nee sudah datang!" Teriak suara dari arah bawah. Suara dengan oktaf begitu tinggi yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh sebangsa kelelawar dan lumba-lumba(?) tapi tidak! Itu adalah suara si gadis habanero yang meneriaki anaknya – Namikaze Naruto, yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan besok.

"Yaaa—!" Teriak Naruto tak kalah seru. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat, tentunya setelah menghabiskan satu kardus ramen tanpa membaginya kepada sang keluarga. Bahkan author yang jarinya mulai kriting buat ngetik, tak di beri satu suapan pun—Dek Naru kau terlalu jahat dengan daku!

Setelah itu, Naruto beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah turun untuk menemui para keluarga dan kakak keponakannya— Sizune-nee yang sudah setia menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan peralatan err…!

"Ayo kesini, kamu harus diberi perawatan biar besok keliatan bersih dan cantik" Seru Mami Kush dengan semangat sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Naruto mendekat. Naruto sendiri sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melangkah maju menuju tempat sang Mama. 'Kenapa bisa seperti ini? ini kan alat-alat cewe buat.. umm entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu Sizune –nee kesini buat menyerahhkan parsel seperti kata Mami. Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini?'

"Umm— Untuk apa semua ini?" Tanya Naruto kikuk sambil duduk bingung di sebelah Mami Kush dengan mata yang masih menatap heran peralatan nista baginya tersebut. "Aku tadi sudah bilang Naru" Jawab Kushina enteng sambil memberi tatapan sebal pada anaknya yang imut unyu unyu ini. "Bukannya Sizune-nee kesi—"

"Iya ini parselnya, dia akan memberimu perawatan agar kau terlihat terpancar bercahaya dan cantik saat pernikahanmu besok. Kau tahu kan Sizune-nee ini ahli kecantikan di klinik kecantikan milik Nenek Tsunade" Ucap Mami Kush panjang lebar memotong perkataan Naruto. Senyum semangat terus tergambar di wajahnya. Tangan dan tangannya dia gerakkan kesana kemari seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan hal menyenagkan kepada keluarga atau temannya.

"Huuuh.. baiklah" Desah Naruto, tak ada pilihan lain. Dai harus mengikuti kemauan Mami Kush tercinta atau dia memilih untuk di kunyah hidup-hidup dan setelah itu dimuntahkan secara tidak elit dengan saliva di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti daun sirih buat nginang gitu! TTATT

"Yoosh—! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Sizune-chan. Kita mulai dengan aku" Ucap Kushina semangat 45 dengan wajah berseri-seri menghadap Sizune, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk siap menjalani perawatan. Namun sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.. sesuatu.. sesuatu yang ada di hatimu—Jleger!

"Kau tidak akan melakukan perwatan mami. Yang akan menikah itu Naru-nii" Ucap Deidara enteng. Mensadarkan Mami Kush dari obsesinya untuk melakukan perawatan. "O-Oh iya ya. Hehehe aku lupa. Ba-baiklah ayo cepat di mulai" Jawab Mami Kush dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dengan cengiran tanpa dosa pertanda bahwa dia sangat malu. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan beranjak dari kursi—pundung. Mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjalani perawatan— Mami Kush, kau dan obsesimu itu sungguh membuat Keluarga Namikaze malu. Kau itu sudah tua!

Para penonton— Papi Min, Kyuubi, Deidara yang sedari tadi ingin menyaksikan adegan perawatan ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas atas sikap gila muda yang dimiliki sang Mami. Bahkan Sizune dan Naruto juga ikut menggeleng.

Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng~ leng geleng geleng kayak orang minum kaleng—Plak!

.

"Baiklah Naru, kau siap?" Tanya Sizune sambil duduk mendekat ke arah Naruto. Membuka seluruh perlengkapan kerjanya dan mengeluarkan seluruh peralatan yang di butuhkan. "Jangan tegang. Ini Cuma perawatan agar kau terlihat lebih indah. Tidak akan ada yang sakit kok" Seru Sizune ketika melihat ekspresi sedikit tegang dari Naruto. Ya tentulah. Ini hal pertama buat Naruto, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal hal seperti ini. Sizune tersenyum ramah sambil menggeret tubuh Naruto lebih mendekat padanya untuk mempermudah dirinya bekerja. Dan perawatan pun dimulai.

Sizune mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah basah, mengoleskannya pada tubuh Naruto yang saat ini sedang memakai kaos singlet dan celana pendek. Mengusapkan handuk tersebut keseluruh bagian tubuh Naruto. Bermaksud untuk membersihkannya dari keringat.

Setelah selesai dengan handuknya, Sizune mengambil sebuah kotak cukup besar berwarna kuning pucat. Sebenarnya isi dari kotak tersebut yang berwarna kuning pucat. Sizune membuka kotak tersebut dan memindahkan beberapa sendok isi dari kotak tersebut ke mangkok yang sudah di sediakan. Menuangkan sedikit air dan mengaduknya hingga rata.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sizune mulai mengoleskan cairan tersebut ke badan Naruto. "Aaaaa— apaa iniii!" Teriak Naruto histeris saat merasakan kulitnya di sentuh oleh benda cair yang sedikit lengket dengan bau yang cukup menyengat. "Tenanglah Naru, ini krim untuk melindungi kulit dan membuat kulit menjadi lebih baik" Jawab Sizune tegas sambil terus mengoleskan krim tersebut ke sekujur badan Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menggeliat hebat.

Bagaiman para penonton sendiri? Mereka menatap sang pasien atau Naruto dengan tatapan horror dan raut wajah yang mensiratkan ucapan 'Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukan perawatan. Sungguh nista' Pikir para penonton yang masih melotot melihat Naruto menggeliat. Sedangkan Kushina sendiri melihat Naruto dengan wajah ngiler. Sungguh masih belum bisa menghilangkan obsesinya untuk melakukan perawatan juga— huuh baiklah, setelah Naruto, kau akan melakukan perwatan Kush!

Dikira tubuh Naruto sudah cukup kuning oleh cairan ang di buat Sizune tadi, Sizune menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai mengambil sebuah alat lagi dari dalam tas besarnya. Dan sebuah tabung kecil lah keluar— yang berada dalam genggaman Sizune. Sebuah tabung kecil transparan yang bisa dilihat juga berisikan cairan, namun kali ini cairan tersebut berwarna putih gading.

"A-apakah aku harus di tempeli benda nista ini lagi?" Tanya Naruto horror. Keringat segede biji jangung sudah meluncur dari pelipisnya, melihat masih ada cairan sejenis yang akan melekat di tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah berwarna kuning sendiri sudah gemetar melihat Sizune menyeringai tanpa maksud mendekati dirinya sambil membawa tabung tersebut di tangan kiri dan kuas medium di tangan kanannya. "Aaaaa—" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghindari Sizune.

Ckkit— belum jauh Naruto berlari, dia sudah di hadang oleh wanita habanero yang membentangkan tangannya lebar- lebar bermaksud menghalangi jalan Naruto. Seringai kejam pun tak lepas dari mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto celegukkan. "Kau. mau. kemana?" Tanya Wanita habanero yang tak lain ibu Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Ha—"

"KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KAU MENJADI NORI!"

Cleguk— dengan wajah yang sudah sangat pucat dan tubuh gemetaran, Naruto kembali melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

Para penonton yang melihat kemurkaan si Setan mera hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan tubuh yang sudah mematung dan juga pucat. "Mengerikan" Bisik Kyuubi yang ternyata di dengar oleh Mami Kush.

Ctak— "Siapa yang mengerikan Kyuu sayang?" Tanya Kushina bersikap manis ambil berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. Dan sekejap sudah terdengar bunyi baku hantam di mansion megah ini. pelaku adalah Mami Kush sebagai tersangka dan Kyuubi, Deidara, Papi Min menjadi korban. Kenapa Papi Min dan Deidar juga menjadi korban? Mereka ikut kena imbas karena mencoba melerai Mami Kush—Poor Keluarga Namikaze!

"Kau tak perlu takut" Ucap Sizune kembali mendekati Naruto dan mulai mengusapkan kuas yang sudah dia celupkan ke cairan yang dia bawa tadi. Hati Naruto sudah mencelos saat melihat kuas itu mendekat kearah wajahnya dan—

Sreeet— "Aaaaaaack— ini menjijikkan, wajah tampanku, wajah tampanku, aaaack!" Teriak Naruto histeris membuat Mami Kush kembali melotot ke arahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto kembali tenang setelah melihat pelototan dari Mami Kush. Walaupun hatinya masih dag dig dug, namun dia harus menuruti si Kanjeng Mami kalau tidak menginginkan hal yang tidak wajar terjadi padanya. Targis kan? Ingat lagi dia besok juga harus menikah!—Poor Naruto!

Setelah wajah Naruto sudah penuh dengan topeng berwarna putih, Sizune meletakkan dua potong mentimun di kedua mata Naruto. Setelah itu, SIzune beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju ke belakang Naruto. Membuka benda yang dari tadi dia bawa, mencoleknya sedikit setelah itu mengoleskannya ke rambut pirang Naruto. Memijatnya dengan sensual, meratakan benda yang di colek tadi ke seluruh rambut Naruto. Terus di pijat dan terus di pijat. Yang kali ini membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Tidak seperti tadi saat dia harus merasakan kulit tan eksotisnya di tempeli benda laknat menurutnya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam memijat kepala Naruto, Sizune mengambil air yang berada dalam kaleng dan menyemprotkannya ke kepala Naruto, setelah itu membungkus rambut Naruto menggunakan handuk. "Selesai! Tetaplah seperti ini selama setengah jam dan setelah itu bersihkan badanmu. Kau pasti akan menjadi lebih cantik umm maksudku manis. Dan buat kuku-kuku jari milikmu, aku tak perlu membersihkannya. Kuku-kuku miliku sudah terlihat sangat bersih dan mengkilat. Aku sangat takjub. Apa kau merawatnya selama ini?" Ucap Sizune panjang lebar dengan cengiran ataupun senyuman riang dan di akhiri oleh pertanya takjub saat melihat kuku-kuku milik Naruto yang sudah bersih dan kinclong tanpa harus dia bersihkan. "Aku tak pernah merawatnya, hanya aku potong jika terlalu panjang" Jawab Naruto masih dalam posisinya seperti tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak berana bergerak sedikitpun kalau tidak mau mendapat pelototan membunuh dari Kanjeng Mami.

"Wah jadi memang asli ya. Kau beruntung sekali Naru-chan, punya kuku secantik ini" Seru Sizune lagi sambil berseri-seri tak henti-hentinya memandangi kuku milik Naruto. Apalagi setelah Naruto bilang kalau dia tidak pernah merawatnya. "Iya" Jawab Naruto dengan masih mata ditutup buah mentimun.

.

Disebuah mansion yang sangat besar, tepatnya di sebuah teras yang sangat lebar, ada seseorang pemuda tampan yang duduk menyender di tiang. Wajah tampannya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan charisma dan aura kebahagiaan dan kesenangan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terus tersenyum melihat para pelayan yang dengan rajin bekerja mendekor taman miliknya, menyulapnya menjadi tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat yang akan dia jadikan untuk mengikat janji suci bersama kekasihnya— Namikaze Naruto. Tempat yang bertema kan hutan dengan hiasan akar-akar gantu yang menjulang dan taburan bunga tulip dan melati dimana-mana itu membuat senyum Sasuke terus bertahan di wajah tampanya beberapa menit.

Tiba-tiba senyum Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat seorang pelayan yang membawa satu buah bingkai foto yang cukup besar yang berisikan foto dirinya dan pemuda yang dia cintai. Sasuke—pemuda dingin yang sangat tidak suka bernarsis narsis di kamera itu, tiba-tiba mau melaksanan foto untuk prewed demi ini semua. Dari bingkai foto yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan di depan pintu masuk acara tersebut. Dapat dilihat siapa orang yang terdapat dalam foto itu— Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam – celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang dihiasi dasi hitam terlihat sedang duduk dan sedikit memunggungi pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan setelan jas dan celana berwarna abu-abu bergaris tipis dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang juga berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang berpose pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa dan pemuda berambut hitam yang memunggunginya yang sedang berpose mencuri pandang pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, diambil di sebuah tempat bergayakan klasik.

Sasuke terus menerus tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, membayangkan kehidupannya nanti bersama pemuda yang sangat dia cintai, pasti sangat membahagiakan.

'Dobe, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengan dirimu. Entah bagaimana aku besok. Apakah aku bisa mengendalikan diriku di depan banyak orang saat melihatmu setelah tiga hari tak melihatmu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu'

Sasuke terus saja memikirkan Naruto – dirinya dan kehipannya nanti.

'Setelah ini, aku berharap. Kita bisa memiliki keluarga yang rukun dan romantis seperti keluarga ayah ibu kita, Dobe! Dengan anak kita yang mencintai kita. Dan kita yang menyayangi mereka'

'Aku berjanji, pasti akan terus membuatmu bahagia!'

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inilah hasil dari WB Shone yang sudah akut. Tidak mau membuat readers kecewa karena apdet lama. Shone dengan sekuat tenaga membuat chap ini. entahlah kalau malah membuat readers kecewa karena cerita yang gak bermutu m(_ )m

Cerita yang pendek, Cerita yang membosankan, cerita yang bikin gila, cerita yang humornya gagal, cerita yang sungguh badFic! m(_ )m

Aaargh! Ceritanya pendeeeek!

Aaargh! Ceritanya membosankan!

Aaargh! Ceritanya bikin Gilaaaaaa!

Aaargh! Ceritanya gak lucuuuuuu!

Humornya gagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

BadFic!

Dan walaupun sudah berjuang mengalahkan WB, tetap saja NGARET! m(_ )m

Maaf brooow~ Shone ngaret berapa hari coba? Gimana lagi coba—habis Try Out, Shone malah kena WB stadium akhir. Hingga otak Shone lemot banget jadi Dobe. Gatau juga deh chap ini bagus atau engga, lucu atau engga, dan mina minat baca atau engga. Tapi Shone mohon ripiuw setelah baca. Buat nyemangatin Shone agar sembuh dari penyakit WB. m(_ )m

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~\(´ー｀)┌

Oh iya, Shone punya prize niih! Kalo riviuw udah sampe 150, Shone akan mengabulkan salah satu keinginan dari Readers yang beruntung atau yang paling banyak (maksudnya paling banyak yang minta denan permintaan yang sama). Jadi harap riviuw yaa sampe 150, sekaligus tulis keinginan para readers! Yang sekiranya Shone bisa mengabulkannya dan cukup nyambung sama cerita, akan Shone kabulkan! Oke!

Dan Fic ini maunya sih Shone buat jadi kayak sinetron gituuh XD. Tapi gak selamanya pake Fic ini. fic ini akan tamat dan akan ada Sekuel yang juga multichap! Begitulah, seperti yang ini season pertama. Kalo ini sudah tamat, Shone akan buat sekuel sebagai season kedua. Gimana? Readers setuju nggak?

Dan lagi-lagi, Shone mau bikin kayak movie gituh, atau bisa dibilang Oneshoot. Oneshoot yang juga sekuel ataupun prekuel dari Fic ini. maunya sih buat gituan kalau fic ini udah sampe chap berapa gituh. Gak nyampe tamat kalo Oneshootnya ituh! Gimana? Setuju nggak?

Daaan buat mewujudkan itu semua, doakan Shone sembuh dari WB yaa! Oke!

Yaaa— kembali lagi, Shone harap masih ada yang mau memberi riipiu buat cerita yang memiliki banyak kekurangan ini! Shone harap sih! ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ

Shone sendiri nggak terlalu puas oleh chap ini, mungkin chap depan juga. Mungkin karena tidak ada lemon ataupun cerita yang bikin bosen. Lawaknya aja semakin mlorooot! Entahlah, Shone pusing—pengen makan beling kayak kuda lumping aja! m(_ )m

Pada kesempatan ini, Shone gak bisa balas ripiu satu-satu. Shone pusing banget. Gomen ya— biarin Shone menenangkan pikiran dulu dan menyembuhkan WB XD. Pokoknya jangan khawatir! Semua ripiu udah Shone baca. Dan semuanya membuat Shone senang dan membuat Shone semakin berusaha – semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik!

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah fic ini akan M-Preg? Gimana yaah? M-Preg gak yah? Masih bingung nih. Kemungkinan besar iya. Tapi Shone juga masih bingung. Kalo misalnya M-Preg, alasannya apa? Naru kan cowo! Readers bisa ngasih saran?

Special Thanks For:

**NanaToki, Takayaka Umii, Vianycka Hime, Yun Ran Livianda, kuchiharu, KyuuRiu, Nauchi Kirika-RE22, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Heiwajima Shizaya, fatayahn, Axa Allison Ganger, Mii. Soshiru, lutphyvr, NanaSango, Wookie, Samui Mii no-Yuka, mira, Asouka K, Ichikawa Arata, Menma, Obiora, Kagome, Mbik Si Kambing, Dobe jadi pinter  
><strong>

Semoga semua readers masih setia sama Fic ini, dan masih berbaik hati untuk memberikan ripiu!

Baiklah udah dulu cerocos dari mulut Shone. Udah mulai pegel nih mulut sampe berbusa. Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Teng tong teng tong—!

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan setelan jas berwarna putihnya, sedang berjalan dengan bahagianya didampingi oleh sang ayah tercinta, menuju ketempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang akan segera mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Naruto itu, melihat kekasihnya yang setia berdiri bersama sang pastur menunggu di altar pernikahan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih juga. Tak lupa senyuman yang jarang nampak di wajah stoicnya itu, sekarang merekah lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku serahkan anakku padamu. Jaga dia" Ucap Papi Min lirih saat dia dan Naruto sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi dia genggam kepada Sasuke, yang diterima Sasuke dengan antusiasnya.

Setelah itu, Papi Min pun beranjak pergi menuju kursi tamu yang terletak di barisan paling depan, bersama Mami Kush, Papa Fuga, Bunda Miko, ItaKyuu dan SasoDei.

"Baiklah. Kalian siap?" Tanya sang pastur Hidan pada Sasuke dan Naruto setelah mereka berdua berbalik badan menghadap sang pastur yang berambut klimis itu.

"Kami Si—"

"Narutoooo! Narutoooo! NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ada sebuah teriakan? Kenapa di acara yang sangat istimewa seperti ini harus dirusuhi dengan teriakan tidak jelas dari suara yang, cukup familiar? Suara Mami Kush? Kenapa dia berteriak di acara pernikahan yang sangat membahagiakan bagi anaknya ini? Jangan bilang dia tidak setuju. Jangan bilang dia cemburu. Jangan bilang dia mau menikah lagi. Jangan bilang dia mencintai Sasuke. TIDAAAAK!

"Naaarutoooooooooooooooooooo!"

Mami Kush, kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau tidak rela anakmu yang sangat manis bin botol kecap itu menikah? Dia sudah besar Mami, tidak pakai popok bayi. Dia mau pakai celana dalam—!

"NARUTTTOOO!"

Hey, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas dan begitu sangat dekat? Kenapa suara itu begitu nyata dan sangat terasa? Jangan bilang Mami Kush berlari menghampiri Naruto, memeluk Naruto dan berteriak tepat di lubang telinga Naruto.

"Naruutoooo! Bangunnn!"

.

**Bang Bang Bang!**

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **Chikara Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – SasoDei — ItaKyuu dan Pasangan Gila FugaMiko — MinaKushi — JiraiyaTsunade — HashiramaMito

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **T+ menuju M (Chap ini mungkin mina tidak akan menemukan Lemon maupun Lime! Tapi tenang— Author sudah menyiapkan lemon yang hot bingit untuk Chap-chap kedepannya)

Out Of Character Paraaah!

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, M-PREG! Walaupun bukan sekarang. Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Gue buat ini dua hari sebelum gue menjalani Try Out 3. Sebelum gue disibukkan dengan buku-buku dan rumus-rumus *Bleeh* gue sempatkan membuatnya. Namun hari apdetnya adalah saat hari Try Out selesai XDD. Oke! Nah, mungkin setelah ini, gue bakal laamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget apdetnya. Yaaa—maklum ratapan anak kelas tiga! Setelah satu minggu Try Out, disibukkan dengan satu minggu lagi oleh ujian praktek. Minggu kemudian, di sodok dengan Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Dan setelah itu Try Out lagi. Aaargh—! Dan ketambahan dengan Lapie yang terus menerus disita Nee-chan maupun Kaa-Chan! Ini aja, Gue nyolong-nyolong pinjem lapie dengan alasan mau bikin naskah drama buat praktek bahasa Indonesia. Alhamdulillah, di ijinkan memegang lapie. Walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Jadi, mumpung itu gue sempatkan bikin nih Fic!

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

**Chap 5: Failed Wedding!**

.

Sekejap, kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutup, kini mulai membuka dengan cepatnya. Menampakkan iris biru batu nilam yang sangat indah.

"Cepat bangun. Kau kesiangan, upacara pernikahan akan dimulai satu jam lagi, dan kau bahkan belum bersiap sama sekali!"

Sekarang itu benar-benar suara Mami Kush yang sedang mengamuk membangunkan putranya.

Langsung saja Naruto membelalakkan matanya, bangkit dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya, dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aah—dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Lagipula, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya sedari tadi? Dia kan bintang utama di acara hari ini. mungkin, jawabannya hanya satu. Semua orang repot dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, urusan yang bisa di sebut dengan mempercantik diri atau mendandani diri masing-masing.

"Uwaaaa—kenapa aku bisa kesiangan seperti ini!" Teriaknya saat sudah dalam kamar mandi. Mami Kush yang melihat tingkah putranya yang sudah kalang kabut, hanya menghela nafas. Dengan anggun, Mami Kush melangkah menuju lemari sang anak dan mengambil setelan jas yang akan di pakai sang anak pada hari ini. dengan lemah gemulai dia mengambil setelan jas itu dan menaruhnya di ranjang sang anak. Setelah itu, dia kembali duduk dengan elitnya di sofa satu orang di kamar sang anak. Saat ini dia sangat tidak ingin banyak gerak, kalau dia tidak ingin dandanannya hari ini rusak.

Maklum, dia sudah berdandan dengan cantiknya dari pukul 3 pagi. Dia sampai menyewa perias salon professional khusu untuk dirinya.

"Kyuubi, Deidara, Sasori! Kalian berangkat denganku sebentar lagi! Bawa mobil Sasori, dan jangan lupa bawa semua barang yang sudah di sediakan!"

Teriak Mami Kush dari kamar Naruto, yang yakin masih bisa didengar dengan nyaringnya oleh makhluk penghuni lantai bawah. "Iyaaaaaaaa!"

"Dan, Min! kau berangkat nanti setelah kami berangkat. Kau bersama Naru! Ingat itu!" Teriaknya lagi, memperingati sang suami. "Iyaaaaa!"

Setelah, sekitar lima menit di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto keluar dengan badan yang masih basah. Sepertinya dia mandi dengan kecepatan 100km/jam. Dan dia lupa mengeringkan badannya menggunakan handuk.

Setelah mengetahui sang anak sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Mami Kush bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar sang anak—tentunya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, lemah gemulai, sperti putri solo. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia sempat berucap.

"Berdandanlah yang rapi Naruto, jangan terlalu buru-buru. Aku tidak terima jika harus menanggung malu Karena penampilanmu yang acak awut" Setelah itu, Mami Kush benar-benar lenyap dari kamar sang anak.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengeringkan badannya, memakai deodorant yang dalam iklan dibintangi oleh Agnez Moo. Setelah dikira cukup wangi tubuhnya, terutama di bagian ketiak, dia langsung menyambar sebuah boxer dan langsung memakainya. Setelah boxer berwarna oranye bermotif mangkok ramen itu terpasang dengan benar, dia langsung mengambil setelan jasnya dan langsung memakainya. Tentunya setelah memakai kemeja terlebih dahulu.

Setelah semua terpasang dengan benar dan tepat di tempatnya, Naruto langsung menyemprotkan perfume yang memiliki iklan yang biasanya dia tonton menceritakan seorang astronot pulang saat rumah kekasihnya terbakar.

Sepertinya sudah cukup wangi. Sekarang dia tinggal mengoleskan gel rambut yang sebelumnya sudah dia ratakan di telapak tangannya. Mengoleskan di seluruh bagian rambut sampai rata. Dengan sigap, dia langsung mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di meja riasnya. Menyisir rambut pirangnya sedikit lebih rapih dari biasanya.

Dan selesai, dia sudah terlihat sempurna. Memakai setelan jas indah berwarna putih dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna putih juga. Rambut blonde yang sudah rapi, dan mata batu nilam yang menambah kesempurnaannya. Kalau diingat, dia tidak merias wajahnya sama sekali. Sepertinya itu tidak perlu—menurutnya. Karena wajahnya sudah terlalu sempurna untuk diberikan goresan-goresan kosmetik.

Sedikit tersenyum, dia langsung mengambil sepatu resmi miliknya yang tersimpan dibawah kolong tempat tidur. Sepatu yang masih tersimpan dalam kardus—yaa, itu adalah sepatu baru yang di beli oleh Kyuubi untuknya kemarin, yang memang bertujuan untuk dipakainya di hari pernikahannya. Sepatu berwarna putih—sangat serasi dengan dirinya yang serba putih.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, dia kembali berdiri menghadap cermin dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia sungguh sangat amat sempurna. Dia sangat mirip seperti bintang Bollywood Shahrukh Khan(?) atau dia sangat mirip dengan bintang film horror Indonesia, Pocong Khan(?)

Kemudian, Naruto langsung saja berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Papi Min. "Ayo berangkat Papi!" Teriaknya, menyadarkan sang Papi yang sedari tadi asik bermain Facebook sambil menunggu anaknya selesai berdandan.

"Kau sudah siap, ayo—" Ucap Papi Min tidak selesai, saat menoleh ke arah Naruto. Matanya melebar hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Penampilan Naruto saat ini, sungguh menghipnotis dirinya. Naruto sangat sempurna, dia sangat tampan. 'Tak salah dia anakku, dia sangat mirip denganku' Batin Papi Min sangat narsis.

"Ayo berangkat" Lanjutnya, beranjak dari sofa dan menggerakkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah ketempat dimana mobil miliknya berada. Naruto sendiri mengekor di belakang Papi Min dengan setia.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat yang sangat indah. Sudah dipenuhi dengan beratus ratus orang yang duduk di kursi masing-masing, menunggu jalannya acara yang mereka hadiri saat ini.

Di bagian depan, atau bisa kita sebut di bagian utama dari tempat itu, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat resah, walau raut khawatir tetap saja tak terlihat dari wajah datarnya. Dan seorang laki-laki berumur yang berpakaian ala pastur-pastur di Gereja. Dia memang seorang pastur yang saat ini sedang menangani kasus pernikahan sesame jenis. Yaa—pernikahan sesame jenis antara pemuda tampan yang kita bicarakan tadi dan seorang pemuda lagi yang saat ini sedang di tunggu kedatangannya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Kushi-Chan, kau sudah datang? Dimana suamimu dan.. Naruto?" Tanya Bunda Miko saat melihat Mami kush sudah datang bersama Kyuubi, Deidara dan Sasori. Namun tanpa Papi Min dan Naruto. Mami Kush tak langsung menjawab. Dia lebih memilih duduk dengan anggunnya terlebih dahulu di sebelah Bunda Miko.

"Dia sudah berangkat dengan Min. mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang" Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan kipas dari tasnya dan mengibaskannya di depan wajahnya. Tentunya dengan lemah gemulai.

'Dobe. Kenapa dia lama sekali?' Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tercinta itu terlambat dalam hari pernikahannya. Sungguh tidak dapat di tolerir lagi. Sasuke harus menghajarnya habis-habisan pada malam pertama. Semangat Sas! Aku dukung!

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Papi Min baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berdua langsung saja keluar dari mobil yang sudah di parkirkan di tempat parkir yang tersedia. Dan langsung berjalan dengan tergesanya masuk di kediaman Uchiha. Tampak sudah sepi, sepertinya semua tamu sudah berkumpul di tempat acara berlangsung. Terlihat hanya segelintir pelayan yang sibuk dngan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Anda sudah dinanti, Tuan. Silahkan" Ucap seorang pelayan membungkuk menghadap Naruto dan Papi Min, di tangannya terdapat seikat bunga yang indah yang dia serahkan kepada Naruto. "Terimakasih" Jawab Naruto dan langsung saja berjalan denga tergesa kembali bersama Papi Min menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

.

"Mana pasanganmu, Uchiha-san? Sudah setengah jam lebih kita menunggu. Aku juga harus menikahkan pengantin lain hari ini. hari ini sungguh banyak job. Aku jadi senang" Curhat pastur yang bernama Hidan tersebut dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Di belakang tubuhnya sudah terdapat background taman berbunga—menggambarkan kebahagiaannya hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Pak!" Ucap Sasuke lirih namun dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi. Sukses menghancurkan iner pastur Hidan dan membuatnya menjadi merinding.

Teng tong teng tong—!

Tiba-tiba saja lonceng pernikahan berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa pihak yang menjadi mempelai wanita sudah datang. Terlihat semua orang langsung menghadap ke belakang, menyaksikan kedatangan kedua orang yang sangat mirip dan sama-sama tampan—walaupun yang satu sudah berumur. Terlihat semua tamu undangan—bahkan pastur dan Sasuke—melihat kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan takjub, kagum dan lapar(?)

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan setelan jas berwarna putihnya, sedang berjalan dengan bahagianya didampingi oleh sang ayah tercinta, menuju ketempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang akan segera mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Naruto itu, melihat kekasihnya yang setia berdiri bersama sang pastur menunggu di altar pernikahan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih juga. Tak lupa senyuman yang jarang nampak di wajah stoicnya itu, sekarang merekah lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan karena tadi dia sempat berlari dari halaman kediaman Uchiha menuju tempat pesta. Namun hal itu tidak membuat wajah manisnya yang sekarang semakin manis menjadi terlihat kusut. Naruto tetap terlihat manis. Berbeda dengan Papi Min yang memang sudah tua. Dia sedikit kepayahan saat berjalan berdampingan dengan anaknya menuju altar.

Tangan Naruto dan Papi Min yang bergandengan sendiri basah karena keringat dari tangan Papi Min. sedikit berjalan dengan terseok—sepertinya Papi Min mau pingsan(?) Naruto sendiri? Dia sehat walafiat, tapi dia sedikit menatap tajam ke arah Papi Min yang mau pingsan. Dengan tatapan yang berarti 'Kalau kau pingsan dan menghancurkan seluruh acara, aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapat jatah dari Mami!' Dan, dengan tatapan tajam itu, dengan susah payah Papi Min kembali bangkit menjadi segar bugar. Bahkan dia berjalan sedikit cepat ketimbang Naruto, dan bisa dibilang dia sedang menyeret Naruto.

"Aku serahkan anakku padamu. Jaga dia" Ucap Papi Min lirih saat dia dan Naruto sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi dia genggam kepada Sasuke, yang diterima Sasuke dengan antusiasnya.

Dalam hati, Papi Min bersorak. Akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat sekarang. Dan yang menyenagkannya lagi, dia tidak perlu membiayai kehidupan Naruto lagi. Yeay!—Adegan ini tidak untuk ditiru. Hanya dilakukan oleh professional.

Setelah itu, Papi Min pun beranjak pergi menuju kursi tamu yang terletak di barisan paling depan, bersama Mami Kush, Papa Fuga, Bunda Miko, ItaKyuu dan SasoDei. Dengan sumringah, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Mami Kush. Betapa bahagianya dia sudah bisa istirahat sekarang. Berlari dari halaman kediaman Uchiha menuju ke tempat pesta ternyata cukup atau memang menguras tenaga bagi para lansia labil seperti Papi Min.

Semua penonton pun sekarang terfokuskan pada pasangan fenomenal kita. Yaitu SasuNaru. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di atas altar, bergandengan tangan dan menghadap dengan seorang pastur yang akan mengesahkan hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian siap?" Tanya sang pastur Hidan pada Sasuke dan Naruto setelah mereka berdua berbaik badan menghadap sang pastur yang berambut klimis itu.

"Kami Siiap!" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan. Mereka saling lirik sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini, akan menjadi sepasang suami-suami.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Apakah kau mengambil Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu yang sah, dan sebagai suami yang setia akan selalu mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit. Dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia?" Tutur pastur Hidan panjang lebar sambil membaca buku kecil seperti kitab di tangannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri sekarang sudah saling berhadapan, menatap wajah lawan mereka masing-masing. Terhisap dalam keindahan wajah lawan masing-masing. Tersenyum simpul melihat wajah orang yang mereka cintai.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mengaku dan menyatakan di sini, dihadapan Tuhan dan pendeta. serta jamaat yang hadir menjadi saksi, bahwa saya mengambil Namikaze Naruto sebagai suami yang sah, dan saya sebagai suami yang setia..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menatap dalam wajah Naruto yang sudah merah dan berkeringat karena malu dan juga senang. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasih di hadapannya itu. Sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. tersenyum tulus. Sangat tulus!

"...akan tetap mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia. Saya berjanji akan menuntut hidup suci dengan suami saya dengan menyatakan kesetiaan dan iman saya di dalam segala hal kepadanya sesuai dengan Kitab Tuhan" Akhirnya ucapan Sasuke selesai. Baru pertama kali ini, dia berbicara begitu panjang lebar. namun, itu tidak membuatnya merasa percuma atau apapun. Dia malah merasa bahagia karena sudah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati kepada kekasihnya yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, Apakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu yang sah, dan sebagai suami yang setia akan selalu mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit. Dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia?" Sekarang pastur Hidan bertanya kepada Naruto sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, dia akan mengucapkan janjinya. "Saya, Namikaze Naruto. Mengaku dan menyatakan di sini, dihadapan Tuhan dan pendeta. serta jamaat yang hadir menjadi saksi, bahwa saya menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami yang sah.." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dan saya sebagai suami yang setia…" Namun, saat dia akan membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melanjutkan janji yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke. Alisnya naik sebelah dan dahinya berkerut. Sasuke sendiri malah tersenyum tulus telah berhasil membuat mantan kekasihnya yang beberapa detik lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu bingung.

"...akan tetap mengasihi dan melayani dia…" Lanjut Naruto, sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengerti alur permainan Sasuke. Malah dengan senang hati Naruto meneruskan ucapan Sasuke yang menggantung. Tak lupa di wajahnya bertengger senyum yang tak kalah cemerlang dari senyuman Sasuke.

"…pada waktu suka maupun duka…" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang lama kelamaan semakin mengembang. Naruto pu tak kalah ikut tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Membuat pastur Hidan bingung melihat tingkah kedua mempelai yang ada di hadapannya ini. baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pernikahan yang berbeda. Namun terkesan lebih romantic.

Para undangan pun memandang pasangan Sasunaru dengan pandangan 'Kawai'. Mereka tak kalah terkesima seperti halnya pastur Hidan—melihat dua sejoli yang saling mengucap janji, mengikat cinta mereka dengan hubungan yang sah. Dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"…pada waktu sehat maupun sakit…" Lanjut Naruto, dan tubuh mereka pun saling mendekat. Tangan yang saling bertaut pun semakin meremas dengan kuat. Tak menghiraukan tangan mereka yang sudah basah karena keringat yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto. Dunia sudah terasa seperti milik mereka berdua.

"…dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia…" Ucap Sasuke. Hembusan nafas Naruto pun sudah bisa dia rasakan di wajahnya. Hembusan nafas yang sangat segar. Membuat siapapun yang melihat kemesraan mereka menjadi iri. Termasuk pasangan ItaKyuu yang duduk di barisan paling depan, yang terlihat sangat terbawa suasana.

Terlihat dari Kyuubi yang merangkul lengan Itachi dengan erat dan dengan wajah yang berseri bahagia, melihat kebahagiaan sang adik tercinta. Itachi sendiri tak akan pernah menyiakan kesempatan ini. kesempatan yang mungkin hanya bisa hadir dalam kurun waktu satu abad satu kali ini. itachi dengan seduktif, mengelus rambut jingga Kyuubi. Merangkul Kyuubi untuk semakin melekat pada dirinya.

"…Saya berjanji akan menuntut hidup suci dengan suami saya dengan menyatakan kesetiaan dan iman saya di dalam segala hal kepadanya sesuai dengan Kitab Tuhan"

Dan untuk menutup janji mereka. Mereka pun mengucapkannya dengan bersamaan. Terlihat wajah mereka sudah sangat bahagia. Seperti film kartun yang menceritakan sebuah spons yang hidup di dasar laut. Yang hidupnya selalu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Tak pernah ada masalah sedikitpun—plak!

"Silahkan pasangkan cincin pada pasangan masing-masing!" Ucap pastur Hidan, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sadar akan keadaan mereka. Ingat Sas! Acara resepsi belum selesai, jadi jangan serang Naruto sekarang. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan lubangnya, karena sudah tiga hari lebih kau tidak memasukinya. Tapi ingat kondisi Sas!

Sasuke pun melepas genggamannya dari tangan Naruto. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya saat melepas genggaman itu. Namun, dengan cepat, setelah dia mengambil cincin yang di bawakan oleh seorang yang kecil—bisa dibilang ABG, yang berada di samping dirinya dan Naruto. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Memposisikan cincin emas seberat 5 gram(?) yang berukirkan inisial SN, itu di depan jari manis Naruto. Dengan satu hentakan yang cukup pelan sedikit kasar, Sasuke melesakkan cincin itu ke jari Naruto, sampai pangkal jari. Sasuke tersenyum memandang Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sudah dia ikat dengan ikatan benang merah tak terlihat yang tak akan pernah putus di terpa angin.

Sekarang, ganti Naruto lah yang mengambil cincin yang di sodorkan seorang remaja tadi, mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar dan basah karena keringat. Dia bawa cincin itu menuju ujung jari manis Sasuke. Cincin emas yang sama persis seperti yang baru saja di pakai oleh Naruto.

Entah karena gemetar, atau tangan Naruto yang basah karena keringat, atau jari Sasuke saja yang besar. Cincin yang berada di tangan Naruto tidak bisa memasuki jari manis Sasuke. Meskipun sudah dengan susah payah Naruto mendorong cincin itu.

Demi almarhum kakek Madara, tiba-tiba saja cincin yang berada di tangan Naruto terlepas saat dicoba didorong ke jari Sasuke. Mungkin terpeleset karena tekanan yang terlalu besar dan dengan keadaan tangan Naruto yang basah karena keringat.

Kliing— Klaaang— Kliinting!

Cincin itu jatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana. Membuat semua tamu undangan yang menonton melongo heran. Tak luput membuat Mami Kush cengo, Papi Min iler-an, Papa Fuga heboh sendiri, dan Bunda Miko yang sudah kejang. Kenapa bisa Naruto seceroboh itu. 'Dasar Dobe!' Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati memaklumi ke-Dobe-an 'Istrinya' itu.

"Cincinnya jatuuuh! Ayo semua bantu cariii—!" Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berteriak sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju dan diangkat tinggi ke udara. Memberi semangat kepada para hadirin untuk membantu mencari cincin yang barusaja jatuh tadi.

"Ayooooooooo—" Tak jauh berbeda dari Itachi. Kyuubi, Deidara dan Sasori pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak sambil menirukan gaya yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Itachi. Dan, mereka ber-empat pun akhirnya berpencar keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan si cincin.

"Dasar Dobe. Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini!" Ucap Sasuke lirih, hampir seperti berbisik di sebelah Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang gugup tambah malu tambah panic tambah frustasi dan gila, serentak menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan memberikan deathglare-an yang paling imut.

"Itu bukan salahku Teme. Ini semua salahmu, kenapa jarimu itu sangat besar! Jadi susah kan di masukkan!" Seru Naruto sambil mencak-mencak memukul – mencubit – menendang Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau ceroboh!" Sahut Sasuke cuek. Sukses membuat Naruto semakin esmosi. "Gaaaah—Jarimu itu Teme yang terlalu besar. Lagipula aku seorang Uke, mana ahli dalam hal memasukkan!" Ucap Naruto lagi yang sekarang malah ngawur, tak sadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan itu adalah tabu bagi dirinya sendiri(?) dengan sedikit lambat seperti adengan slomotion, Naruto membekap mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakana! Dia sudah memancing seekor ikan yang sudah lama tidak mendapatkan makanan.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku yang memasukimu!" Dengan enteng Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mesum, yang sukses membuat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah cantik yang berupa jitakan penuh kasih sayang di surai ravennya. "Mesumm! Ingat Teme, kita ini sedang menikah!" Seru Naruto sedikit lega karena sudah berhasil membetulkan otak konslet sang kekasih dengan cara menjitaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang—menurutnya, mungkin dengan jitakan, Pikiran mesum Sasuke akan hilang. Tidak tahu apa kalau itu malah membuat kemesuman Sasuke meningkat – Khukhukhu! Dia tidak tahu Sas, kalau kita sudah bersekongkol untuk membuatnya lumpuh beberapa hari di ranjang! Khukhukhu!

"Ketimbang kalian berdebat tidak jelas bagaimana kalau kalian membantu kami mencari cincin kalian!" Seru Kyuubi, merasa sudah cukup risih karena pertengkaran kecil sang adik dengan si anak ayam—menurutnya!

Eh, ternyata semenjak Sasuke dan Naruto bertikai. Tanpa sadar, semua tamu sekarang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Mereka semua sudah berhamburan dimana-mana. Membantu mencari keberadaan cincin pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto. – Uhh! Sepertinya, pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto akan di muat masuk ke dalam Koran. Tinggal kalian baca Koran besok pagi dengan judul 'Pernikahan menjadi ajang sayembara mencari sebuah cincin yang hilang' –Jebret!

"Ba-baiklah! Ayo Teme, kita ikut mencari cincinnya!" Seru Naruto sedikit grogi atau malu— Author sendiri tidak tahu! Dengan sigap dia akan berlari ikut mencari cincin sambil menarik lengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bergeser pun tidak. Sedikit heran, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mengernyit. "Kau cari saja. Aku malas!" Jawab Sasuke datar, sambil mengeluarkan jurus 'Wajah datar no stoic jutsu'

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin terikat dengan ku menggunakan cincin itu!" Cibir Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit berkeringat dan langsung bangkit. Dan berganti dia yang menyeret Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan cincin pernikahan mereka.

Dan Naruto pun menyeringai mengejek di belakang Sasuke!—Dek Sas kau terlalu mencintai Naruto. Padahal Shone siap sedia menerima dirimu apa adanya disini -_- —Tabok rame-rame!

"CINCIIIN! DIMANA DIKAUU!" Teriak Papa Fuga yang sudah frustasi karena kelelahan mencari keberadaan cincin pernikahan puteranya. Dengan gemas dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis Bombay. Membuat Papi Min yang tidak sengaja berada di dekatnya, menghampiri dirinya dan memeluk Papa Fuga dengan erat. "Cup.. cup.. pasti ketemu kok. Oke!" Papi Min mencoba memberi semangat pada Papa Fuga supaya tetap tegar menghadapi cobaan. "Terimakasih, my best prend!"

Sementara itu, semua para tamu pun masih sibuk mencari keberadaan itu cincin. Sampai ada yang masuk kedalam tempat sampah – di bawah meja –dan yang paling parah, sampai mencari di dalam celana seseorang tamu yang lain. Deidara sendiri sudah lelah mencari sehingga menyuruh Sasori untuk menggendongnya. "Danna.. gendong!" Rengeknya sangat manja. "Kalau kau lelah, duduklah Dei!" Jawab Sasori masih sambil celingak celinguk mencari cincin.

"Aku masih mau mencari cincin Kak! Tapi aku lelah~ jadi gendong aku!" Serunya sambil mengibaskan tangan meminta punggung Sasori. Dengan menghela nafas sangat panjang, Sasori pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan atau perintah dari pacar tersayangnya yang masih childish

Dan dia pun harus mencari sebuah cincin dengan keadaan meggendong Deidara. Sungguh nista keadaannya. Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia yang kelelahan mencari cincin dan kelelahan menggendong Deidara yang bobot tubuhnya sudah lebih dari berat satu karung beras. "Kau berat Dei. Bisa-bisa aku yang kelelahan" Protesnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Deidara yang berada di punggungnya. "Udah deh jangan manja!" Seru Deidara sambil menyamankan posisinya yang sedikit melorot. 'Kau yaaaang manjaaaaaaaa bocah bom!' Teriak Sasori dalam hati yang pasti tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh Deidara.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Author, Danna! Udah deh jangan banyak protes!" Dan Deidara bisa membaca pikiran Sasori atas bantuan Author yang seorang 'The Next Mentalist'. "Iyaaa, Dei-chan!" Dan inilah nasib Sasori, ditindas oleh sang kekasih. Bisa dikatergorikan dalam Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga yang bisa saja di laporkan ke Komnas Hak Asasi Manusia.

.

"Aku lelah. Aku bukan seorang anak muda lagi. Mencari sebuah cincin saja sudah membuatku lelah" Resah Bunda Miko sambil berjalan terseok menuju meja-kursi terdekat. Mami Kush yang melihat Bunda Miko pun hanya menghela nafas. Yaa—mereka memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Sebenarnya, Mami Kush sendiri sudah cukup lelah juga. Namun, dia harus tetap semangat mencari cincin itu. Dia ingin segera menemukan cincin itu – menyuruh Naruto memasangkan cincin itu di jari Sasuke. Dan mereka berciuman.

Itulah yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Mami Kush. Adegan ciuman SasuNaru secara langsung, live di tempat kejadian perkara. Maka dari itu, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukan cincin itu.

Bunda Miko yang kelelahan pun menjadi merasa haus. Nasib baik, untung ada sebuah gelas yang masih berisi penuh oleh minuman. Minuman sirup berwarna merah. Yang diyakini sebagai sirup ber merek Marijan! Dengan sigap, karena hasrat kehausannya, Bunda Miko langsung menyambar gelas itu langsung meminum isinya dalam satu tegukkan. Dan—Glek(?)

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutnya setelah meminum minuman itu. Apakah minuman ini mengandung racun? 'Oh Kami-Sama, kalau minuman ini mengandung racun, kenapa harus aku yang ditakdirkan untuk kehausan' Batin Bunda Miko meratabi nasibnya yang baru saja meminum racun. Kalau boleh tahu, racun jenis apakah itu? Racun tikus? Racun serangga? Atau racun untuk seorang anak tiri yang disia-sia ibu tirinya?

Namun, sepertinya sesuatu yang berada dalam mulut Bunda Miko itu adalah sebuah benda padat yag berbentuk. Sedikit bingung, Bunda Miko pun menggosok-gosokkan lidahnya pada benda tersebut. Mencari tahu gerangan apakah yang tersembunyi dalam mulutnya itu. Tetapi, merasa tidak membuahkan hasil, dengan berat hati dia lepeh benda tersebut dan—Tralalalalaalalalaaa!

SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN SATU BUAH CINCIN EMAS SEBERAT 5 GRAM!

Ternyata cincin pernikahan Naruto yang jatuh dan memantul dan mencebur kedalam minuman itu.

Itulah yang di dapatkan oleh Bunda Miko, sementara yang lainnya mendapatkan tulisan berupa 'COBA LAGI – GOSOK TERUS'

"AKU MENDAPATKAN CINCINNYAA!" Seru Bunda Miko, melupakan dirinya yang tadi sudah kepayahan. Namun sekarang dia terlihat menjadi segar dan bersemangat lagi. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan sirup Mbah Marijan? Atau racun yang berada dalam minuman tadi(?) atau karena gerangan cincin yang sudah di temukannya.

Semua menoleh ke arah Bunda Miko dengan mata membulat, wajah tersenyum lebar dan background yang sudah berganti dengan gambar sebuah laut yang berombak besar(?) Dengan kencang, seseorang berlari menuju ke arah Bunda Miko dan langsung saja menyambar cincin yang berada di tangan Bunda Miko—yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Bunda Miko.

'Pencuri?' Pikir semua hadirin di sana. Termasuk Bunda Miko yang masih shock karena baru saja kemalingan. "Pencuriiiiiii—" Dan, Itachi lah yang paling pertama berteriak. Sambil menunjuk ke arah pencuri berambut merah tersebut. Dengan sigap, sekarang, para hadirin berganti pekerjaan. Dari yang mencari sebuah cincin menjadi mengejar seorang pencuri cincin.

'Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka semua mengejarku? Bisa gawat kalau aku tertangkap' Gugup pencuri tersebut dalam hati. Dia terus saja berlari, malah semakin menambah kecepatannya demi tidak terkejar oleh para gerombolan orang yang tadi menjadi tamu undangan sekarang malah mengejarnya. "Tidaaak akaaan aku serahkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Teriak pencuri tersebut sambil semakin menambah kecepatannya, tidak menghiraukan barang apapun yang ada didepannya. Yang tadinya sempat dia loncati, sekarang hanya dia tabrak dengan seenak hati saja.

"Teme! Dia maling! Dia yang mengambil cincin nikah kitaa! Kejar Teme!" Seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah sosok pencuri yang barusaja melewati mereka. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas. "Dia kan—" Dan belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, keburu dia yang tiba-tiba digeret paksa oleh Naruto untuk ikut mengejar dan menangkap sosok pencuri tadi. "Ayo Teme!"

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa bisa serumit ini?" Resah sang pencuri tersebut masih terus berlari. Namun dia sedikit merasakan kelelahan karena terlalu lama berlari. Pakaian yang dia pakai pun tidak mendukung untuk acara lari-larian seperti saat ini.

"Kyuu, bukannya dia—" Tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang berada disampingnya, saat sang pencuri tersebut melesat cepat melewati mereka berdua. Membuat pakaian mereka berdua acak awut tidak karuhan karena angin kencang yang dihasilkan oleh cepatnya lari sang pencuri tadi menerpa mereka. Mereka sudah seperti iklan sebuah sepeda motor, yang membalap, yang membuat orang yang dilewati sepeda motor itu menjadi acak-acakan.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat keriput. Aku lelah!" Sahut Kyuubi, malas sekali harus ikut andil dalam pengejaran maling cincin itu. Toh, itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Bisa dibilang ini semua hanyalah sebuah salah paham. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di kamarku saja. Dan kita sedikit melakukan olahraga ranjang!?" Tawar Itachi dengan mesumnya, yang sukses membuat keriputnya bertambah panjang 5cm akibat goresan yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi. Sepertinya, sekarang Kyuubi selalu siap sedia sebuah pisau lipat untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan bokongnya.

Sementara sang maling yang masih di kejar oleh seluruh tamu undangan, Sasori yang sudah kelelahan menggendong Deidara pun hanya bisa ngos-ngosan di bawah meja bersama Deidara yang masih setia nggamblok di punggungnya. "Tidak ingin aku mengejar maling itu, sambil menggendongmu?" Sindir Sasori masih dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Dia mendelik tajam ke arah Deidara yang malah asik makan di punggungnya.

Sasori, kau memang harus berkorban demi cinta—! Plak!

"Tidak perlu, Danna. Aku mau makan saja. Mencari sebuah cincin ternyata bisa membuatku lapar yaa—" Sahutnya dengan polos tanpa dosa, yang membuat Sasori mendeathglare Deidara melalui batin. 'Kau dari tadi aku gendong, Dei! Bagaimana bisa kau kecapekan dan lapar!' Serunya dalam hati.

"Dei-Chan? Bisakah kau turun dari gendonganku?" Tanya Sasori mencoba lembut kembali. Walaupun hati dan pikirannya masih sangat sebal dengan Deidara yang sangat manja seperti anak berusia 5 tahun itu. "Aku ingin seperti ini Danna!" Jawab Deidara datar dan cuek, walaupun wajahnya tidak stoic seperti Sasuke. "Tapi pinggangku sudah sakit, Dei" Rengek Sasori. Memang benar, saat ini pinggang dan punggungnya sudah sangat sakit. Bahkan seperti sudah mati rasa. "Hiks, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku yaa? Danna?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengeluarkan jurus air mata buaya no jutsu. Sukses sekali membuat Sasori langsung tidak tega. Dengan cepat dia langsung membujuk Deidara "He-hey, aku mencintaimu, Dei. Kau boleh berlama di situ. Aku rela demi dirimu"

"Bagus. Memang harusnya seperti itu" Jawab Deidara sudah tidak menangis lagi dan—Jebret! Kau terkena jebakan betmen Sas! Simpanlah rasa dongkol mu itu untuk di ranjang! XDD

'Huh. Sepertinya, setelah ini aku harus menyewa tukang pijit. Hey, itu bukan ide buruk. Apalagi kalau aku menyewa tukan pijit yang ++. Waah, kau pintar sekali Sas!' Iner Sasori. Tidak apalah saat ini dia kesakitan. Ingat kata pepatah?

Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian.  
>Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.<p>

GTOK!

"Aduh, kenapa sih Dei? Aku kan sudah membiarkan kamu naik di punggungku?" Protes Sasori. Bagaiman tida protes coba? Dia sedang asik berimajinasi ria, dan imajinasi itu bubar begitu saja saat tiba-tiba Deidara menggetok kepalanya keras menggunakan handphone yang dipegangnya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Danna, melalui Author!" Jawab Deidara dengan wajah cemberut, dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan seperti orang memble tapi kece. Tapi, kalau Deidara yang melakukan itu, malah terlihat imut.

'Author sialan'—GTOK! "Aduh! DEI?" Protes Sasori lagi, sekarang setengah berseru. Bagaiman bisa, dia hanya mengolok Author, tapi kenapa Deidara masih menggetoknya? –Karena kami bersekongkol, Sas! Gyahahahaha!

GTOK!

GTOK!

"Dei, kenapa kau terus menggetokku? Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam!" Teriak Sasori sambil menegluarkan Deathglare nya. Dia tidak tahan kalau terus digetok. Siapa juga yang tahan? Rasanya mesti sakit! Dan sekarang kepala merah Sasori sudah berhiaskan sebuah mahkota tak beraturan yang berbentuk empat benjolan yang tidak sama besar. Deidara sendiri, dia hanya nyengir menanggapi protes sang Seme. "Itu mengasyikkan, Danna!"—Dan kita tinggalkan saja, pasangan ababil kita yang satu ini.

Kembali lagi pada sang pencuri yang masih sibuk berlari untuk menghindari kejaran masa. "Jika seperti ini, tidak akan selesai. Aku harus bertindak!" Seru pencuri itu, dan langsung berbalik arah untuk mengejar seorang pemuda pirang yang berlari ke arahnya. "Aku harus cepat. Aku sudah tidak betah!" Serunya dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Menyobek gaun anggun yang melilit kakinya untuk mempermudah larinya. Melempar sembarang sepatu hilsnya untuk menambah kecepatan larinya. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto yang melihat sang maling berbalik arah untuk mengejar dirinya, sangat panic dan berlari menjauhi sang maling. Tentunya sambil menggeret Sasuke yang hanya pasrah di geret-geret oleh Naruto. 'Kepana pernikahan ini menjadi seperti ini, Kami-Sama?' Pikir Sasuke meratabi nasib mernikahannya.

Naruto terus saja berlari, hingga dia tidak tahu kalau dia dan Sasuke terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan sang maling yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Bagaimana dengan masa yang tadi mengejar sang pencuri? Mereka hanya bisa duduk istirahat sambil melitah adegan drama(?) di hadapan mereka saat ini. mereka terlalu lelah.

"Aaaaak. Jangan bunuh kami! Bawa pergi saja cincin itu!" Teriak Naruto heboh sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tak lupa sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus lelah. Dia hanya menatap datar sang maling yang sudah berada di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa, Mami Kush? Kau sudah membuat heboh acara pernikahan ku!" Ucap Sasuke datar dan malas. Menatap mertuanya dengan tatapan sinis. Mami Kush sendiri yang ternyata adalah dalang dari kerusuhan ini—sabagi pencuri cincin—hanya mengeluarkan cengiran dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe. Gomen-gomen! Aku hanya ingin Naruto segera memasangkan cincin ini ke jarimu dan kalian berciuman. Itu saja Ttebane!" Ucap Mami Kush masih nyengir.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan sang maling. Dan mendengar suara Haha-nya, keluar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke dan menatap horror Haha Kush. "Haha? Jadi yang maling cincin itu Haha? Kenapa—hiks?" Ucapnya kaget dan kemudian terisak. Membuat Mami Kush merasa bersalah dan Sasuke yang protektif langsung saja memeluk Naruto erat.

"Maafkan Haha, Naru. Haha hanya ingin kau memasang ini di jari Sasuke dan kalian berciuman" Ucap Mami kush sambil menyerahkan cincin yang dia genggam ke arah Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya kan dia heboh seperti tadi. Dengan perlahan, dia elus rambut pirang yang tadi rapi sekarang sudah berantakan.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau yang jadi maling itu Haha?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang masih terisak, namun sekarang di sertai gerakan melepas dari pelukan Sasuke, menghadap Mami Kush dan mengambil cincin yang di sodorkan Mami Kush kearahnya. Sukses membuat Mami Kush dan Sasuke Sweatdrop. "Itu karena kau terlalu tegang, Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke setelah terlebih dahulu sadar dari sweatdrop nya.

"Hehehe, itu karena Haha mau memberi kejutan buat Naru!" Ucap Mami Kush mencoba ngeles. Pintar sekali dia—Pancal! Sasuke yang mendengar tuturan dari Mami Kush hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Mami Kush.

Merasa mendapat aura suram dari menantunya, Mami Kush segera saja beranjak pergi sambil berucap "Sudah, cepat pasangkan cincin itu dan kalian berciuman. Ingat berciumanlah yang mesra. Akan aku rekam. Oke? Kyaaaa— aku sudah tidak sabar menanti moment ini looh" Ucapnya sambil meloncat-loncat seperti gadis gadis Fujoshi versi SMA.

Tentu saja hal itu lansung membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang sedangkan Naruto berSweatdroop dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena keringat. "Ha—"

"Sampai jumpa. Ayo cepat!" Potong Mami Kush sambil berlari kecil ke arah bangku penonton(?)

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali berdiri di altar dan para hadirin yang sudah duduk teratur di tempat semua. Tentunya setelah membereskan kerusuhan yang tadi sempat tercipta. "Baiklah, pasangkan cincin itu pasangan anda, Namikaze-san!" Ucap pastur Hidan. Dia sudah merasa jengan sekaligus takjub. Baru pertama kali ini dia meresmikan akad nikah yang sangat 'meriah'

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan mulai memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam jari Sasuke. Sekarang dengan mudah dn langsung saja terpasang. –Sah! "Silahkan cium pasangan anda" Ucap pastur hidan kemudia. Dia sudah tidak mau berbasa-basi. Dia sudah telat jam terbang.

Dan saat Sasuke sudah mendekat dan akan mencium Naruto, Naruto sudah mulai memejamkan mata. Sedangkan para FujoDanshi yang datang, termasuk Bunda Miko dan Mami Kush sudah menyiapkan kamera masing-masing untuk mengabadikan moment membahagiakan ini. "Yang mesra!" Teriak salah satu member FujoDanshi yang ternyata adalah Mami Kush. Sukses membuat semua tamu JumpingDroop. Kenapa bisa ada seorang ibu sekaligus mertua yang gila seperti itu.

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto, memiringkan wajahnya, menutup kelopak matanya dan—Cup— sebuah kecupan yang sangat terasa manis setelah tiga hari tidak berciuman. Hanya sekedar menempelkan daging berwarna merah jambu itu kepada bibir sang pasangan. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke memberi jarak antara bibir mereka –walaupun kepala mereka masih bersentuhan. Sasuke tersenyum masih menutup matanya. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Naruto sendiri juga tersenyum dan juga masih menutup mata. Bedanya, wajahnya sekarang sudah sangatlah merah.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir mungil Naruto, mengecupnya kecil beberapa kali yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkiki, tak luput Sasuke ikut terkikik. Setelah selesai bermain dengan berulangkali mengecup kecil bibir Naruto, Sasuke mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dalam. Mengusap dengan lidah bagian bawah bibir Naruto. Bermaksud meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulut Naruto. Yang dengan senang hati di sambut baik oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengeksplore seluruh benda yang terdapat dalam rongga mulut imut tersebut. Mengusap setiap jengkalnya bagian di dalam mulut tersebut. Mengabsen setiap gigi yang terdapat di dalam sana. Menggelitik halus langit-langit rongga mulut tersebut. Melilit lidah Naruto untuk di ajak bermain bersama. Saling bertaut, menghisap, dan mengusap. Mengajak lidah Naruto untuk semakin gencar berdansa. Tidak ada yang mendominasi, semuanya mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Sasuke sendiri memegang rahang Naruto dan mendorongnya ke depan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Dan Naruto hanya bisa meremas kuat jas yang di pakai Sasuke di bagian dada. Mereka memiringkan kepala mereka berlawanan arah agar mereka semakin leluasa dalam berciuman.

Entah mengapa sekarang kamera menjadi berubah setting. Merekam kejadian mereka dengan memutari mereka berdua yang masih asik bericuman. Serasa tidak ada siapapun di tempat yang ternyata ramai itu. Hanya mereka berdua, hanya mereka yang ada di dunia. Dunia milik mereka akibat cinta(?)

Mereka terus saja berciuman, sedangkan para FujoDanshi sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai, dengan hidung yang sudah kembang kempis terlalu lelah mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana dengan Mami Kush dan Bunda Miko? Mereka sudah sejak tadi menyumpal hidung mereka dengan tissue. Mereka masih ingin merekam moment paling menyenangkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Walaupun wajah mereka sudah merah, dengan kepala yang sudah berasap. Betapa bahagianya mereka. Betapa bahagianya mereka semua yang hadir dalam acara suci ini.

"Mereka mesra ya, Kyuu. Kapan kita menikah dan seperti mereka?" Ucap Itachi merasa bahagia dan bangga karena adiknya sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Dan sedikit rasa iri, mengenai kapan dia akan menikah. Dan kenapa harus dia jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya dengan pemuda galak seperti Kyuubi. Yang sangat sulit di ajak beromantis-romantis ria.

Sasuke masih terus menghisap bibir Naruto. Tak memperdulikan apakah bibir itu nanti akan bengkak atau tidak. Apakah mereka membutuhkan nafas atau tidak. Mereka terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu sehingga melupakan cara untuk bernafas.

Sekian cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke melepas kecupan tersebut. Menatap Naruto masih dengan tangan yang membingkai wajah manis Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto. Betapa dia mencintai pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Naruto hanya terengah dan setelah itu membalas senyuman Sasuke. Serentak semua hadirin bertepuk tangah riuh, setelah mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka. Menyaksikan kebesaran cinta antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Malam harinya, pesta masih berlangsung. Kediaman Uchiha terlihat masih sangat ramai dengan para kerabat dari kedua keluarga yang saling berdatangan. Tempat yang tadi siang dibuat menjadi sebuah altar, sekarang sudah di ubah menjadi sebuah podium yang digunakan untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat dari berbagai tamu untuk pasangan yang berbahagia hari ini.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat special untuk diriku, dan untuk anakku. Namikaze Naruto, atau yang bisa kita panggil sekarang Uchiha Naruto" Ucap Minato di atas podium, tertawa renyah saat berucap sambil menatap penuh sayang terhadap anak dan menantunya. Semua tamu undangan pun ikut tertawa. Tak lepas dari Naruto yang tertawa canggung karena malu dan Sasuke yang tersenyum di samping Naruto. Hari ini Sasuke banyak senyum—maklum pengantin baru.

"Dan untuk pernikahan putra ku yang sangat aku sayangi. Kami dari kedua belah keluarga, menghadiahi anak tersayangku dan menantu kebanggaanku dengan sebuah rumah" Tutur Papi Min yang sukses membuat seluruh tamu berteriak "Uwoooo!" Sungguh kagum.

Bagaiman dengan ekpresi Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka terlihat sangatlah bahagia. Walaupun Sasuke masih menutupi raut kebahagiaan itu dengan tampang datarnya. "Semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya, Nak! Selalu bersama selamanya! Kami semua menyayangi kalian. Terimakasih" Tutup Papi Min dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan podium.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hampir semua tamu mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan SasuNaru. Semua turur berbahagia. Hingga sampai waku menunjukkan pukul 11.28 malam. Hampir seluruh tamu sudah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Hanya tinggalsegelintir tamu yang tertinggal, yang kebanyakan teman Papi Min dan Papa Fuga.

"Ototou"

"Naruto"

Ucap Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Mereka berdua sengaja menemui adik mereka pada waktu pesta telah usai. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto akan kembali ke kamar mereka dan beristirahat. Mereka bermaksud memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk adik mereka, yang sengaja tidak mereka umumkan di podium saat petsa tadi.

"Ada apa Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang terlihat bingung. "Kami ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan kalian" Ucap Itachi sambil menyodorkan dua buah tiket pesawat. Yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat. "Waaah. Hadiahnya apa Itachi-nii?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tiket menuju honeymoon kalian. Ke pulau Bali looh!" Jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. "Uwooo. Aku memang sejak dulu ingin pergi ke Bali. Waaah!" Teriak Naruto semangat. Dia sangat senang. Namun tiba-tiba dia terlihat murung "Tapi kami sudah memilih tempat untuk bulan madu kami" Jawab Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Sudah buang saja! Aku tahu kau sejak dulu ingin pergi ke Pulau Bali. Lebih baik kesana kan" Ucap Kyuubi enteng, membuat Naruto menatap heran pada Kyuubi. Sasuke sendiri. Dia sih terserah Naruto. Yang penting Naruto senang dan dia akan tetap mendapat jatah dalam bulan madunya. "Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Besok kalian akan berangkat" Potong Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan kedua tiket tersebut, tidak terima protes dari Naruto. Dan setelah itu menggeret Itachi untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya melongo. Mungkin memang dia harus menuruti perintah kakaknya. Setelah diyakini Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah pergi, tiba-tiba munculan Deidara dan Sasori di belakangnya yang berjalan seperti orang encok. 'Haaah, masih ada pengganggu. Padahal aku ingin istirahat di kamar. Atau setidaknya bermain di ranjang bersama Dobe' Batin Sasuke. Kenapa sih, saudara Naruto harus banyak-banyak banget.

Deidara berlari riang menuju Naruto. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang yang terlihat tidak terlalu berat namun mencurigakan. "Naru-nii, salamat menikah!" Ucap Deidara setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan langusng menyerahkan kardus tadi pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil menerima kardus tersebut. "Apa ini, Dei?" Tanya Naruto kepo. Tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya sedang menatap Deidara sambil menyeringai. Deidara sendiri hanya ikut meneyringai tidak jelas. "Pokoknya sesuatu banget. Oh iya jangan dibuka dulu. Dibuka waktu Naru-nii udah sampai di hotel waktu bulan madu. Oke? Naru-nii harus janji" Jawab Deidara sambil memberikan peringatan pada kakaknya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Deidara pun pergi dengan berlari kecil sambil menggeret Sasori yang meronta kesakitan dibelakangnya. 'Kenapa saudara sangat aneh-aneh. Sukanya memaksa' pikir Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas!

"Ayo, Dobe. Aku sudah ngantuk" Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dan berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Naruto.

"E-eh iya, Teme"

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju kamar pengantin mereka untuk beristirahat atau bermain di atas ranjang. Pastinya, hari ini mereka berdua begitu sangat lelah menjalani pernikahan yang sangat penuh dengan kejutan hari ini. namun mereka berdua sangat bahagia, akhirnya mereka terikat oleh ikatan yang sah.

.

**Bersambung!**

**Promotion buat Fic baru Shone yang berjudul "Admirer" Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!**

**SasuNaru – T – Romance/Drama!**

.

Halooooo! Sista and Bro! Shone kece badai ini datang lagi dengan chap 5. Alhamdulilah ya sudah sembuh dari WB. Walaupun masih dalam fase istirahat sih.

Gimana mina chap ini? apakah semakin lucu? Semakin romantic? Atau semakin ancur? *Yeeeeaaay* pokoknya review deh! Ditunggu oke reviewnya!

Atention nih!: Mungkin Shone bakalan hiatus deh, dan mungkin sekitar satu bulan deh. Abis gak konsen banget bikin fic. Pikiran kebagi sama masalah ujian. Kan gak afdol kalo bikin separo-separo. (tapi sebenarnya, Shone pengen nulis terus loh) tapi gak konsen.

Okeee okeee. Fic ini bakal **M-PREG!** Jreeeng! Jreeeeng! Jreeeng! tarakdungjes!

Oh iya, Shone boleh share dikit? *TidaaaaakJanganJanganJanganTiidaaaaaaaaaaaaak*

Beberapa hari ini, terjadi sebuah kejadian yang sangat mencengangkan, dimana seorang Shone yang terkenal dengan kece badainya sedang suka-sukanya mendengar music.

My playlist beberapa hari ini yang aku gandrungin, dan entah kenapa jadi demen banget:

Utakata Hanabi (transient Firework) –Supercell. Itu looh ending Naruto Shippuden episode berapa lupa. Pokoknya, waktu shone lagi galau tuh yaa. Terus iseng-iseng denger soundtrack Naruto. Tiba-tiba kecantol lagu itu. Nyentuh banget deeeh. Menurut aku *Plaaak! Padahal sih crita lagunya nyeleweng banget sama kegalauan Shone. Wkwkwkwk!

Vanila Twilight –Owl City. Sumpah gatau deh, galau atau enggak. Shone demen banget dengerin nih lagu. Baru download minggu kemaren. Padahal lagu lama yak. Menurut aku tuh, lagunya tuh nyantai bangeeet. Liriknya ena didenger. Dan walaupun nadanya gak terlalu galau, tapi liriknya tuh kalau diartikan, nyentuh banget. Sama kayak perasaan Shone—plaaaak!

Oke, Cuma itu dulu yang beberapa hari ini shone demenin. Jangan lupa ikut dengerin yaaa .

Apakah kali ini shone akan meluangkan waktu untuk membalas review para readers yang sangat imut kece? Mungkin beberapa! Daaan—Cekidot:

NanaToki: hahahahahahahahaha. Oke fix :P

Vianycka Hime: Hahahaha, Vian.. maaaf Fic Collab kita belum sempet Shone sentuh. Mungkin abis ini Shone Hiatus deh. Mau Ujian. Hiksu! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Viaaaaaaaaaaaann. Jangan tinggalkan aku! –jebret!

NanaSango: Hahahahaha, kenapa ikutan nangis. Cup-cup, nanti Shone beliin cabe yaaah XDD makasih udah ripiu.

Takayaka Umii: Iya kasihan mereka yaaa. -_- Ini udah meried. Eh meried apa tujuhbelasan nih XDD

Kuchiharu: iya, WB emang bikin nyesek untung aja udah agak sembuh. Tapi malah harus hiatus buat ujian. Aaargh ratapan anak kelas 3. Buat sarannya, waah bagus juga itu yang ke dukun XD boleh di coba. Makasih senpai saran dan ripiunya. Chuu

Axa Alisson Ganger: Iya dong. Makasih udah ripiu!

RisaSano: Eeeeh? Suami kayak Sasu? Inpicible. Hehehehe. Pernikahannya tidak lancer Risa-san TTATT makasih udah ripiu~

Fatayahn: hahahaha, oke. Demi Tuhaaaan! Akan aku perjuangkan fic ini! terimakasih udah nahan tawa -_- ini bukan acara di TV Ahn-san! Wkwkwkw. Makasih udah ripiu oke?

Yun Ran Livianda: Ini WB senpai. Sueeer deh! Chap ini belon ada lemon Senpai! Chan depan mungkin. Gomen! Makasih udah ripiu

Lutphyvr: Angkat tangan. Saya tidak tanggung jawab. Resiko di tanggung readers masing2. Amin deh, semoga WB cepet minggat. Risih gue! Makasih udah ripiu!

Mii. Soshiru: No prob! Gaapa telat ripiu yang penting tetep ripiu, hehehe. Iya nih, Shone juga gak nyangka kalo ItaKyuu itu ternyata adalah udang di balik batu(?)—plaaak! Dan whaaat? Teme mau meried sama Mii-san?—PancalMii-san! Wkwkwkw. Ini udah lanjut. Ganbatte buat Shone XDD makasih udah ripiu!

RevmeMaki: Wakakakakak. Kenapa sih ItaKyuu ababil bangeet yaah. Shone sendiri nggak tahu. Mungkin bawaan dari lahir yaa *Plaaak! Makasih udah ripiu Maki-san! Chuu XDD

Komozaku Mori: Makasih doa dan pujiannya. Ini Shone udah dalam fase istirahat(?) akibat WB. SasuNaru lebay maksimum? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron jaman sekarang keles! Wkwkwkwk! Makasih udah ripiuw

Nasyachoco: Iyaa. Ini Sasu cowo Naru cowo -_- Kan Shonen ai Nasya-san.

Chiimao13: Chii-saaaan! Udah gitu aja deh Xd yang penting makasih udah mau ripiu. Bingung sih, mau balas ripiu Chii-san bagaiamana XDD

Guest1: Sokil Gob! Apakah benar Sasu ternistai? Tidak cukupp! :3 makasih udah mau ripiu.

Hanawa Seika: kalau bingung mau bilang apa, bilang aja kalo Shone kece. Itu udah cukup kok. Kwkwkwkwkwkw! Saya nggak tanggung jawab atas ketawa anda. Ketawa di tanggung readers masing2. Kwkwkw. Makasih udah ripiu Hanawa-san. Ini udah nikah, gimana? Dan untuk ItaKyuu yang cepet nyusul, sepertinya kapan2 aja deh. Fugaku lagi bokek. Habis uang banyak buat nikah si Sasu.

Guest2: Hahahaha, iya nih si Teme main bongkar handphone orang. Makasih udah ripiu Guest2!

Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper: Iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii udaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lanjuuuuuuuuuuuut. Hehehehe. Makasih udah ripiu.

Guest3: Heh, Sasu OOC nya cetar? Emang Sasuke itu kerabatnya Syahroni yaah? Waaah. Baru tahu! Hehehe. Makasih udah ripiu!

Samui Mii no-Yuka: Buat Naruto berkelamin ganda? Niatnya sih, mau dibikin Naruto itu mebelah diri atu bertunas!—plaak! Makasih udah ripiu Samui-san!

Asouka K: Shone nggak bohong. Shone mah anak baik. Ini emang WB Asoka-san. Buat M-preg nya bayi tabung? Itu berbahaya! Hahahaha. Makasih udah ripiu

Mira: Naru punya sel telur? Gak sengaja wkatu masih bayi nelen teur mentah gitu? Kwkwkwkw! Hehehe gomen! Iyaaa, gimana Mira-san setuju gak? Makasih deh buat ripiu

Ryu: semriwing semriwing semriwing! Keinginanmu terkabulkan nak—plaaak. Ini udah aku buat jadi M-preg oke. Jangan galau! Makasih udah ripiu

CrowCakes: hahahahaha, makasih senpai! Nama alay Kyuubi dan Itachi? Demi Tuhan nggak ada maksud. Hehehehe. Oke keep writing. Dan ini udah apdet. Semoga memuaskan. Makasih udah ripiu.

Utanami Mikky: Atas dasar pancasila XDD—pancalShone! Ini udah nikahannya. Tapi gomen gak ada ijab Kabul XDD. Makasih udah ripiu!

Dobe jadi pinter: Wkwkwkwkw, seneng banget deh menistai semua chara. Dan kalau berani-beraninya AllChara membalas perbuatan gue. Gak akan aku kasih honor! Wuahahahahaha *Ketawa Mak Lampir

Tsunayoshi yuzuru: Astaga yuzuru-senpai, kalau katarak cepetan di periksakan. Bahaya looh! Waaah, sms nista ItaKyuu sudah memakan satu korban. Ehehehee. Dan buat Sasu yang guling2 di karpet. Jangan di bayangin. Shone sendiri gak berani bayangin. Wkwkwkw. Makasih deh udah ripiu senpai!

Bluebird fallen: minum air dulu Blue-san. Hehehehe! Oke gaapa yang penting udah baca dan uda ripiuw. Makasih blue-san. Ngomong2 sindrom kebetan itu apa. Heehehee. Ini nikahnya udah rampung. Gimana? Lucu gak? Gak ya? Maklum, bukan pelawak! Makasih pokoknya udah ripiu!

fitria. sora: Hahahahahaaa, Shone sendiri juga gak nyangka. gak usah dibayangin deeh, Fitria-san. hehehehe, makasih udah ripiu!

Oke selesai sudah balas ripiunya. Jangan lupa terus ripiu oke mina! Sampai jumpa dan muaaaach!

Baiklah udah dulu cerocos dari mulut Shone. Udah mulai pegel nih mulut sampe berbusa. Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**

**Promotion buat Fic baru Shone yang berjudul "Admirer" Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!**

**SasuNaru – T – Romance/Drama!s**


	6. Chapter 6

Di suatu pagi yang masih berembun dan sangat dingin. Di sebuah jalan, melesat sebuah mobil dengan cepatnya. Membelah jalanan yang masih sangat sepi. Bahkan lampu rambu-rambu pun belum memulai pekerjaannya. Mobil sport Lambhorginni biru dongker. Dengan cepatnya menelusuri setiap aspal menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dituju.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini Kyuu-Nii!" Rengek seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang bermata biru yang bernama Naruto. Terlihat dia sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Paginya yang indah, harus diganggu oleh Kakaknya yang membangunkan dia secara dengan paksa dan menyeretnya menuju bandara. Yaa—bandara.

Bahkan Naruto tidak sempat untuk mandi. Dia hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Terlihat dari dia yang sesekali masih menguap dan matanya yang terlihat masih sangat merah. "Pesawat akan terbang pukul enam Manis! Dan ini sudah pukul lima!" Jawab Kyuubi, kakak dari Naruto.

Benar sekali. Pagi ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan pergi berbulan madu ke Pulau Bali. Tentunya itu semua karena paksaan dari sang kakak tercinta Kyuubi. Dan kenapa dari tadi kita tidak melihat Sasuke sama sekali?

Dia tertidur di pundak Naruto di jok mobil belakang. Hahaha—mungkin dia masih mengantuk. Dia tadi tidak mencuci muka maupun sikat gigi. Dan bagaimana keadaan barang bawaan mereka kalau mereka saja berangkat dengan tergesa atas paksaan Kyuubi?

Deidara lah yang mengatur semuanya. Semua barang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah itu bom ataupun pellet mereka tidak tahu. Deidara saja lah yang tahu. Dia yang mengatur semuanya. "Aku masih mengantuk Kyuu~"

Dan tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Kyuubi yang malah asik mengotak atik smartphone miliknya dan Itachi yang focus mengemudi di sebelahnya.

"Teme bangun! Temeee! Teme~" Sekarang Naruto malah mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang bersender nyenyak di pundaknya. Mengguncang dengan kerasnya dan tidak ber-peri-Ke-Istrian sama sekali. Sasuke yang merasa terusik hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya dan membukanya dengan malas. Menatap Naruto dengan lesu. "Ada apa Dobe? Aku masih mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur supaya nanti tidak mengantuk" Jawab Sasuke dan kembali tertidur di pundak sang istri tercinta yang masih cengo.

Merasa semua makhluk yang berada dalam mobil ini mengabaikannya, Naruto pun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jaketnya dan menyalakan music dengan volume maksimal.

"Tak dituruti~in aku mati bapa~ak. Dituruti~in, aku mati bapak. Begitulah nasib hidupku. Yang kini sedang menimpa~ menimpa padaku~ tet teretet teretet terererererereret~"

Sukses membuat semua makhluk yang berda dalam mobil tersebut membeku dengan mata melotot dan telinga yang berasap(?) terlebih lagi Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menDeathglare sang istri.

"BERIIIISIIIIK NARUUUTOOOOOO—!"

Dan tersangka pun hanya nyengir karena misi membuat para makhluk dalam mobil ini kesal berhasil. 'Rasakan kekesalan yang sama denganku. Gyaahahahahah!' Dan Naruto pun tertawa dengan girangnya. Tak memperdulikan Kyuubi, Sasuke dan Itachi yang menatap melotot ke arahnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang Bang!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kalau Naruto milik gue, udah gue buat ending Naruto nikah sama Sasuke. Tapi sial Naruto masih setia sama bang Masashi Kishimoto *depaked*

**Author: **Chikara Shone

**Pair: **SasuNaru – SasoDei — ItaKyuu dan Pasangan Gila FugaMiko — MinaKushi — JiraiyaTsunade — HashiramaMito

**Genre: **Romance(?) – Humor garing(!)

**Rate: **M Minna! Shone kagak berani terlalu lama mengulur Lemon. Shone masih mau hidup. Shone takut digeplak para Readers. Tapi jangan salahkan Shone kalau Lemon-nya tidak hot dan malah bikin mual.

Out Of Character Paraaah!

"Resiko ditanggung Readers masing-masing. Pihak cerita tidak menyediakan Jasaraharja maupun asuransi—Plak!"

**Warning: **Gak bisa buat judul. Jadi gomen kalau judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Bahasa tidak EYD, typo(s)-miss typo, LEMON, lawak yang gak lucu (maklum bukan pelawak), Out Of Character, Gaje gak jelas, BOYS LOVE-mesti!, M-PREG! Walaupun bukan sekarang. Author baru.

**Notes: **Gue ini Author baru yang bisa dibilang masih seumur kuaci. Pairing gue Cuma **SasuNaru**, nggak boleh kebalik. Tapi juga kadang suka yang kebalik kalau ceritanya asik. Dan jangan berharap di cerita gue, loe-loe pada bakal nemuin Pairing selingkuhan Sasu sama siapa atau Naru sama siapa. Mereka berdua udah takdir dari sang senpai bang Kishi. Jadi yang gak suka sama pairing gue. Ke laut aja nikah sama squidward. *gampared*

Akhirnya—Setelah sekian lama hiatus untuk mempersiapkan diri dari UN, Shone kembali lagi! Yeaaaaay! Apakah pemirsa semua merinduan ke-Kece-an Shone? Tidaaaaaak! Baiklah. Sejujurnya Shone buat ini selama detik-detik menjelang ujian. Cuma ngepostnya aja setelah ujian. Wkwkwkwkw! Bolekah Shone berbahagia? Horeeeee! Shone sudah terbebas dari UN sementara! Gak tau deh hasilnya nanti gimana. Dan ini Shone juga belum mendaftar ke Sekolah mana. Ehehehehe! Shone kangen banget sama kalian—Monyong2MintaCium!

Baiklah kita segera saja mulai cerita ini. Oke? Tapi sebelum itu, Shoen ingatkan buat kalian:: Harus kudu Review Oke? Shone lelah melaksanakan UN dan setelah itu harus buat Fic. Jadi buat menyemangati Shone dan untuk mendukung, kalian harus Review. Oke Boss!

Satu review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Shone yang ababil ini. Shone sudah susah-susah membuat cerita. Jadi kalian tinggal review aja bisa kan! Harus bisa dong.. Kita kan pren! Iya gak? Pis Love and Gaul~

Banyak cing-cong *taboked*—yaudah lansung aja, Cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6: Loss of Newlyweds<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Bandara Internasional Konoha—

"Kau bilang penerbangan pukul enam. Ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih Kyuu bodoooh!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima karena sudah di bohongi Kyuubi. Dia sudah rela diseret dan dibangunkan pukul lima pagi buta. Dan dia diberitahu bahwa pukul enam pesawat akan terbang. Namun sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih dan dia masih duduk di kursi tunggu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Kyuubi sendiri hanya mengelak dengan mendengus. "Katanya, pesawatnya bannya bocor Naru" Jawab Kyuubi mencoba mengeles dengan alasan yang sungguh sangat tidak logis. Kyuubi memang membohongi Naruto agar adik manisnya tidak terlalu berlama-lama bermesraan di ranjang dengan sang anak ayam. –Oh Kyuu, mereka itu sudah menikah.

"Konyol" Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam ikut menyahut membalas alasan Kyuubi yang memang penuh ke konyolan. Sasuke ikut kesal. Dia bahkan belum mandi dan sarapan. Dan dia belum puas tidur di ranjang bersama sang istri. Namun dia harus ikut terseret dalam kebohongan sang kakak ipar yang terkenal memang sangat protective pada adik manisnya itu.

Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan simple Sasuke langsung emosi dan berdiri. Bermaksud akan menghajar Sasuke. Dia sudah bersiap dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal yang sudah siap di layangkan ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun sial, Itachi dengan sigap langsung mengunci Kyuubi dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Itachi tersenyum minta maaf kepada adik-adiknya sambil mengibaskan tangan dan menyeret Kyuubi menjauh dari lokasi.

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Aku lapar. Tadi belum sempat sarapan" Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukan hanya Naruto yang belum sempat sarapan. Dia juga belum sempat sarapan. Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar tangan Naruto. Menggeretnya menuju suatu tempat. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Membelikanmu sarapan Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya dan masih terus menggeret Naruto untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan barang-barangnya tergeletak di tempat tunggu. "Bagaimana dengan bawaan kita Teme?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. Hey kalau semua barang milik mereka hilang. Mereka akan berbulan madu menggunakan apa nanti? Daun pisang dan tanah liat?

"Biarkan saja. Tidak akan hilang" Dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk kemudian menuruti Sasuke yang masih menyeretnya.

.

"Keripuuuut! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyuubi yag tidak terima di seret begitu saja oleh Itachi. Padahal dia ingin mengamuk pada si anak ayam yang sangat menyebalkan itu—baginya. Tapi apa? Saat dia ingin memukulnya, Itachi meneyeretnya begitu saja. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

"Tenanglah Kyuu. Aku juga masih mengantuk. Lagipula kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Pesawat berangkat pukul delapan dan kau bilang pada mereka pukul enam. Aku pun juga masih mengantuk Kyuu" Ucap Itachi pelan dan panjang. Ternyata dia juga masih mengantuk. Dan karena dia yang masih mengantuk dan butuh tidur, akhirnya dia sandarkanlah kepalanya ke sebuah closetdan tertidur. Benar, saat ini, dia dan Kyuubi sedang berada dalam sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Itachi menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar mandi dan Itachi tertidur. Sungguh sangat tidak elit.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau malah tidur keriput! Ayo bangun. Lagipula kenapa juga kau harus menyeretku ke sebuah kamar mandi yang sempit begini. Kau keterlaluan" Seru Kyuubi sambil mengguncang tubuh Itachi yang sudah terlelap.

Itachi yang meras terganggu tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Membayangkan bahwa Kyuubi adalah sebuah guling. "Mmmmh—Kyuu-Chan" Igau Itachi semakin erat memeluk Kyuubi. Tidak sadar bahwa wajah Kyuubi yang sudah membiru karena sesak nafas.

"Ke-Keri-Keriput le-lepas!" Tentu saja Kyuubi meronta dan terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Itachi. Dia dorongkan tangannya ke dada bidang Itachi namun gagal. Itachi terlalu kuat dan dengan keadaan dirinya yang terjepit seperti itu membuat nya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Keripuu— Bruugh! —Uwaaah" Tiba-tiba saja Itachi membalik badannya sehingga Kyuubi berada di bawahnya. Dengan Kyuubi yang wajahnya tenggelam dalam dada bidang Itachi. "A-aku hi-hidak hi-sa ha-hafas ho-ho-hodoh" Ucap Kyuubi terputus-putus dan tdak jelas karena nafas yag sudah menipis dan mulut yang terbekam oleh dada Itachi. Dia mencoba mendorong Itachi? Tentu hasilnya nihil. Itachi terlalu berat bagi Kyuubi yang badannya kecil.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana cara agar si keriput menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, akhirnya sebuah lamu bohlam 5 watt muncul di atas kepala Kyuubi. Dengan senang hati, Kyuubi membuka mulutnya dan—

Bite!

Kyuubi menggigit dada bidang Itachi sekuat tenanga hingga bisa diyakini dada Itachi sekarang sudah bolong ataupun berdarah ataupun lebam dan gosong. "Aaaaargh— apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu?" Seru Itachi bangun dari tidrunya dengan wajah murka menatap Kyuubi yang malah tidak menggubris sama sekali. Seperti tidak melakukan apapun barusan.

"Menyingkir dari atasku keriput!" Seru Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa, Itachi sudah dia gigit sekuat tenaga hingga terbangun. Namun juga tak mengnyingkir dari atas Kyuubi. Tentu membuat Kyuubi gerah.

"Tidak! Kau sudah menggigitku Kyuu! Aku akan menghukummu!" Ucap Iatchi mengintimadi. Sukses membuat seorang Kyuubi menelan ludah dengan sulitnya. "A—apa yang akan kau lakukan Keripuuut?!" Wajah Kyuubi sudah seratus persen pucat dengan keringat segede biji duren yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Tak lepas dengan tatapan horror yang dia tujukan pada Itachi yang berada di atasnya yang sedang tersenyum 'manis'

"Tiiidaaaaaa— Cup! Itachi langsung membekap mulut Kyuubi yang sedang berteriak dengan ciuman panas. Itachi mulai mengusapkan lidahnya pada bibir Kyuubi yang menutup dengan rapatnya. Tidak akan dia ijinkan Itachi masuk dalam mulutnya.

Namun bukan Itachi namanya kalau dia sudah menyerah. Dengan beringasan, dia hisap bibir ranum milik Kyuubi. Menghisap dengan keras berulang kali. Membuat Kyuubi mendesah tertahankan karena mulutnya yang tidak di beri celah sama sekali oleh Itachi.

Itachi terus saja menghisap bibir Kyuubi hingga diyakini bibir itu sudah mulai memerah dan membengkak. Merasa sudah cukup, Itachi mulai mengusapkan lidahnya kembali ke bibir Kyuubi dengan sensual. Teurs menerus mengusap ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Kyuubi merasa geli.

Merasa Kyuubi tidak mengijinkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya, Itachi pun melepas pagutan mereka dan menatap datar pada Kyuubi "Buka mulutmu Kyuu" Ucapnya. Kyuubi yang berada di bawahnya dengan bibir yang sudah bengkak menatap Itachi dengan deathglare terhebat miliknya. "Kau gilaa—"

Itachi tidak akan menyiakan kesempatannya. Saat Kyuubi berucap dan membuka mulutnya, langsung saja Itachi kembali menciumnya dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi.

"Ngggghh—"

Kyuubi merasa risih merasakan lidah Itachi yang menagduk-aduk seluruh isi mulutnya. Dia memang sudah sering bercinta dengan Itachi. Namun itupun dengan paksaan Itachi dan saat dia sedang dalam mood bercinta saja. Namun kali ini dia tidak ingin bercinta sama sekali. Apalagi bercinta dalam bilik kamar mandi yang sempit seperti ini. bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakiit setelahnya.

Kyuubi tidak mau kalah. Dengan beraninya, dia gigit lidah Itachi yang sedang berputar-putar dengan lidahnya di dalam sana.

"Shhhh—" Ringis Itachi merasakan perih di lidahnya ketika lidahnya terkelupas karena gigitan dari Kyuubi. Namun bukan berarti karena gigitan itu Itachi melepaskan cumbuannya. Dia malah semakin gencar mengaduk-aduk mulut Kyuubi. Membiarkan rasa asin dari darah yang keluar bercampur dengan saliva mereka.

Kyuubi yang mendapati Itachi tidak mau kalah hanya melotot tajam ke arah Itachi. Yang dipelototi malah menutup mata, menikmati cumbuan mereka. Kyuubi ingin mendorong Itachi, tapi tangannya telah terkunci oleh tangan Itachi yang berada di setiap samping kepalanya. Dia ingin mengibaskan kepalanya agar ciuman Itachi terlepas. Namun Itachi terlalu dalam menekan Kyuubi dlam ciuman sehingga sulit untuk melakukan itu bagi Kyuubi. Dan kaki nya? Iya kaki!

Diam-diam, Kyuubi mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju selangkangan Itachi, memposisikan lututnya tepat pada kemaluan Itachi dan –Bugh— Sekali sentakan langsung kena! 'Yatta, kau tidak akan bisa masturbasi selama seminggu keriput. Rasakan!' Sorak Kyuubi dalam hati.

Itachi sedikit meringis dalam ciumannya merasakan Juniornya cenat cenut linu karena tendangan dari Kyuubi. "Kau mau main dulu dengan ku Kyuu? Sebelum ke acara klimaksnya?" Bisik Itachi di sela ciumannya. Dia menyeringai, membuat Kyuubi merinding. Itachi bila sudah menggila, semua cara tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Itachi kembali mulai menelusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyuubi. Mengapsen setiap deret gigi Kyuubi, mengusap setiap sisi dalam mulut pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Dan melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak mau diajak berdansa. Itachi semakin gencar mengusap lidah Kyuubi dan menghisapnya. Namun itu semua tidak berhasil membuat seorang Kyuubi yang masih kukuh ingin lepas, untuk mendesah.

Merasa serangannya percuma, Itachi berinisiatif untuk mengurung kedua tangan Kyuubi dan satu genggamannya dan satu tangan miliknya yang bebas mulai bergerak menuju ke bawah. Berhenti pada gundukan di balik celana yang terdapat pada selangkangan Kyuubi. "Ternyata sudah mengeras. Ucapan dan tubuhmu sungguh bertolak belakang Kyuu~" Ejek Itachi di sela ciumannya dengan nada di akhir kalimatnya yang dibuat seperti nyanyian.

"Diaaam keriputt!" Teriak Kyuubi yang tidak cukup jelas karena teredam oleh ciuman Itachi. Kyuubi mulai menggeliatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya agar tangan nista milik Itachi menyingkir dari junior miliknya. Namun naas, tangan Itachi malah sudah mulai membuka kancing celana dan resleting celana Kyuubi.

Tangannya mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalam Kyuubi yang sudah ter-ekspose jelas. Menemukan batang yang sudah mengeras, Itachi dengan gemas meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Aaaaangh— Chi cu-cukup!" Lirih Kyuubi saat meraskan sengatan listrik luar biasa kitika Itachi meremas privasinya dengan brutal. "Belum cukup sayang. Kita baru mulai" Dan itachi kembali mencium Kyuubi, kembali melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Kyuubi untuk bergoyang. Melilit, mengusap dan menghisap. Sementara itu, dibagian bawah. Tangan Itachi memulai aksinya. Meremas terlebih dahulu dengan kuat privasi Kyuubi dan setelah itu menggerakkan tangan naik turun dengan irama pelan.

"Aaaangh— Chi, chi!" Mata kyuubi sudah tertutup nafsu, wajahnya sudah memerah, tubuhnya sudah tidak menolak sama sekali terhadap apa saja yang di lakukan Itachi kepadanya. Namun pikirannya masih bekerja. Dia ingin selesai, ini d bandara. Dan adiknya akan pergi. Bagaimana kalau mereka ketinggalan kepergian sang adik.

Namun sepertinya. Itachi yang mendengar desahan Kyuubi semakin bergairah. Terbukti dengan hisapannya pada mulut Kyuubi yang semakin brutal, tidak tanggung dia sesekali menggigit bibir Kyuubi hingga membuat Kyuubi memekik sakit sekaligus nikmat. Dan tangannya, tangannya semakin cepatnya melakukan hand job. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun tangannya pada junior penis Kyuubi. Semakin cepat hingga Kyuubi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang melilit diperutnya ingin di keluarkan.

"Chi, anh-aku aaaaanngh—" Belum selesai Kyuubi meneruskan kata-katanya, dia sudah keuar terlebih dahulu. Cairan putih lengket pun keluar sangat banyak dari penis Kyuubi. Membasahi tangan Itachi yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Dan membasahi celana dalam Kyuubi yang belum terlepas. Kyuubi sudah keluar, dan dia sudah lemas. Semua ini menguras tenagannya.

Dan, Itachi yang mengerti bahwa uke-nya yang baru saja keluar mengalami kelelahan dan lemas, tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan berani dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pegelangan kedua tangan Kyuubi yang sudah sangat memerah. Kemudain dia bangkit, melepas semua pakaiannya dan meleparnya kesembarang arah. Setelah dia sudah telanjang bulat. Gentian dia yang sekarang melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh mais uke miliknya. Melepas celana jeans biru tua dari Kyuubi, melepas celana dalam Kyuubi yang sudah basah karena cairan sperma yang baru saja Kyuubi keluarkan. Dan melepas jaket serta T-Shirt tipis yang dipakai Kyuubi secara bersamaan.

Kyuubi yang sudah lemas dan kelelahan sudah tidak bisa memprotes maupun bertindak untuk mencegah Itachi. Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya. Kyuubi menatap sayu Itachi yang menunduk di hadapannya yang sudah telanjang sambil menjilati tangannya yang tadi terkena sperma miliknya. "Chi" Lirih Kyuubi.

"Sudah diamlah. Aku akan memuaskanmu" Dan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah pasrah.

Itachi kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium Kyuubi kembali dalam ciuman dalam yang penuh dengan cinta dan nafsu. Dia bangkitkan sedikit Kyuubi untuk duduk. Dia pegang erat kedua rahang Kyuubi agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kyuubi sendiri hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Itachi. Menikmati ciuman mereka.

Merasa Kyuubi yang sudah mulai merespon ciuman mereka, Itachi dengan perlahan melepas kedua tangannya dari rahang Kyuubi dan berpindah pada pinggang Kyuubi. Memeluknya erat. Dan dengan satu angkatan, Itachi mengangkat Kyuubi dan mendudukkan Kyuubi diatas closet. Itachi sendiri harus sedikit membungkuk untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang masih terus berlanjut—karena Kyuubi yang masih mengalungkan lengannya erat di leher Itachi.

Tanpa disadari Kyuubi, tangan Itachi mulai menggerayangi paha Kyuubi dan membuka kedua paha Kyuubi lebar-lebar. Menampakkan penis Kyuubi yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan preecum dan anus Kyuubi yang sudah berkedut minta dimasuki.

Setelah dirasa Kyuubi yang tidak protes atas perbuatan Itachi, Itachi mulai melepas tangannya dari paha Kyuubi dan menggerakkannya menuju kedua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dada Kyuubi. Menekannya, memelintirnya, dan mencubitnya kecil berulang kali.

"Aaaangh—" Desah Kyuubi saat Itachi mencubit kedua putingnya dengan keras. Dan saat itu pula, Itachi melepas ciumannya. Menatap wajah Kyuubi sebentar. Wajah memerah dengan mata yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. Tidak lupa dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan keluar dari mulut dan hidung Kyuubi. Membentuk gumpalan udara dingin seperti asap(?)—Mengingat mereka berciuman cukup sangat lama.

Itachi sendiri juga tidak beraturan menarik nafas. Mereka berciuman terlalu lama. Dan setelah Itachi sudah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya, dia tersenyum sangat tampan kepada Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi yang wajahnya memerah karena nafsu, semakin memerah karena malu dan blushing.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu" Dan kemudian, Itachi menyerang leher Kyuubi yang berkeringat—entah kenapa suhu di kamar mandi ini sangatlah panas bagi mereka yang sedang bercinta. Itachi mulai mengusapkan lidahnya pada seluruh permukaan leher Kyuubi. Mencari titik ternikmat yang bisa membuat Kyuubi mendesah. Itulah yang disukai oleh Itachi.

Setelah cukup lama mengusap, menjilat, menggigit kecil dan menghisap setiap jengkal permukaan kulit leher Kyuubi. Itachi menemukan titik dimana ada sebuah tonjolan, yang membuat Itachi menyeringai. Dia tidak langsung menggigit dan menghisap tonjolan itu. Dia terlebih dahul mengusap dan menjilat penuh nafsu bagian tersebut sampai basah dengan saliva miliknya. Dan serasa sudah cukup, dengan penuh gairah, Itachi mulai menggigit kulit leher Kyuubi. Menyebabkan Kyuubi berteriak campur mendesah nikmat.

"Aaaacck—Ngggghhhh—"

Kulit leher Kyuubi pun sampai terkelupas dan sedikit mengeluarkan bercak darah. Lidah Itachi yang mulai merasakan rasa asin dari darah, mulai bekerja untuk menghisap kulit terkelupas tersebut penuh nafsu. Menyedotnya dengan rakus. Membuat tangan Kyuubi yang berada di leher dan bagian rambut belakang Itachi, mencengkram kuat bagian tersebut. Mencakar leher belakang Itachi dan menjambak kuat rambut belakang Itachi yang masih terikat.

"Ngggghhh—Anggghhhh—Chi, Ah"

Telinga Itachi yang mendengar desahan Kyuubi menjadi sensotof dan membuat otaknya bekerja untuk mulutnya untuk menghisap bagian tersebut semakin kuat. Terus menghisap, hingga saat Itachi melepas hisapannya. Terlihat bercak merah kebiruan dibagian tersebut. Sukses membuat Itachi tersenyum 'Inilah Kissmark Limited Edition milik Uchiha Itachi'

"Bodoh, Sakit keriput!" Seru Kyuubi sambil menggetok kepala Itachi dengan tangannya. Itachi hanya meringis menanggapi kekasihnya yang protes kesakitan karena ulahnya. Dan setelah itu, Itachi pun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengecup kening Kyuubi sebentar, dilanjutkan dengan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi, pipi Kyuubi, hidung mancung Kyuubi. Dan terakhir mengecup singkat bibir ranum Kyuubi yang masih membengkak.

Dan bibir Itachi pun turun menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuubi menggunakan lidahnya. Hingga sampai di kedua tonjolan memerah yang terdapat pada dada Kyuubi. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Kyuubi kembali mendesah. Dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya turun mejelajahi perut Kyuubi. Menjilat sebentar pusar Kyuubi dan terus turun hingga dia lahap penis Kyuubi yang masih menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit preecum.

"Anghhhh—Ke-keriput!"

Mendengar desahan Kyuubi, bagaikan mendengar kata mulai bagi Itachi untuk memulai pekerjaannya untuk memanjakan sang uke dengan mulutnya. Itachi memulai mengulum penis Kyuubi yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Mengusap setiap sisi yang terdapat pada penis Kyuubi. Mengusapnya beberapa kali dengan gerakan memutar yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tangannya sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Tangan putih milik Itachi mulai bekerja untuk meremas-remas pelan kedua bola Kyuubi yang bergelantung di bawah penisnya yang sedang dihisap rakus oleh Itachi.

"Ngeehhh—" Sekali lagi Kyuubi mendesah saat mendapatkan kenikmatan ganda seperti saat ini. Penisnya yang masih terus dihisap dan diusap oleh Itachi. Kedua bola kembar miliknya yang masih setia dimanjakan oleh Itachi. Membuat dirinya gila.

Kepala Itachi mulai bergerak naik turun dengan pelan, dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas batang bagian bawah miliknya. Mulut Itachi terus bergerak naik turun, lidahnya menghisap dan mengusap seluruh bagian penis Kyuubi. Sesekali lidah Itachi masuk ke dalam lubang nikmat Kyuubi yang biasanya mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Tangan kanan Itachi sendiri masih terus meremas kuat bola kembar Kyuubi. Mencoba memerahnya agar Kyuubi semakin cepat memuntahkan cairannya. Semakin kuat meremas, dan mulut yang semakin kuat menghisap dan lidah yang semakin gencar mengusap seluruh bagian penis Kyuubi.

Kepala Itachi pun bergerak dengan semakin cepat. Naik turun dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan. Tangan kiri yang memegang batang penis Kyuubi semakin kuat meremasnya. Membuat Kyuubi lagi-lagi mendesah.

Kyuubi sekali lagi merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit pertunya. Sesuatu yang bergejolak inin dimuntahkan. "Chi— Angghh— Chi!" Dan cairan putih kental milik Kyuubi pun sekali lagi keluar setelah Itachi menggerakkan kepalanya semakin brutal dan tangannya semakin kuat meremas bola kembar miliknya.

Tanpa ragu, Itachi menelan semua cairan cinta milik Kyuubi. Menelannya dengan lahap tanpa sisa. Bahkan sedikit pun yang menetes dari penis Kyuubi, dia hisap dengan kuat. Mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh yang Kyuubi bisa.

"Kau nikmat Kyuu!"

Mulut Itachi yang masih bersisakan sedikit sperma milik Kyuubi pun, mengarah ke pada lubang nikmat Kyuubi yang sedari tadi sudah berkedut diabaikan. Itachi pun mejulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bagian pinggir lubang yang berkedut tersebut. Menjilatinya dengan memutar, meratakan salivanya di setiap sisi luar lubang Kyuubi.

Dikira cukup saliva yang menempel di bagian luar lubang tersebut, lidah Itachi pun melesak masuk kedalam anus Kyuubi. Menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Membasahinya dengan saliva yang masih bercampur dengan sperma milik Kyuubi sendiri. Menjilatnya dengan memutar beberapa kalihingga lubang tersebut menjadi licin dan mudah untuk dimasuki.

Itachi bangkit dari jongkoknya sambil menggeret lidahnya keluar dari lubang milik Kyuubi. Mengarah kedepan untuk memagut Kyuubi kembali dalam cumbuan dalam sambil memposisikan penis besar miliknya yang sudah menegang kuat dan sudah mengeluarkan preecum di depan lupang Kyuub yang sudah licin dan menganga ingin dimasuki.

Masih dalam ciuman, Itachi mulai mendorong pinggulnya. Memasukkan penis besar miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyuubi –Yang termasuk kecil bila dimasuki oleh penis besar Itachi— denga perlahan. Kyuubi yang merasa kepala penis Itachi yang besar sudah mulai memasuki lubangnya, dengan cepat melepas ciumannya dan menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sa—sakit Keriptu! Lepa—ahs"

Dengan menulikan pendengarannya, Itachi semakin kuat mendorong pinggulnya hingga seluruh bagian penis miliknya, sukses terlahap oleh lubang Kyuubi yang sempit. Itachi berhenti sejenak agar Kyuubi menyesuaikan diri. Dia menatap Kyuubi dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Dan, tanpa pesetujuan Kyuubi, Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Ke—Keripu—Ahssn— Anggh—"

Dan Kyuubi terus menerus mendesah ketika Itachi semakin gencar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk mencari G-Spot Kyuubi yang hanya Itachi sendiri yang mengetahui letaknya.

"Aaaaaaaannnggghhhh!—!"

Gotcha! Kyuubi mendesah panjang. Itachi berhasil menemukan titik G-Spot Kyuubi yang sukses membuat Kyuubi mendesah. Sambil mengeluarkan seringainya, Itachi semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengenai G-Spot Kyuubi. Sangat indah baginya mendengar Kyuubi yang terus menerus mendesah panjang.

Kedua tangan Itachi memegangi kedua paha Kyuubi agar Kyuubi tidak merosot kebawah. Pinggulnya semakin cepat saja bergerak, tanpa ritme Itachi bergerak semakin brutal. Berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Kyuubi yang Itachi gerakkan melawan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaaaaannngh—!"

Serasa sempit, anus Kyuubi yang terus mendesah meremas penis Itachi kuat. Membuat Itachi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sedikit lagi akan keluar di dalam lubang Kyuubi. Dengan cepat Itachi menggerakkan pinggulnya. Semakin menggila saat merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya. Sebentar lagi dia kan mencapai puncaknya.

Dia raih penis Kyuubi yang kembali menegang. Membiarkan tubuh Kyuubi dan tubuhnya merosot sampai ke lantai. Mengocoknya dengan cepat, secepat gerakan pinggulnya melesakkan penisnya di dalam lubang surgawi milik Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sendiri yang mendapat kenikmatan ganda seperti saat ini tidak henti-hentinya mendesah. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu melilit perutnya lagi. Kyuubi pun menggerakkan tanganya meraih pundak Itachi dan meremasnya kuat, mencakarnya hingga darah pun keluar dari luka yang dibbuat Kyuubi.

"Chi aku mau aaanggh— kelua aaah—"

"Kita keluarkan bersama!" Dan kocokan tangan Itachi pada penis Kyuubi pun semakin cepat. Gerakan pinggul Itachi sendiri juga semakin brutal, dengan menyentuh segala arah. "Kyuu— Crooot –" Cairan hangat pun keluar dari penis Kyuubi, membasahi tangan Itachi dan dada bidangnya.

Iatchi sendiri mengeluarkan spermanya sangat banyak di dalam lubang Kyuubi yang kecil. Membuat luabng tersebut tak muat menampung semua benih milik Itachi dan memuntahkannya. Merembes keluar dari anus Kyuubi dan mengenai lantai kamar mandi.

Pluuup' Itachi melepas miliknya dari dalam lubang Kyuubi dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Kyuubi. "Bersihkan Kyuu~" Ucapnya manja. Kyuubi yang sedang kelelahan pun hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi dan kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum penis Itachi yang masih menegang.

Mengusap setiap bagian dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya. Sedikit merasakan aneh saat lidahnya menyentuh bekas sperma yang masih menempel di penis itachi. Merasa dia sudah tidak kuat karena kelelahan, dia keluarka penis Itachi yang besar dari mulutnya dan menatap melas pada Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau lelah Kyuu. Maaf, aku mencintaimu!" Dan Itachi berjongkok untuk mengecup bibir Kyuubi sedikit lama. Dan setelah itu memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakan. Memakainya dengan benar—agar tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan seks dalam kamar mandi.

"Ayo" Ajak Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "Aku lelah keriput. Coba kau jadi uke. Kau pasti juga akn merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!" Serunya yang tidak terlalu keras karena kelelahan. Itachi menghela nafas dan kemudian berjongkok untuk mengangkut Kyuubi seperti mengangkut beras.

"Turunkan aku keripuuut!" Seru Kyuubi sambil memukuli lemah punggung Itachi. "Kau bilang kau lelah. Jadi akan menggendongmu!" Itachi tak menghiraukan Kyuubi yang berontak dan malah melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi.

"Iya, tapi jangan gendong aku seperti ini!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku gendong seperti ini?" Itachi dengan cepat memutar Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi berada dalam gendongannya ala bridal style. Geraka cepat yang baru saja disadari oleh Kyuubi, berhasil membuat wajah Kyuubi merah karena malu.

"Aaaaaack! Keripuut! Gendong aku dibelakang!"

Kyuubi dengan teganya menjambak rambut panjang Itachi yang tergerai di depan. Sehingga mempermudah Kyuubi untuk menyerangnya. Setelah menghela nafas, Itachi lagi-lagi memutar Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi sekarang terdapat di belakangnya. Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi baru sadar atas gerakan Itachi hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup singkat pipi berkeriput Itachi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu keriput!" Dan dengan itu, Itachi yang tadi terlihat lesu, lelah, dan galau menjadi bersemangat kembali. Dengan semangat dia menggendong Kyuubi tanpa mengeluh. Mungkin dengan begini dia akan selalu terus mendapt=atkan ciuman gratis dari Kyuubi.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua dari kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar, sedari tadi disebelah bilik mereka terdapat seseorang yang mematung dengan wajah pucat dan hidung yang sudah kering karena lelah mengeluarkan darah. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar dan mengintip adegan dan kegiatan ItaKyuu dengan gratis.

"Aku jadi merindukan istriku"

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaccckk! Tidaaaaaaaakk!" Teriak Bunda Miko saat membuka kamar Sasuke dan memdapati Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada di kamar mereka. Pantas, sedari tadi Bunda Miko memanggil mereka untuk turun mengikuti sarapan, namun mereka tidak turun-turun, menyahut pun bahkan tidak sama sekali. Bunda Miko yang awalnya mengira kalau mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk bangun siang. Namun saat Bunda Miko mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar mereka karena merasa resah. Dan saat mengetuk pintu, ternyata pintu terbuka dan mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa?" Teriak Papa Fuga. Dia yang mendengar istrinya teriak histeris dari lantai atas, langsung saja berlari menuju ke arah sang istri. Menghiraukan dirinya yang ternyata sedang buang air besar di kamar mandi. Bahkan dia belum sempat merobek tissue untuk membersihkan daerah pribadinya. Dia yang mendengar istrinya menjerit histeris langsung memakai celana dan langsung berlari menuju sang istri.

"Sa—Sasuke dan Na—Naruto hi—hil—aaang!" Bunda Miko pun terperosot jatuh dengan nampan yang tadi dia pegang sudah berserakan kemana-mana. Dia terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meremas lantai marmer yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa di remas. Menggeduk-gedukkan kepalanya pada dinding disebelah pintu yang berada disampingnya. "Ba—bagaimana bi—bisa mereka hilaaang~ Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kushi-Chan nanti. Pasti dia akan menganggapku sebagai ibu mertua yang tidak becus—Hiks, dan kemudian dia akan membenciku dan tidak mau berteman lagi denganku—Hiks, dan aku menjadi tidak mempunyai teman sesame Fujoshi lagi—Hiks, Tidaaaaaaaakk!"

"Tenanglah, kalau dia tidak mau menjadi temanmu sesame Fujoshi lagi, aku akan siap menjadi Fudanshi dan berteman denganmu, Miko-Chan" Fugaku yang melihat istrinya gelagapan, menundukkan diri dan berjongkok di belakang sang istri. Mengelus surai raven panjang sang istri. 'Apakah hilangnya Sasuke dan Naruto ada hubungannya dengan mitos, siluman pencuri pengantin baru itu?' Batin Fugaku mencoba menyelidiki hilangnya sang anak dan menantu.

"Lebih baik kita cari mereka dulu, Fugaku!" Mikoto pun bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang sempat terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam dan tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. dia bangkit dengan tegarnya dan menggenggam erat tangan sang suami.

"Lebih baik jangan Miko-Chan. Kalau benar ini ulah mitos siluman pencuri pengantin baru. Kita bisa celaka" Fugaku mempertahankan dirinya yang ditarik Mikoto agar terus berjongkok sambil berfikir di tempat yang sama—seperti tadi. –Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa siluman pencuri pengantin baru itu adalah anak sulung kalian dan kekasihnya. Mereka sudah buka lagi manusia. XDD

"Kau benar Fugaku. Bisa jadi kita akan mati dibunuh oleh siluman itu, kalau kita mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Naruto" Mikoto tampak berfikir, terlihat dari tangannya yang bebas sedang memegang dagunya serius sambil alisnya yang mengkerut keriput. 'Aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Masih banyak Pairing Yaoi yang ingin aku lihat' "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, Fugaku? Mereka juga akan mati dimakan oleh siluman pencuri pengantin baru itu!"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu" Dan setelah itu Fugaku melepas tangan sang Istri dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. 'Mungkin besok akan ada sebuah stasiun TV yang datang ke rumah kami dan mewawancarai kami, perihal hilangnya Sasuke dan Naruto. Hn'

.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Dan ada apa dengan Kyuu? Kenapa Itachi-Nii menggendongnya? Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan dengan suara yang cempreng tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto saat melihat sang kakak tengah berada dalam gendongan Itachi dengan keadaan yang lemas.

Tadi, setelah Naruto selesai sarapan, dia dan Sasuke pun memutuskan kembali ke tempat tunggu. Penerbangan mungkin kurang 15 menit lagi. Dan saat mereka kembali, mereka tidak menemukan kakak-kakak mereka. Naruto yang mengira Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah pulang hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan lesu.

Namun, setelah sekitar lima menit, Itachi dan Kyuubi pun datang dengan kondisi sama-sama lelah. Namun terlihat Kyuubi yang berada dalam gendongan Itachi lebih merasa kecapekan.

"Tenanglah dulu manis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya baru berkelahi saja dengan keriput ini" Kyuubi menatap Itachi sinis, setelah Kyuubi diturunkan Itachi untuk duduk disebelah Naruto yang masih terlihat panic. "Maaf membuatmu galau menunggu kami"Dan Kyuubi hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dia masih khawatir, apalagi saat Kyuubi bilang dia baru saja berantem dengan Itachi. Yang membuat khawatir Naruto adalah. Kalau mereka baru saja berkelahi, kenapa tidak ada bekas luka maupun lebam di sekita wajah ataupun tubuh mereka. Hal itu membuat Naruto memicingkan mata—Dasar adik sablengers!

"Mereka baru saja ML, Dobe" Bisik Sasuke pada telinga Naruto yang terbilang terlalu keras bila dikategorikan dalam hal bisik-bisik. Naruto yang mengerti pun hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Kyuubi pun yang telinganya tajam dan sengaja mendengar bisikan Sasuke langsung mengamuk—Kyuu jangan mengamuk lagi bila kau tidak ingin dibawa Itachi kembali dan dihukum kembali.

"Anak ayam, jangan racuni otak jernih adikku!" Dan Kyuubi pun berdiri dan bersiap dengan tinju yang akan dilayangkan pada wajah Sasuke. Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Kyuubi pun sudah berjaga-jaga dengan tangan yang siap menyeret Kyuubi lagi. Naruto yang masih bergidik ngeri karena bisikan Sasuke tadi. Dan Sasuke yang santai-santai saja menanggapi Kyuubi.

"Hyaaaaaa—Cngiuuung—!" Tiba-tiba saja, saat Kyuubi mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya— tepatnya pada bagian yang tadi diserang oleh Itachi. Brukk— Kyuubi pun langsung ambruk guling-guling di bawah kursi tunggu di bawah Naruto yang tambah cengo dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kyuubi terus saja memegangi bokongnya yang terasa sangat ngilu sambil terus menerus menyumpahi Itachi sebagai penyebab penyakitnya.

"Apa yang aku bilang" Bisik Sasuke lagi di telinga Naruto sambil menggeret Naruto untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang akurat pun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak tanpa bisa bangkit dan menghajarnya. "Anaaaak ayaaaaaam siaalaaaaaaan!"

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Apakah dia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menolong sang Uke yang baru saja dia bobol yang saat ini sedang guling-guling kesakitan? Maaf, dia masih ingin hidup. Dia mengerti, bila dia mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang dalam proses penetrasi(?) seperti ini. malah dia lah yang akan menjadi sasaran amukan Kyuubi. 'Apa aku tadi keterlaluan' Dan Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng.

.

"Selamat pagi FugaMi—"

"Kushiiiiii-Chaaaaaaaaaaann!" Tiba-tiba saja, saat Mami Kush dan Papi Min bertamu ke kediaman Uchiha. Dan baru saja membuka dan mengucap salam—bahkan belum sampai selesai. Tiba-tiba Bunda Miko berlari dari arah dapur dengan kencangnya dan langsung berhambur dalam pelukan Mami Kush dengan keadaan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"He—Hey ada apa Miko-Chan?"

"Ada apa dengan istrimu wahai sahabat sehidup sematiku, Fugaku-San?" Tanya Papi Min yang ikut bingung melihat tingkah aneh dari Bunda Miko. Bertanya kepada Fugaku yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan santai menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Sasuke dan Naruto hilang. Mereka dicuri oleh siluman pencuri pengantin baru" Terlihat Papa Fuga yang menghela nafas dan kemudian mengelus penuh sayang surai raven panjang sang Istri. 'Ini semua salahku sehingga membuat Miko-Chan mengangis seperti ini. Seharusnya aku memasang jimat di rumah ini setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menikah. Agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini' Lagi-lagi Fugaku menghela nafas panjang.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar penuturan dari Fugaku hanya melotot tak percaya dengan wajah cengo setengah sweatdropp. Bahkan Kushina sampai tidak bernafas beberapa menit hingga membiarkan Mikoto yang menangis semakin menjadi di pelukannya.

"Ta—tapi, bukannya—"

"Maafkan kami Kushi-Chan. Kami sebagai mertua yang tidak becus tidak bisa menjaga anak kami dan anak kalian. Maafkan kami. Kami sungguh sangat menyesal—Hiks!" Lagi-lagi, belum selesai Kushina berucap. Sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Mikoto yang masih terisak.

"Lebih baik kita duduk terlebih dahulu" Papi Min pun mencoba menenangkan dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju sofa ruang tamu. Yang diikuti oleh Fugaku, Kushina dan Mikoto setelah mengangguk. Dan mereka pun duduk berhadapan di sofa. Papa Fuga yang menghadap Papi Min, dan Bunda Miko yang masih mewek menghadap Mami Kush.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kalian katakan tadi?" Papi Min menatap tajam pada Fugaku. Bagaimana bisa anaknya baru satu hari menjadi pengantin dan satu malam tidur di rumah Uchiha sudah menghilang. Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Papi Min dan Mami Kush harus meminta ganti rugi atas hilangnya Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Naruto—Hiks, Dicuri oleh siluman—Hiks, hiks huweeee—" Fugaku yang lagi-lagi mendapati istrinya menangis hanya bisa menggeret sang Istri untuk semakin mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketegaran.

"Mereka diculik oleh siluman pencuri pengantin baru" Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Fugaku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan besan yang idiot. 'Hhh—ini semua salah Kyuubi. Dasar bocah itu' Batin Kushina.

"Bukannya mereka pergi bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi tadi pagi?" Pertanyaan Papi Min yang langsung membuat Bunda Miko berhenti menangis dan langsung terbelalak terkejut dengan mulut melongo dan wajah pucat. Fugaku sendiri tak kalah shock dari Mikoto. Wajahnya kaku, dan sudah pucat melebihi pucat mayat.

"Ja—jadi—"

"Iya" Minato dan Kushina pun mengangguk. Sedikit lega sudah bisa meluruskan masalah yang bisa dibilang salah paham ini.

"Ja—jadi, Itachi dan Kyuubi sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari siluman itu? Sejak kapan?" Shock Papa Fuga yang sukses membuat Mami Kush dan Papi Min yang tadi sempat lega sekarang menjadi ber-JumpingDroop dengan elitnya sambil koprol-koprol.

"I-Itachi, anakku? I-tachi? ITAAAACHHIIIIIII—!" Teriak Bunda Miko histeris sambil menangis lagi. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang Ibu bila mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah menjadi salah satu dari siluman hina. Siluman yang memiliki kebiasaan mencuri pengantin baru. Mikoto sangat sedih. Selama ini dia tidak tahu tentang Itachi, kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi sudah menjadi bagian dari siluman tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau santai-santai saja Kushi-Chan? Anak sulung kita sekarang menjadi salah satu siluman megerikan dan sudah menculik anak bungsuku dan anak tengahmu!" Bunda Miko pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju Kushina hanya untuk mengguncang bahu Kushina kencang. "Sadarlah Kush! Sadaaaaar—!" –Oh Bunda Miko, kau lah yang harusnya sadar! -_-

"Mereka tidak menjadi siluman bodoh! Mereka mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto ke bandara tadi pagi pukul lima. Katanya, karena tidak enak dengan kalian yang sedang tertidur, dan terlihat sangat lelah karena pesta kemarin, makanya mereka tidak berpamitan pada kalian. Namun, mereka sudah membuat surat yang diletakkan di meja makan. Dan kami kesini juga untuk memberi tahu kalian"

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang bergalau-galau ria, gundah gulana, gelisah galau merana. Langsung diam dengan mata membulat besar dan wajah cengo seketika. 'Jadi, selembar kertas tadi pagi yang aku buat untuk mengusap meja yang kotor di meja makan adalah kertas surat dari Sasuke dan Naruto?' Astaga!—

"Oh"—Gubrak!

Mami Kush dan Papi Min pun kembali ber-JumpingDroop melihat ekspresi Fugaku dan Mikoto yang kembali tenang dengan raut wajah stoic kembali. Berasa bahwa baru saja tidak terjadi apa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Fugaku yang tidak mengingat kepanikannya sejak tadi pagi, dan Mikoto yang melupakan kesedihannya yang sangat histeris tadi pagi.

Mereka sudah duduk sejajar di sofa dengan santainya. Mengabaikan Mami Kush dan Papi Min yang masih kejang-kejang tidak jelas di belakang sofa yang sudah terjungkal kebelakang.

.

"Perhatian-perhatian, Sasuke dan Naruto! Pesawat yang akan kalian tumpangi, lima menit lagi akan terbang. Cepat atau kalian akan tertinggal" Bunyi suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di sudut atas tempat tunggu, yang sedang di tempati SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu. Sepertinya sang pegawai bandara yang baru saja menyampaikan pengumuman, baru saja meminum obat perangsang(?) sehingga menjadi sableng dan ngelantur.

Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri yang tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil, sontak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Tanpa berpamitan lagi pada Kyuubi yang masih gelundungan dan Itachi yang hanya bengong, mereka berdua langsung cabut lari menuju pesawat mereka—tentunya tidak lupa dengan beberapa tas mereka.

"Temeee—! Ini semua karenamuuu—" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari di belakang Sasuke yang juga berlari. "Bagaimana bisa ini semua karena dirikuuu—" Jawab Sasuke yang kali ini lupa dengan sikap kalem pendiamnya—ikut berteriak. "Aaaaa— kita bisa terlambat Temeee—!"

"Diamlah Dobe, kau membuatku panic!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku diaaaam?"

"Aaaargh!"

.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto, Keriput?" Kyuubi yang daerah vitalnya baru saja sembuh memutuskan menyudahi acara gelundungannya dan memilih bangkit untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa, hati-hati' kepada Naruto. Namun yang dia lihat adalah hilangnya sosok Naruto dan Sasuke, dan juga penampakan Itachi yang masih diam melamun—entah melamunkan apa.

"Keripuut?"

"Keripuut?"

"KERRRIIIIPUUUUTT!" Dan kesabaran Kyuubi pun habis, membuat dia harus berteriak kencang di telinga Itachi. Namun, tak sia-sia juga usaha Kyuubi berteriak-teriak kencang hingga dirinya ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat. Karena Itachi sekarang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya dan mulai merespon perkataan Kyuubi lagi.

"A-ada apa Kyuu?" Tanyanya sok polos dengan wajah dibuat sebingung mungkin melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang sangat mengerikan dengan wajah memerah, keringat di mana-mana dan dahi yang sudah penuh dengan kedutan. "Apa kau menginginkan sentuhanku lagi?" Sekarang dia mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan gila yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja saat melihat penampilan Kyuubi saat ini yang sangat menggoda.

"KERIPUUUUUUUUUTTT! KAU JANGAN BODOH! DIMANA NARUTO DAN SASUKE?! MEREKA BERDUA MENGHILANG!" Akhirnya, dengan sekali lagi usaha Kyuubi untuk berteriak, Itachi sudah sadar seratus persen dan mulai menyadari bahwa adik kesayangannya dan ipar kesayangannya sudah lenyap.

"Kyuu, DIMANAAA MEREEEKAAAA?!" Itachi yang sangat shock atas insiden yang menimpa adik dan iparnya, ikut berteriak dan malah sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi dengan kencang. Tak memperdulikan korbannya yang sudah mabuk, dia terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi, hingga sebuah suara yang keluar dari handphone miliknya, menghentikan kegiatannya mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi.

**.**

**[From: Naru adek ipar aku yang sooouppeerr imuth**

**To: Itachi-Nii **

**Tachi-Nii, kami sudah berangkat. Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian, kami tadi sangat buru-buru. Dan— aku lihat, tadi kalian sangat sibuk. Sampai jumpa ^^]**

**.**

"Kyuu, Naru mengirimkan pesan padaku, dia bilang dia dan Sasuke sudah berangkat. Mereka buru-buru sehingga tak sempat berpamitan pada kita yang tadi sangat sibuk." Ucap Itachi mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Naruto melalui pesan tadi. Dia kembalikan lagi handphone miliknya di dalam saku celananya dan kembali menatap Kyuubi yang masih ma—

"APAAAAA! MEREKA SUDAH NAIK PESAWAAAT? Aku belum sempat memeluk Naru Keripuut! Kita harus cepat kesana!" Belum selesai Author mengucapkan naskah Fic ini, tiba-tiba Kyuubi langsung bangkit dari mabuknya dan lagi-lagi berteriak tepat di depan wajah keriput Itachi. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya, Kyuubi mencoba berlari menuju tempat pesawat lepas landas. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan bokongnya yang masih nyut-nyut-an. Setidaknya kalau dia tidak bisa memeluk adiknya, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah melambaikan tangan untuk kepergian adik manisnya.

GREB— "Keriput! Sudah tidak ada waktu! Lepaskan!" Kyuubi yang baru saja memulai melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Itachi yang tampak tenang di sampingnya. "Kalau berlari, kita membutuhkan waktu lama. Aku punya cara yang lebih cepat! Pegang tanganku dengan erat!" Dan Itachi pun mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya. Matanya terpejam dan alisnya bertautan. Membuat keriputnya terlihat semakin panjang.

Kyuubi yang merasa hanya diajak main-main oleh Itachi, menjadi kesal dan akan berteriak. Hingga tuba-tiba "Keri—"

BOFF!— "Uwaaaaaaaa~"

.

"kita sudah sampai." Ucap Itachi enteng tak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang shock berat karena baru saja diajak bermain sulap oleh Itachi. Bagaimana bisa tidak shock kalau tiba-tiba saja dirimu seperti tersedot dan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat lain dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. "Ba-bagaiamana bisa~?" Kyuubi yang setengah mati penasaran mencoba bertanya walau tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suaranya pun ikut bergetar karena kejadian itu.

"Itu jurus klan Uchiha di serial ninja yang biasa aku tonton." Dan jawaban tidak masuk akal serta gila dari Itachi lah yang sukses membuat Kyuubi mati berdiri. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu gila seperti ini. Tiba-tiba memiliki jurus aneh dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah jurus ninja. Apakah Itachi adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang ninja hebat. Sepertinya Kyuubi sudah tidak berani macam-macam lagi dengan Itachi.

"Itu pesawat Sasuke" Ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang di bagian ekor pesawatnya terdapat beberapa tali panjang yang memiliki ujung kaleng bekas yang akan berbunyi bila saling berbenturan—tanda dari kendaran yang ditumpangi oleh sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah—Pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Mencoba membuat Kyuubi untuk focus lagi. "I-iya!"

Dan Kyuubi pun melambaikan tangan sekuat-kuatnya hingga pesawat berwarna biru tua dengan corak jingga itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah pesawat itu menghilang, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Itachi yang melihat keadaan Kyuubi pun menjadi khawatir dan mencoba memeluk Kyuubi "Kyuu.. Sabarlah."

.

"Hahahahahahaa—" Dan Kyuubi yang baru saja akan dipeluk oleh Itachi, tiba-tiba mendongak dan tertawa dengan kencangnya. Membuat Itachi kaget dan sekaligus kasihan. Sebegitukah depresinya Kyuubi ditinggal oleh adiknya untuk berbulan madu? "Kyuu?"

Wajah Kyuubi yang biasanya terlihat tampan, sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dan berantakan. "Hahahahaha—" Dan Kyuubi juga tak henti-hentinya tertawa keras seperti orang kesurupan.

"…"

Hingga tiba-tiba setelah lama tertawa dengan kencangnya, tiba-tiba Kyuubi kembali terdiam dengan senyum yang dia sunggingkan seperti setan. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak menuju dalam saku celananya. Itachi yang melihat gerak-gerik Kyuubi sangat kaget. Pikiran yang aneh-aneh pun terbesit dipikirannya. Dia mengira Kyuubi akan mengambil pisau kecil yang selalu dia bawa dan akan menggoreskannya di leher jenjang kesukaan Itachi untuk dihisap itu.

"Kyuu jangaaaan!"

SREET— "Kita akan menyusul mereka Keriput! Hahahaahhaa—" Dua buah tiket pesawat pun keluar dari saku celana Kyuubi dan digenggam erat oleh sang pemilik saku celana. "Hahahahahaaaa"

"Kyuu~" Itachi hanya diam mematung dengan tubuh sudah tidak bernyawa, cengo melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang sangat protektif pada adiknya. Bahkan liburan adiknya pun akan dia pantau. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Itachi cengo. Melainkan kekhawatiran Itachi tentang macam-macam yang ternyata hanya sebuah kekhawatiran.

BRUK— Dan Itachi pun hanya bisa ambruk dengan tubuh kejang-kejang dan mulut mengeluarkan busa. "Keriput?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yeay, akhirnya setelah satu bulan lebih gak apdet gara2 Ujian Nasional yang bikin rambut gue rontok, GUWEEEEHH BISA APDET LAGIII~~~ Kyaaaaaaa! *TeriakPakeToaMasjid* Oke2 Iya2 gue tahu, lemonnya kurang asem. Padahal gue udah janji mau bikin lemon yang super hot. Tapi apalah saya ini, sepertinya otak Shone masih terkena virus rumus matematika, fisika dan kimia. Gomen kawan~~

Oh iya, di chap ini lemonnya bukan SasuNaru yaa? Itakyuu okee! Gue mikirnya, pairing terfenomenal dan tercinta kita itu, terlalu capek untuk lemonan karena kegiatan nikahan yang mereka lakuin siangnya. Jadi, ga ada malem pertama SasuNaru. Mungkin malam pertama mereka di bulan madu nanti.

Lagian lemon ItaKyuu ini buat yang dari chap pertama kalo ga salah, nunggu buat ada lemon ItaKyuu. Heheheh!

Oke kita balas ripiuew aja ya!

**Ahn Ryuuki**: Ini Fatayahn yaa? Oke aku tau kok :) Iya aku juga seneng mereka menikah. dan untuk M-Reg.. kamu seneng, aku masih bingung Ahn TTATT bedowe, Love you tu :P makasih udah ripiu oke :*

**Nauchi KirikaREE22**: Gak ditutup kan :D aku senang! kita berhasi kita berhasil kita berhasil horeee! makasih udah ripiu :D

**RevmeMaki**: Oke ayo kita oplosan bareng gara2 cerita ini M-Preg XD Dan pergilah kelaut buat chara gila itu. Wkwkwkw JKd tjoy . oke makasih udah ripiu :*

**Vianycka Hime**: Ini udah lemon Vian sayaaang! tapi ItaKyu :p Oke kalo kamu ikut ke bali buat merusuhin mereka, gajadi kebali deh. dan kita putus! :p

**Dewi15**: Lanjut kok :*

**RisaSano**: Astaga! tenang aja pasti ada kok, tapi belum saatnya aja. ntar akan aku buat Sasuke maupun Naruto jelos setengah mati. em perlu kali ya Chu wkwkwk

**Hanawa Seika**: ah masa rame sih. padahala belum aku panggilin Soimah buat joget oplosan . wkwkwk. kado Dei mungkin sebuah bom. wkwkwk :p makasih udh ripiu

**Yun Ran Livianda**: wkwkwkwkw, tadi aku udah syukuran. padahal aku belum gajian dan deodorant juga habis. wkwkwkw. oke makaish semangatnya. ini sudah terbebaskan dari belenggu UN. :D

**Dobe jadi pinter**: wkwkwkwk, iya emang karena tampang Kushina bukan tampang maling sih. wkwkwk

**NanaSango**: Siap! makasih udah ripiiu!

**Utanami Mikky**: Author sendiri juga gatau bakal terjadi apa di bulan madu mereka. wkwkwk

**Takayaka Umi**: sepertinya karena Author yang seorang duta anak alay dan lebay. wkwkwkwk

**NanaToki**: Iya jelek, lagian aku juga gabisa sms. pulsa aku abis, wkwkwkw

**Euishifujoshi**: Sepertinya kamu sudah terpengaruh oleh virus lebay dari fic ini wkwkwkwk :D ketawa nista. makasih udah ripiu.

**lutphyvr**: Siap bu bosss! makasih udh ripiu!

**Mii-Shosiru**: gapapa yang penting ripiyu. makasih. aaah maaf kamu ga sabar yaa, tp ini lemonan versi ItaKyuu. dan masalah BDSM. apakah terlalu kuat baunya hingga tercium oleh Mii? tidaaaaak!

**kuchiharu**: baiklah aku tidak akan mencium dikau lagi senpai. karena aku sudah ada yang memiliki. wkwkwk. iya humornya kurang -_- gara2 mikirin UN kemarin sih, jadi gak focuk bikin humor. buat romantisnya. sepertinya, aku ga tau kalo itu romantis. wkwkwkwkw *OrangAntiRomantis* ntar kalau dirumah senpai, aku kejauhan buat ngintipnya. wkwkwk. ini udah lemon oke kurang asem. dan masih udah ngasih semangat. thx for ripiu.

**Guest**: makasih udah mampir dan ripiu :D wwkwkw

**funny bunny blaster**: wkwkwkwkwk, makasih ya udah ripiu. emang Shone ini kocak. wkwkwkwk *DiGeplak*

**Heiwajima Shizaya**: tapi aku jatuh cinta sama kamu *plak wkwkwkwk. iya emang, sepertinya Saso main disini cuma buat korban sodomi *eh. korban bully. wkwkwk. tidaaaaaak! jangan kado Dei itu boom tauu! baby SN kayaknya masih lama deh. wkwkwk

**Joonie Kim sie Kyuusung Shipper**: Galau? jangan risau! baca Fic Shone pasti galau langsung minggat. wkwkwk

**Aqua Titania**: Yaampun, aku lupaaa! Agnes kan emang ngiklanin produk itu,. astaga, sepetinya aku salah bintang iklan. wkwkwk. tapi gapapalah, yang penting Kamu ketawa. wkwkwk makasih udh ripiuy

**Menma & Mira & Guest2**: Ini udah lanjut sayang2 :D

**Obiora**: Hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu. segel masih utuh. rahasia negara. wkwkwk

**Asouka K**: Wkwkwkwkwk, makasih udah ripiu :*

**Kagome**: hahahah, kamu jangan histeris, aku jadi takut. wkwkwk. ehm, apakah benar itu kado Dei BDSM? bisa aja kan itu bom yang dibuat Dei :D

**didi Xa**: Iya dongs, eyke kan suka ama om-om mesum getoh, jadi teme dibuat mesum sekelong. wkwkwkwk gak yaa cuma becanda. aku gak suka ama om-om mesum. wkwkwk

**ChukheNalu 4ev**: hahahahahha, kenapa semua curiga sama hadiah dari Dei TTATT sudah aku bilang itu booom!

**widiyastuti**: ini udah lanjut. maaf, kemaren2 hiatus buat UN :)

.

Oke udah selesai bales ripiunya. Sampai jumpa!

Semoga semua readers masih setia sama Fic ini, dan masih berbaik hati untuk memberikan ripiu!

Baiklah udah dulu cerocos dari mulut Shone. Udah mulai pegel nih mulut sampe berbusa. Akhir kata dengan pesan kecil:

**Kalo udah baca harus REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(-/|\-)**


End file.
